A Noiva Ideal
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Amar não estava em seus planos... Isabella jurou nunca se casar, depois de testemunhar, nas atitudes do próprio pai, como um marido podia se comportar mal. Infelizmente, seu ganancioso pai se recusava a permitir que a filha mais nova se casasse antes dela, e arquitetou um plano sórdido, que resultou em Isabella subindo ao altar com o noivo da irmã...
1. Chapter 1

**Londres, 1801**

**Amar não estava em seus planos...**

Isabella jurou nunca se casar, depois de testemunhar, nas atitudes do próprio pai, como um marido podia se comportar mal. Infelizmente, seu ganancioso pai se recusava a permitir que a filha mais nova se casasse antes dela, e arquitetou um plano sórdido, que resultou em Isabella subindo ao altar com o noivo da irmã...

Para atingir seus objetivos, Edward Cullen, precisava de uma esposa que fosse graciosa, amável, a anfitriã perfeita. Certamente, não uma jovem teimosa e insolente como Isabella Swan. Por isso mesmo, ele não entendia por que se sentia tão atraído por ela. Conquistar o amor daquela dama notável seria um desafio, uma vez que ela nem mesmo simpatizava com ele. Se bem que o brilho naqueles exóticos olhos cor de chocolate devia significar alguma coisa... E Edward suspeitava de que fosse um intenso desejo contido...


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... tudo bem com você? Espero que sim... Depois de um tempo sumida estou de volta ( Eu estava adaptando um livro muito dificil, por isso demorei tanto para postar)... Mas agora estou devolta com uma historia MARAVILHOSA, eu amei essa adaptação, e espero que vocês também gostem, essa adaptação é do Livro **" Noiva Ideal de Shana Galen",** vocês vão se apaixonar... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

_Queridas leitoras,_

_Este romance é de uma sensibilidade deliciosa. A autora nos apresenta uma heroína que é a subjugada pelo pai durante a vida toda, mas que, ainda assim, mantém o bom humor e tem a coragem de lutar por tudo o que acredita. E, para a sorte de Bella, ela não só conta com a ajuda de suas destemidas e engraçadas primas em sua busca pela felicidade, mas também encontra o belo e charmoso Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, um homem que defende a dignidade humana acima de qualquer coisa._

_Em uma Inglaterra assolada por preconceitos, Edward e Bella são um casal improvável, mas, em uma daquelas encruzilhadas do destino, o irresistível conde percebe que só existe uma mulher que pode ser a escolhida de seu coração... O problema será convencer Bella de que os homens também sabem amar..._

_Abra sua alma, focalize seu olhar nas próximas páginas e deixe-se encantar por este belo romance de Shana Galen._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Londres, 1801_

— Não! Papai, por favor!

Isabella socava as paredes do quartinho sob a escada, onde fora colocada de castigo. Contudo, mal conseguia fazer barulho, estava trancada no minúsculo espaço havia muito tempo, e se sentia fraca de tanto chorar.

Mas era assim que o pai sempre a descrevia... Uma fraca.

— Por favor... — ela insistiu, mas ninguém foi socorrê-la. Ninguém se importava com ela.

Encolheu-se o máximo possível, mantendo os joelhos bem colados ao peito, para dar espaço aos ratos. Já tinha dez anos, não deveria estar tão assustada! A mãe sempre dizia para agir como uma mocinha, mas, quanto mais as lágrimas escorriam, mais se desesperava.

De repente, ouviu um barulho e abriu os olhos. Seria imaginação, ou...

— Bella, você está aí?

Era sua prima, Rosalie Hale. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era capaz de descrever cada detalhe de seu rosto, mesmo sem enxergá-la. Rose era muito alta para uma criança de oito anos, e magra também, tinha cabelos loiros e muitas sardas. Naquele momento, por certo, usava um tapa-olho, não por ter problemas de visão, mas pelo desejo de se tornar uma pirata um dia.

— Estou aqui — Bella respondeu.

Logo atrás vinha Alice Brittany, segurando um castiçal com uma vela acesa. Também tinha oito anos, e era a garota mais linda que Bella já conhecera. Com cabelos escuros encaracolados, grandes olhos verdes, pele de porcelana e boca em forma de coração; era mais bela que a deusa Atena, cujo retrato Bella vira um dia em um livro de escola.

— Viemos salvá-la!

Rose alcançou a prima, que pulou e a abraçou com força.

— Como souberam que eu estava aqui?

— Hoje de manhã, na igreja, sua irmã estava zombando de seus gritos. Então logo imaginamos o que tinha acontecido, e viemos o mais rápido possível. Desculpe por não termos conseguido chegar antes — Alice respondeu.

Bella engoliu em seco. Era tarde de domingo? Então ficara trancada debaixo da escada por quase dois dias!

— Kate está esperando lá fora — Rose avisou.

Kate Fullbright, também prima de Bella. Tinha quase nove anos, e era a mais parecida com ela. Kate tinha cabelos loiros e ela tinha cabelos avermelhados, ambos compridos e pele cor de leite, mas Kate tinha lindos olhos azuis, e os de Bella eram castanhos como o chocolate.

— Vamos!

Bella hesitou por um momento. Seu pai ficaria furioso ao perceber que tinha desaparecido. Certamente a surraria, como fazia todas as vezes que o deixava muito zangado. Mas não estava disposta a voltar para o castigo, aceitava qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

— Sim, vamos.

Seguiu com Rose e Alice, que iluminava o caminho, até a porta da sala de jantar.

— Vamos sair pela janela. Kate vai nos ajudar a descer.

As três estavam entrando na sala quando, de repente, Tanya surgiu de trás de uma cadeira, e parou bem na frente delas.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo?

A irmã de Bella, embora tivesse apenas sete anos, era uma miniatura do pai. Colocou as mãos na cintura e afastou as pernas o máximo que conseguiu. Uma loirinha com rostinho de anjo, de pé no meio da sala, dando ordens a três garotas maiores e mais velhas... Deveria ser engraçado, mas, ao contrário disso, Bella ficou apavorada.

— Tah, o que está fazendo aqui? Volte para a cama!

— Não. Você é quem vai voltar para o castigo, Isabella Marie, se não quiser que eu chame o papai.

Bella sabia que ela era bem capaz disso. Além de ser má e vingativa, era a queridinha do pai, e faria qualquer coisa para se manter naquela condição.

— Não Tah, por favor...

A irmã deu um passo à frente.

— Meu nome é Tanya!

— Perdão, eu me esqueci... — Bella se desculpou. — Por favor, volte para a cama.

— Repita! Diga _Tanya._

Havia raiva nos olhos da menina loira.

— Tanya, não conte nada para o papai...

— Diga, _por favor__._

— Por favor...

Tanya pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, e em seguida meneou a cabeça.

— Vou contar, sim. Papai disse que _eu _poderia decidir quando você sairia do castigo, e eu ainda não a autorizei.

— Pirralha! — Rose não se conteve. — Vai ver só quando eu colocar as mãos em você.

— Não! — Bella saltou na frente dela. — Se fizer isso, ela vai gritar e acordar o papai.

— Grito mesmo. Volte agora para o castigo, ou eu vou chamá-lo.

Enquanto a pequena batia o pé no chão e dava suas ordens, Alice aproveitou para se aproximar, sorrateira, e a agarrou com uma gravata, apertando bem a garganta e tapando a boca com a mão.

— Escute aqui, Tah — Alice falou, comprimindo cada vez mais a garganta dela —, você não vai contar nada a ninguém. Está me ouvindo? Se seu pai acordar, dirá a ele que _você _autorizou Bella a sair.

A loirinha meneava a cabeça, e esforçava-se para se livrar do domínio de Alice.

— Vai fazer o que estou mandando, senão é melhor começar a dormir todas as noites com um dos olhos aberto! — Empurrou-a para o chão, em seguida abaixou-se para encará-la, tão de perto que as duas cabeças pareciam uma só. — Agora volte para a cama!

Bella assistiu à irmã se levantar e sair correndo, e rezou para que as ameaças dessem resultado, caso contrário o pai ficaria furioso.

Rose foi até a janela e ajudou Alice a descer. Assim que ela desapareceu de vista, virou-se para a prima e pediu para que fosse ao encontro das duas que a aguardavam em frente ao portão. Bella deu uma última olhada para a casa escura.

— Você vem ou não? — Kate chamou. Era um pequeno ponto claro na escuridão da noite.

— Vou. — O estômago doía só em pensar no que o pai seria capaz de fazer quando descobrisse que tinha escapado, mas preferia morrer a ficar trancada naquele cubículo infestado de ratos e aranhas. — Estou indo — avisou, pulando a janela.

Alice e Kate a ajudaram, e assim que se viu no chão firme, abraçou-as o mais forte que conseguiu.

— Está tudo bem agora. — Alice tocou-a no ombro. — Está conosco, vamos nos aventurar!

Bella tinha certeza de que aquela _moleca assanhada, _como seu pai a chamava, era a mentora do resgate. Kate segurou as mãos da prima, reconfortando-a.

— Está tudo bem com sua mãe? E com Tah? — Sempre se preocupava com as outras pessoas.

— Tia Renée e tio Charlie estão dormindo como pedras — Rose assegurou, enquanto saía pela janela. — E ele deixou aquela pirralha da Tah tomando conta de Bella. Quando me tornar uma pirata, vou fazê-los andar na prancha, todos eles!

Bella a abraçou. Como já imaginava, ela estava com o cabelo amarrado com uma tira de pano, e havia improvisado um tapa-olho usando um velho lenço.

Com Rose de um lado e Kate do outro, Bella seguiu Alice, a líder do grupo. Não sabia para onde estava sendo levada, e nem se importava, afinal estava livre dos ratos e aranhas, e da maldosa irmã caçula. Podia enfim respirar, e, embora a noite estivesse bastante fria para alguém vestida apenas com uma camisola, o ar parecia acariciar-lhe o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

Meia hora depois, as quatro estavam no quarto de Kate, na calma e segura casa do conde de Castleigh, em Berkeley Square. Bella examinou as primas com mais atenção, estavam sujas e com um brilho intenso no olhar. Sentia-se tonta, por tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, ou talvez por estar fraca de fome.

Kate as convenceu a lavar o rosto, e então trouxe camisolas limpas para todas. Por fim, as quatro se deitaram na mesma cama. Bella percebeu que o dia já estava amanhecendo, pois havia claridade por detrás das cortinas, e sabia que precisava voltar para casa antes que o pai acordasse.

_Meu Deus, permita que Tah mantenha a boca fechada!_

Não conseguia entender por que Tanya merecia tanta confiança, por que era tão paparicada, e ela deixada de lado. O pai sempre dizia que, quando Bella nascera, esperava um garoto, mas parecia não se importar com o fato de a segunda filha também ter sido mulher. Talvez fosse porque Tanya era muito bonita, ou por se parecer com ele. O fato era que ele passava o tempo todo procurando motivos para punir a primogênita.

Olhando para as primas, Bella comentou:

— Estava pensando uma coisa. Assim que crescermos e nos casarmos, não poderemos mais viver aventuras como essa. Nossos maridos não permitirão.

— É por isso que o seu pai bate em sua mãe? — Kate perguntou, fazendo-a suspirar.

— Não, ele faz isso porque pode, por ser homem. Eles são fortes e malvados, e têm o direito de fazer tudo o que querem. Quando se casar, seu marido vai tratá-la da mesma forma.

— Não vai não — Kate respondeu. — Meu pai é gentil com minha mãe...

— Ela tem sorte! Mas só porque ele é rico... Se não tivesse dinheiro, não seria tão amável.

Rose tomou a palavra, confiante:

— Quando eu me tornar uma pirata, não precisarei de um marido. Terei um grande tesouro só para mim.

— E eu viverei várias aventuras — Alice afirmou. — Não terei tempo para marido, muito menos para um desses malvados.

— Mas como vai conseguir dinheiro para tantas aventuras sem um marido? — Bella questionou.

— Bem, não me importarei se eu for pobre. Não vou me casar nunca, e pronto!

Tais palavras fizeram Bella refletir. Como podia pensar em se casar, se sabia como eram os homens e do que eram capazes? Não tinha apenas o exemplo do pai, homem cruel, mas também dos amigos dele, que maltratavam as esposas e chutavam cachorros nas ruas. Como conseguiria distinguir os bons, iguais ao tio Eleazar, pai de Kate, dos malvados, como seu pai?

— Também nunca vou me casar! — Kate exclamou.

— Não preciso de dinheiro. Bella, se quiser, poderá vir morar comigo. Você também, Alice, quando não estiver se aventurando por aí, e você, Rose, quando não estiver a bordo de seu navio pirata. — Fez uma pausa, e, como nunca conseguia guardar rancor, acrescentou: — Sua irmã também poderá vir, Bella, se ela quiser.

— Vou dar o recado a ela, mas Tanya se julga especial. Acha que vai se casar com um príncipe.

O pai sempre afirmava que, como tinha sido amaldiçoa do com duas filhas mulheres, graças a Deus ao menos uma era bonita e delicada, e por isso se casaria com um nobre, o que o tornaria muito rico.

— É uma boba — Alice disse. — Mas eu não sou...

— Nem eu — Bella concordou, e ficou em pé. — Proponho que façamos um pacto. Como sou a mais velha, eu começo. Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo nunca me casar. Agora é sua vez, Kate.

E assim, uma a uma as meninas fizeram suas promessas, terminando com Alice.

— Eu, Mary Alice Brittany, prometo nunca me casar. Mas vocês sabem o que isso significa, não? Seremos solteironas!

Por um momento todas se calaram, até que o silêncio foi interrompido pela mentora do ato.

— Prefiro ser uma solteirona a ficar dias trancada debaixo da escada!

— E eu acho melhor ficar solteirona a ser uma garota boba que acredita que vai se casar com um príncipe — Alice completou.

— Não vai ser ruim, desde que estejamos sempre juntas — Rose ponderou.

— Faremos com que seja divertido. Está fundado o Clube das Solteironas! — Bella anunciou, impressionada com as próprias palavras.

— Certo! Estaremos sempre juntas. Nenhum homem ou garota malvada poderá entrar em nosso clube.

Bella foi a primeira a se sentar e esticar o braço, seguida pelas outras. Logo estavam todas sentadas na cama de Kate, com as mãos sobrepostas, selando um pacto silencioso.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Paro ou continuo?_

_ Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo... Posso prometer pra vocês que a Bella é determinada, uma guerreira, e o Edward é incrivél..._

_Então até Terça-Feira... Fiquem com Deus... E uma abençoada semana para vocês... Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Aqui vai mais um capitulo engraçado para vocês darem boas risadas... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O correr dos anos não trouxe grandes mudanças à vida de Bella.

De joelhos, ela inspecionava cada centímetro do chão reluzente da sala de estar. Passara três horas limpando, esfregando, polindo, e, graças ao céu, tinha acabado.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se, pegou o balde pesado e arrastou-se pelas escadas. A casa estava mais quieta do que de costume, nem os pais nem a irmã caçula estavam ali, e não faziam nenhuma falta. Preferia dias assim, mas sabia que a paz não duraria muito.

Saiu pela porta dos fundos e jogou a água suja no jardim. Em seguida, voltou para a cozinha.

Foi então que ouviu os três. Riam e falavam, todos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto subiam as escadas.

Bella continuou na cozinha, para testar quanto tempo conseguiria ficar ali sem que sentissem sua falta. Por certo se lembrariam dela apenas quando precisassem de algo.

— Isabella! — Ouviu o pai gritar. Tudo bem, sabia que o sossego não duraria muito.

E também sabia que era melhor não demorar a atender. Saiu correndo da cozinha e, já próxima à sala de estar, escutou o pai berrar outra vez.

— Sim, pai, estou aqui.

Abriu a porta e, ao fazer uma mesura, percebeu duas trilhas de pegadas enlameadas no chão, até então limpo e lustroso. Uma ia direto para a poltrona onde o pai estava sentado; a outra, para a cadeira que a irmã ocupava.

— Onde você estava? — O pai perguntou, levantando-se.

— Onde está o chá?

Bella estava atônita. Em geral, teria corrido para atender ao pedido, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do chão.

— Qual é o problema? Por que está aí parada?

— A lama — ela respondeu, apontando para o chão. — Eu acabei de...

— Ah, quem se importa? — Tanya a interrompeu. — Você limpa de novo mais tarde. Tenho novidades!

Limpar mais tarde? Bella ainda tinha de recolher e dobrar os lençóis, ajudar a cozinheira com o jantar e remendar as meias do pai, já que a mãe sempre se esquivava da tarefa.

— Mas eu passei a tarde lustrando o chão...

— Sabe onde estivemos o dia todo? — A mãe perguntou, ignorando a reclamação, como de costume.

Bella sentou-se em um banquinho, do outro lado da sala.

— Onde?

— Na residência de lorde Masen!

Bella pensou por alguns instantes. Aquele nome lhe era familiar, deveria ser mais um dos pretendentes da irmã. Ela tinha pelo menos uma dúzia deles. Ah, sim, agora se lembrava, Masen era uma espécie de prodígio da política, com apenas trinta anos já era um dos líderes do Parlamento. Bella não tinha tempo para acompanhar as notícias da política, mas sua prima Kate sempre dizia que o tal Masen era um reformista de verdade. O que quer que aquilo quisesse dizer.

Se era mesmo um prodígio, um revolucionário, por que estaria interessado em alguém tão insosso quanto Tanya, que não tinha nada na cabeça além dos enfeites do cabelo?

— Sabe por que estivemos lá, Bella? — provocou-a a irmã.

— Não... — Não sabia, mas tinha um mau pressentimento. Todos estavam com a mesma expressão, a de que tinham roubado um tesouro e o escondido muito bem. — Por quê?

— Para assinar o termo de compromisso, sua tola! Estou noiva de lorde Masen!

Bella quase teve um colapso ao ver a irmã se levantar e rodopiar pela sala, com os pés sujos de barro!

— Serei a condessa de Masen! — Tanya foi até ela e a agarrou pelos ombros. — E um dia, pobre e feiosa irmãzinha, serei a marquesa de Masen. Quase um membro da realeza! — Soltou-a e permaneceu ali, com as mãos na cintura. — E então, o que me diz disso?

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas pensou que _não, pelo amor de Deus _não seria uma resposta apropriada. E então, optou por fechá-la de novo. Melhor assim, afinal, o pai a estava observando.

— Tenho certeza de que está feliz por sua irmã — ele afirmou, enquanto tirava as botas enlameadas.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Estava feliz, sim; não conseguia imaginar nada melhor do que ficar longe da irmã! Mas, como tudo na vida, aquele presente de Deus tinha um preço...

— Sabe o que isso significa, não? — O pai continuou, em tom ameaçador. Ou talvez fosse só impressão, uma vez que sabia bem o que viria a seguir. Tanya era a queridinha dele, o orgulho, a preciosidade, sua garantia de riqueza. Só havia uma coisa que atrapalhava o sucesso de sua filhinha: Bella. Era uma regra antiquada, mas Charlie Swan também o era, portanto, a filha mais velha tinha de ser a primeira a se casar.

— Você terá de se casar antes de sua irmã — ele avisou. — Tem alguém em mente?

Bella meneou a cabeça. Não era sociável, nem bonita, nem flertava como a irmã.

— Então vai ter de comparecer ao baile de Beaufort esta noite.

— Mas papai, eu...

— Nada de reclamações! — Charlie ficou de pé, e as três mulheres se encolheram. — Você vai ao baile, vai sorrir, flertar, e encontrar um marido! Porque, se não fizer isso, eu mesmo arranjo um para você!

— Kate! Onde você está? — Bella chamava, enquanto corria pela estrada de cascalho, rumo aos estábulos do conde de Castleigh. Pensou que todo aquele barulho poderia assustar os cavalos e tentou se acalmar. — Kate!

De repente, uma cabeça apareceu na porta do estábulo. Os olhos azuis de Kate Swan estavam arregalados.

— Bella, o que aconteceu?! — Ela saiu ao encontro da prima, que se jogou em seus braços.

— Tem de me ajudar! Tah vai se casar, e meu pai me forçou a ir ao baile de Beaufort, e se eu não encontrar um marido ele mesmo providenciará um, e eu sei bem que tipo de brutamontes horrível vai encontrar e...

— De que, diabos, está falando? — Kate tentava entender, enquanto conduzia a prima para um banco. — Acalme-me. Respire fundo.

Em situações normais, aquele seria um lugar reconfortante para Bella. Ela adorava cavalgar, embora não tivesse muitas oportunidades de fazê-lo. Mas naquele momento queria ficar a sós com Kate, longe dos olhos e ouvidos dos empregados e cavalariços.

— Kate, podemos entrar? Preciso falar com você em particular.

— Tudo bem, mas só se me prometer que vai se acalmar. Está me assustando!

Bella respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso.

— Certo. Já estou melhor. Podemos ir agora?

Kate se levantou e as duas foram de braços dados para o interior da casa. Embora já tivesse estado ali um milhão de vezes, Bella não conseguia deixar de se impressionar. A escadaria de mármore brilhante, o chão de madeira polida que rangia sob suas botas velhas, a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas enormes e iluminava as paredes bem pintadas, tudo era de extremo bom gosto e requinte. Adorava passar os dedos pelo veludo e no brocado dos móveis, aqueles tecidos suntuosos a faziam se sentir como uma princesa, mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes.

Assim que as duas se sentaram no sofá em frente à janela, uma criada trouxe chá, e Bella demorou um pouco para aceitar, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de estar sendo servida.

Kate, acostumada ao luxo que a cercava, cruzou as pernas e se apoiou no batente da janela. Usava um vestido azul-claro, sob um fecho de renda branca. O sol iluminava os cabelos loiros, realçando algumas mechas nos grandes cachos. Os olhos eram azuis como o céu, a pele perfeita como um pêssego.

Embora as duas se parecessem muito quando crianças, Kate mudara muito, seus traços estavam mais refinados, ao passo que Bella ficara apenas mais alta, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ao contrário da bela prima, sua pele era branca, da cor do leite. Os cabelos não cacheavam e eram castanho-avermelhados, quase chocolates, como os olhos.

Quando se fitava no espelho, o que era raro, as únicas coisas que Bella gostava em si mesma eram as sobrancelhas, que contornavam os olhos, e a boca, carnuda e sempre rosada.

— Agora fale! — Kate ordenou. — Tah está noiva?

— Sim, e meu pai mandou que eu encontrasse um marido também. Esta noite mesmo, se possível.

— Meu Deus! Por que essa pressa toda?

— A mesma ameaça de sempre. Ele jura que não casará Tanya antes de me ver fora de casa! E sempre diz isso com essas palavras... Kate, estou com medo de que meu pai tome alguma atitude precipitada — Bella sussurrou.

— Como o quê?

— Como me apostar na próxima vez que passar a noite jogando cartas, ou pegar qualquer brutamontes na rua e me forçar a desposá-lo!

— Não seja ridícula! — Kate riu e se acomodou melhor no sofá. — Ele não vai fazer nada disso... Meu pai não permitiria e, de qualquer forma, você sempre será bem-vinda aqui.

Bella sorriu. Como poderia sua delicada prima, que vivia numa linda casa com os pais perfeitos, entender o que era estar sob o mesmo teto de Charlie Swan?

— Gostaria muito que estivesse certa sobre meu pai, Kate, mas por via das dúvidas, antes que ele pense em algo um pouco mais nefasto, preciso colocar um fim no noivado de Masen e Tanya, e para isso preciso de sua ajuda.

Kate meneou a cabeça.

— Essa não me parece uma atitude correta. Não gosto da Tah, mas isso não significa que eu seja capaz de arruinar seu noivado.

Bella mal conseguia acreditar.

— Kate, não pretendo separá-los para sempre, só preciso ganhar tempo.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para encontrar uma maneira de fugir.

— Fugir?! Bella, seja razoável!

— Kate, preciso apenas de sua orientação, só isso. Por favor... Sei que não concorda, mas me ajude, só desta vez! Como faço para interromper esse noivado?

— Vai ser difícil...

Bella tomou as mãos da prima entre as suas.

— Kate, por favor!

— Está bem... Talvez se conseguir mantê-los afastados...

— Assim está melhor!

— Quando será o próximo encontro?

— Esta noite, no baile de Beaufort.

— Tem de dar um jeito de Tah não comparecer.

Bella levantou a sobrancelha.

— Achei que a conhecia melhor...

— Tem razão, ela é uma cabeça-dura! Então você terá de ir ao baile também e...

— _Eu?! _Ir ao baile?! Não, tem de me ajudar a evitar isso! — Só em pensar naquele aglomerado de pessoas, Bella já suava frio.

— Bella, não tem outro jeito... Além do mais, sabe que um pouco de autoconfiança lhe fará muito bem! Enquanto estiver lá, conseguirá manter sua irmã longe de lorde Masen.

— Como?

— Ah, não sei, amarre-a atrás de alguma árvore, sei lá!

— Uhn... Isso não vai funcionar.

— Bella, eu estava brincando — Kate explicou.

— Eu sei — Bella respondeu com um sorriso. Já tinha concebido um plano. Precisava falar com Rose, ela, decerto, a ajudaria a fugir. E teria de agir logo, ou seria tarde demais...

Edward Cullen, o conde Masen, herdeiro do marquês de Masen do Parlamento demonstrando toda a satisfação que sentia.

Os membros do Parlamento se aglomeravam ao seu redor, muitos deles companheiros de partido, para abraçá-lo e cumprimentá-lo pela mais recente vitória na Casa dos Lordes.

O projeto de lei, que escrevera e revisara, e que defendera com convicção diante de todos no Parlamento, tinha sido aprovado! Era uma proposta complexa, mas o principal ponto era que, a partir daquele momento, haveria mais assistência médica para os pobres da Inglaterra.

— Você vai para Beaufort? — perguntou o novo conde de Westman.

— Hum? — Edward deu uma tragada no charuto, enquanto via o colega levantar o braço para um coche que se aproximava.

— Beaufort! Você vai? Se for, podemos ir juntos.

Por um momento, Edward não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que aquele homem estava falando, mas de repente voltou a si. Tanya! O baile de Beaufort! Prometera estar lá as onze em ponto! Tirou o relógio do bolso, deu uma olhada e...

— Diabos! — Já passava da meia-noite. Westman levantou a sobrancelha.

— Isso é um "sim"?

— É! Não sabia que era tão tarde...

Os dois homens desceram as escadas depressa.

— Pois é, discutir um projeto de lei como a Reforma Makven-Cheswick pode nos fazer perder a noção da hora! Eu assisti ao debate, e devo dizer que seus esforços valeram à pena.

— Se as mulheres pudessem compreender...

— Mulheres interessadas em política? Onde? Mas entendi por que praguejou, você está atrasado para um encontro...

— Muito atrasado! — Tanto que nem cogitou a hipótese de ir para casa trocar de roupa.

As ruas estavam repletas de carruagens que seguiam para o sarau, então o trajeto levou quase uma hora, tempo suficiente para Edward pensar em uma maneira de se desculpar com a bela srta. Tanya Swan. Não fazia nem dois dias que estavam noivos, e já a estava decepcionando... Diabos! Não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-la.

Precisava de uma esposa, e não podia ser qualquer uma. Tinha de ser uma mulher inteligente, capaz de entreter seus amigos políticos, de conversa e hábitos agradáveis. Mas também precisava ser charmosa, frequentadora das altas-rodas da sociedade, e devia se sentir à vontade em meio a todas as classes sociais. Edward não se importava com dinheiro, pois tinha muito mais do que o suficiente, mas a família da noiva deveria ser respeitável. E, claro, ela tinha de ser bonita. Afinal, já notará que homens com belas esposas eram mais bem-sucedidos.

Amor não era imprescindível. Os pais dele não se amavam quando casaram, e com o passar do tempo se afeiçoaram um ao outro. Dessa forma, tinha certeza de que aprenderia a amar Tanya.

A carruagem parou, e ele e Westman entraram no baile depois de serem anunciados.

Edward começou a procurar pela noiva, raciocinando que a mulher com o perfil ideal costumava ser cortejada por outros cavalheiros, com muito mais tempo para frequentar teatros, bailes, saraus, coisa que um homem como ele, preocupado com o bem-estar dos cidadãos, não tinha. Por isso tratara logo de segurar Tanya! Como estavam noivos, nenhum outro cavalheiro poderia tocá-la. Ela se encaixava com perfeição no papel, e, embora tivesse ouvido vários rumores acerca do pai de sua prometida, o fato de Charlie Swan ser irmão de um conde rico e poderoso o deixava mais tranquilo.

Edward aceitou uma taça de champanhe e aproveitou para perguntar sobre o paradeiro da srta. Swan. O mordomo não sabia informar, mas prometeu perguntar a algumas pessoas e voltar em seguida com a resposta. O conde concordou com um gesto de cabeça e bebericou o champanhe, enquanto observava as pessoas que dançavam no salão.

Estava surpreso por Tanya não estar entre os presentes. Então, assim que terminou de beber, o serviçal reapareceu a seu lado.

— Ainda procura pela srta. Swan, milorde? Ninguém a viu por aqui. Talvez esteja no terraço, é por ali!

— Obrigado! — Edward agradeceu e se dirigiu ao terraço, mas ao chegar lá estava vazio.

Era início de abril, o vento estava frio e não havia muitas mulheres capazes de enfrentar uma noite gelada como aquela. Franzindo o cenho, examinou a área com mais atenção.

De repente, os arbustos debaixo da sacada, no lado oposto de onde estava, se mexeram e apareceram duas mãos na balaustrada. Ouviu-se um grunhido, em seguida Edward viu uma cabeça feminina e ombros, e, enquanto observava, estupefato, uma garota ia jogando o corpo para cima até subir no terraço, levantando-se para ajeitar a saia, como se estivesse acostumada a fazer aquilo o tempo todo.

— Não consigo definir se a senhorita é uma ladra, ou apenas uma convidada querendo fazer uma entrada fabulosa na festa...

A garota levantou a cabeça apressada.

— Quem é o senhor? — perguntou, dando um passo atrás.

— Quem sou eu?! — E ainda era abusada! — Um convidado como os outros, que fez uma entrada convencional, pela porta da frente, bem diferente da sua.

Ela se afastou, até encostar-se em um dos balaústres de pedra.

— Eu também entrei assim! Só estava nesses arbustos porque... Porque perdi uma coisa!

— E a encontrou?

— Não. — Os arbustos debaixo dela balançaram. — Quer dizer, sim. Não preciso de ajuda!

— Bem, vai precisar se não sair da beirada. — Edward começou a se aproximar. — Parece que tem alguma coisa aí embaixo.

Ela se colocou na frente dele, bloqueando-lhe a visão.

— Por que acha isso?

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Coitadinha da Bellinha, esse pai dela vai aprontar muito, mais a Bella é uma moça de fibra, e junto com suas primas, vão virar a vida do Edward de ponta cabeça, e a nossa odiada Tanya vai ter o que merece... Só digo que com uma familia dessa, não se precisa de inimigos..._

_Então Até Amanhã ( Quarta)... Fiquem com Deus... Boa noite... Robsteijoosssss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com Você? Espero que sim! Gostaram do capitulo anterior? Se gostaram, vão gostar desse também! Vamos ter a continuação da conversa Beward, e vamos conhecer a outra prima Rose, e suas ideias... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ouviu-se novo grunhido, seguido de um barulho de galhos quebrando.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Porque é a segunda vez que ouço esse barulho. Agora saia daí, antes que se machuque.

A garota meneou a cabeça e continuou bloqueando a passagem. Era alta, só um pouco mais baixa do que o conde, que não conseguia enxergar nada além dela.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso... Não posso sair daqui, a menos que venha comigo. Não conseguiria viver se o senhor fosse ferido por aquela... Aquele cachorro!

O tal cachorro emitiu um ruído quase humano! A garota era maluca, sem sombra de dúvida... Ou estava com muito medo, ou não queria que ele visse o que de fato havia ali.

Edward tentou esticar o pescoço para enxergar alguma coisa. O que ela estaria escondendo? Um amante?

— Pois bem, eu saio se sair também. — Ele se afastou, e ela o seguiu. — Só vim até aqui porque estava procurando a srta. Swan.

— Mas eu sou a srta. Swan!

Ora, aquela garota não era Tanya! Na verdade, não chegava nem aos pés dela. Enquanto sua noiva era pequenina e bela, com grandes cachos dourados e olhos azuis, a moça que o encarava era alta e branca, com cabelos tão avermelhados que quase chegavam ao ruivo. Mechas encobriam-lhe parte dos olhos, então não era possível determinar de que cor eram, mas de qualquer maneira não havia nela a menor semelhança com Tanya. Será que era tão maluca a ponto de se passar por outra pessoa?

— Desculpe, deve haver algum engano. Disse que é a srta. Swan? — Edward não via problema algum em dar a ela à oportunidade de se retificar.

— Disse. E o senhor, quem é? — Ao perguntar, ela tirou os cabelos do rosto, e o conde percebeu a semelhança. Os olhos não eram azuis como os de sua noiva, mas tinham o mesmo formato, e o fitavam com a mesma mistura de ceticismo e curiosidade.

— Mil perdões! — Edward fez uma mesura. — Deve ser a irmã da srta. Tanya Swan...

Maldição, por que não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela? Cláudia? Renée? Não, esse era o nome da mãe. Calista?

— Então o senhor deve ser lorde Masen!

Para seu espanto, a garota o encarou dos pés à cabeça, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne exposto no balcão do açougue. E olhe que tinha ouvido falar que era tímida! Como as pessoas se enganam...

— Parabéns pelo noivado! — ela o cumprimentou, assim que voltou a fitá-lo no rosto. — Embora pense que deva oferecer-lhe minhas condolências.

Os arbustos se mexeram de forma estranha.

— Talvez devêssemos nos afastar um pouco mais — ela sugeriu, indicando o canto oposto do terraço.

Edward preferia ficar e observar que outros movimentos suspeitos o arbusto faria, mas ela já estava indo para lá.

Quando chegaram, viu-a se sentar na balaustrada, atrás dela havia apenas a escuridão e as luzes da cidade ao longe. A brisa soprava as mechas dos cabelos avermelhados, espalhando um aroma de morangos no ar.

— Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo, lorde Masen. — Ela esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — Mais uma vez, minhas condolências por seu noivado. Boa noite!

Edward sabia que ela o estava dispensando, mas não estava disposto a sair dali. Não tão cedo.

— Milady, está me oferecendo condolências, quando o costume é dar felicitações!

Ele a viu menear os ombros, e teve a sensação de que não tinha a menor intenção de se retratar. Deus do céu, seria tão difícil assim desejar felicidades ao futuro cunhado?

— Desculpe, não quero ultrapassar meus limites...

— Nada disso, agora vai ter de falar! Eu insisto.

— Certo. Quão bem o senhor conhece minha irmã? Quero dizer, a conhece há quanto tempo?

— Um mês, talvez um pouco menos. Eu a conheci no começo da temporada.

— Sei. E já teve a oportunidade de conversar bastante com ela?

Edward estreitou os olhos. O que seria _bastante _para aquela garota? Havia conversado com Tanya o suficiente para saber que ela seria uma esposa aceitável. Para chegar àquela conclusão não era necessário muita conversa, afinal, teriam tempo de sobra para se conhecer melhor durante os anos em que estivessem casados.

— Está cheia de perguntas esta noite. E eu ouvi falar que era tímida!

O conde a viu ruborizar, mesmo com tão pouca claridade.

— Admito que não tenho o costume de me comportar assim, mas não consigo parar de pensar no quanto conhece Tah. Chegou a conversar com ela em vez de... — Fez uma pausa, como para procurar as palavras certas. — Em vez de apenas cortejá-la?

Edward sentiu-se sem palavras, o que era fora do comum para um grande orador como ele, acostumado a decifrar com facilidade as intenções dos oponentes. Mas não sabia aonde a irmã de Tanya queria chegar.

— O que está querendo dizer, srta. Swan? Se está insinuando que aconteceu algo impróprio entre nós...

— Deus do céu, não! — A garota gargalhou, como se aquele fosse o maior impropério que já tinha escutado na vida. — Apenas queria saber quão bem conhece minha irmã. Resumindo, queria saber se conhece a _bruxa maligna _que ela é! — Na última colocação elevou o tom de voz, e pareceu dirigir a palavra aos arbustos, antes de voltar-se para ele. — Mas pelo seu olhar já pude perceber que não.

Edward mudou de expressão no mesmo instante, adotando aquela que usava com os inimigos políticos: indecifrável.

— Acho que não estou entendendo, srta. Swan. Sua irmã é uma jovem muito doce, não consigo imaginar por que está me dizendo isso.

A garota pareceu murmurar algo como _tenho certeza de que não, _e depois sorriu para ele.

— Estou apenas tentando impedi-lo de cometer um terrível engano, lorde Masen. Parece ser um bom homem. Inteligente, bonito, não gostaria de vê-lo nas garras de uma _cobra venenosa _como minha irmã caçula. — De novo, pareceu dirigir a palavra aos arbustos.

O conde tentou falar, mas ela levantou a mão para silenciá-lo.

Sabendo quem era, Edward não pôde evitar compará-la à irmã. Já imaginava, antes mesmo de vê-la, que ela era a mais alta das duas, pelo menos uns vinte centímetros.

Quando ficou em pé, Edward conseguiu fitá-la nos olhos. Eram muito mais escuros do que os da irmã. E os cabelos... pareciam o veludo vermelho do pôr-do-sol! Sentiu o aroma de morango outra vez, e, por um momento, pensou que ela era mais bonita do que Tanya. Mas logo em seguida voltou a si, sem saber como podia ter comparado as duas!

— Senhor, não posso impedi-lo, mas eu falharia em minha obrigação como ser humano se deixasse de alertá-lo sobre Tanya.

— Sua obrigação como ser humano? — Edward questionou entre os dentes. — E quanto a sua obrigação como irmã?

Ela riu outra vez.

— Posso lhe assegurar de que não tenho obrigação nenhuma com Tanya! Ela é mimada, e uma verdadeira megera, como o senhor mesmo poderá se certificar. Não diga que não o avisei. Agora, se não for pedir muito, deixe-me sozinha, por favor.

— Será um prazer!

Mais do que satisfeito em atender ao pedido, Edward dirigiu-se à porta, mas um segundo antes de entrar no salão de baile voltou-se de novo para ela.

— Ao que me parece senhorita... Caroline? Claudette?... Ou seja lá qual for o seu nome, a senhorita, sim, é a megera, e não a pobre de sua irmã! Tenho pena de sua família, e do homem com quem vier a se casar!

Ela caiu na gargalhada, enquanto o conde retomava o passo para o salão, encabulado com a maneira imprópria com que àquela garota atrevida se comportava. Mas parou ao ouvi-la declarar:

— O senhor está correto. Sou uma megera, uma mulher muito má! Conte a todos os seus amigos, publique no jornal. Não entregarei minha mão em casamento sem lutar!

Assim que viu o conde entrar no salão, Bella começou a tremer. Para se acalmar, tentou contar até dez, prática que sempre funcionava.

Mas nem mesmo isso estava surtindo efeito. Quase fora descoberta! Havia amarrado a irmã e a escondido nos arbustos, e o conde quase descobriu!

Tremeu mais ainda quando se deu conta da maneira como tinha falado com ele. Não era uma moça mal-educada, suas péssimas maneiras haviam sido apenas reflexo do desespero do momento. O problema maior era que não tinha sido apenas rude, mas crítica também. O que teria dado nela afinal?! Costumava ser uma garota dócil.

Bem, o que mais poderia ter feito? Deus sabia que não se importava nem um pouco se, mesmo depois de tudo que ouviu, ele ainda quisesse se casar com Tanya. Parecia o tipo de homem que não se deixava convencer por uma garota como ela. Mas tinha de conseguir pelo menos atrasar o casamento, até pensar em um jeito de fugir.

Correu para os arbustos onde tinha deixado à irmã. Só conseguia enxergar os cabelos loiros, e parte do vestido branco repleto de folhas secas. Mas Tanya a encarava, e Bella adoraria ter lhe dado uma grande bofetada, mas não podia ser tão cruel.

— Volto quando Masen for embora. Eu prometo!

Tanya se balançou e murmurou algo, mas com a mordaça na boca as palavras eram ininteligíveis. Então Bella a deixou ali e dirigiu-se para o salão, para vigiar o conde. Antes de entrar, parou e respirou fundo, para tomar coragem. O local estava abarrotado! Tentou se acalmar pensando que, com tantas pessoas, havia mulheres muito mais interessantes para os homens olharem. Ninguém repararia nela!

Para sua infelicidade, detestava espaços pequenos e apertados, e não conseguia enxergar nenhum canto no salão onde pudesse respirar. Com um suspiro, obrigou-se a entrar e procurar por Edward. Não que quisesse falar com ele, precisava apenas ter certeza de que o conde não voltaria ao terraço para investigar o ruído nos arbustos.

— Por onde andou? — Sentiu o hálito fétido do pai na bochecha e as mãos ásperas agarrando-lhe o braço. — Por que não está dançando?

— Eu... — Bella começou a falar, mas ele a chacoalhou, impedindo-a de terminar. Só conseguia agradecer a Deus por estarem em público, caso contrário o pai teria feito muito pior.

— Disse para encontrar um marido!

A filha encarou os olhos castanhos miúdos e o grande nariz vermelho com veias sobressaltadas. Como o detestava às vezes!

— Já está vivendo a minha custa tempo demais! Vou fazê-la se casar antes de Tanya, ou vai conhecer o peso da minha mão!

— Então acho que deveria me soltar, assim posso fingir que estou alegre e flertar. Ou quer fazer uma cena aqui mesmo? Posso imaginar o quanto isso vai aumentar minhas chances de encontrar um pretendente!

— Maldita! Ficarei feliz quando me livrar de você!

E com aquelas palavras, o pai a soltou e desapareceu no meio da multidão. A expressão corajosa de Bella se esvaiu, e ela sentiu o corpo todo estremecer.

_Um, dois, três..._

O barulho e o calor no salão pareciam comprimi-la. Tentava respirar e não conseguia. O coração acelerou, a garganta fechou. Precisava sair dali! Desde criança tinha pânico de lugares apertados e barulhentos. À noite em que as primas a resgataram do castigo no quartinho sob a escada não tinha sido a última vez... O pai, estivesse sóbrio, bêbado ou deprimido por ter perdido dinheiro no jogo, sempre achava seus gritos e lamentos bastante divertidos.

Mas não podia gritar ali, não naquele momento. Precisava sair, precisava respirar. Charlie Swan não gostaria nada se escapasse para a varanda, mas Bella, pelo cheiro de álcool que o pai exalava por todos os poros, tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse tão bêbado a ponto de não sentir sua falta na próxima meia hora, e, contando com isso, seguiu rumo à entrada do salão.

Estava apavorada. Sentia-se tonta, com um grande aperto no peito, e quando achou que estava prestes a morrer, sentiu uma mão familiar sobre o ombro.

— Bella, você está bem? Oh, não está, não! Rápido, sente-se aqui!

Ela foi levada para uma cadeira encostada na parede, e encorajada a respirar fundo.

Um serviçal saiu correndo à procura de uma taça de vinho, e assim que encontrou a colocou debaixo do nariz dela para que sentisse o cheiro. Bella tomou um gole, e então olhou para cima, para Rose, que a vigiava.

A prima lembrava um duende, com seus cabelos loiros, presos para trás com uma guirlanda fina sobre a cabeça, seu nariz pontudo, e aquele sorriso sempre misterioso. Rose era sinônimo de confusão... A única beleza que tinha era os grandes olhos verde-escuros, contornados por cílios longos e curvos. Quando usava o poder deles, ninguém conseguia ficar bravo por muito tempo.

— Está bem agora? — Ela perguntou, preocupada, e a prima concordou com um gesto de cabeça. — Por que faz isso consigo mesma, Bella?! Por que não ficou em casa?

Ela tomou mais um gole de vinho.

— Agora respire bem fundo. Não há nada a temer aqui. Você só precisa de um pouco...

— De confiança. Sim, eu sei, é o que sempre diz! — A voz era baixa, mas firme. — Estou com problemas, Rose. Não conseguirei atravessar o salão de novo, então preciso que vá soltar Tah. Eu a deixei nos arbustos debaixo da varanda.

Rose arregalou os olhos.

— O quê?!

— Queria mantê-la longe do noivo, mas quase fui pega em flagrante por ele!

Quando conseguiu se dar conta do que tinha acontecido, Rose caiu na gargalhada.

— Está me dizendo que, neste exato momento, sua irmãzinha malvada está amarrada em meio aos arbustos debaixo da varanda? E que, quando a estava amarrando, quase foi pega pelo tal noivo de Tah?

— Eu estava subindo de volta para a sacada, e ela ainda estava se debatendo. Não é uma distância muito grande, e Masen a ouviu. Acho que o convenci de que era apenas um cachorro, mas e se ele resolver conferir?

— Quem se importa? Acho que devemos deixá-la lá até amanhecer. Talvez o jardineiro a encontre!

— Rose, não podemos!

— Aquela bruxa roubou os brincos da minha mãe e não devolveu. Quero mais é que ela congele!

— Oh, não! Está tão frio assim lá fora?

Rose sorriu e se sentou ao lado da prima.

— Não, estou brincando... Kate me contou sobre Tah e lorde Masen. Como pode uma bandida feito sua irmã ter conquistado um homem como ele?

— Com certeza o conde se rendeu ao charme dela.

— Que charme? — Rose tomou a taça de vinho das mãos da prima e sorveu um bom gole. — Isso é uma verdadeira tragédia! Lorde Masen é tão bonito... Esperava que o noivo dela tivesse duas cabeças e três braços!

— Não, ele só tem uma, pelo que pude perceber... — _E linda por sinal, _Bella pensou. Era alto, mais do que ela, tinha ombros largos e os olhos eram verdes, lindos, duas bolas de jade nas quais seria capaz de se perder.

Não que tivesse intenção de se perder nos olhos daquele homem, ou de qualquer outro! Aos vinte anos, era uma solteirona convicta. Se Tanya queria se casar, suportar socos e pontapés quando o marido chegasse em casa bêbado, discutir quando ele passasse a noite toda com prostitutas, deixando-a sozinha em casa com os filhos, isso era problema dela!

No que lhe dizia respeito, só precisava atrasar o casamento da irmã o máximo possível para se livrar de tal destino!

— Rose, preciso de sua ajuda.

— Ah! Já estava achando que não ia pedir! — a prima respondeu, rindo.

— Deveria escutar o que tenho a dizer antes de concordar... Tenho de tomar medidas drásticas.

— Meu Deus, isso vai ser muito divertido! Drásticas como?

— Tenho de escapar de meu pai, sair de Londres antes que Tah e Masen se casem. Se não conseguir, serei forçada a me casar também.

— Entendo... A idéia é ótima, mas não temos dinheiro nenhum.

— E quanto ao tesouro pirata do seu avô? — Bella cochichou, ciente de que a prima não gostava de falar sobre o assunto em público. — E se o encontrarmos? Você poderia me emprestar um pouco, só o suficiente para eu ir para a América, e assim que me estabelecer eu devolvo.

Rose ficou surpresa com a proposta, mas não se opôs.

— Pode dar certo... Mas preciso de tempo para encontrar o mapa, e ver por onde começar a procurar.

— Quanto tempo? Não tenho muito!

— Então é melhor arrumar... Mantenha sua irmã e o noivo longe por mais alguns dias e, enquanto isso, impeça seu pai de arrumar pretendentes para você.

— Impedi-lo? Como? É bem provável que ele dê dinheiro ao primeiro sujeito que encontrar para me desposar.

— Apenas seja inadequada. Nenhum homem gosta! Seja nojenta, desagradável, o tipo de mulher com quem ninguém se casaria.

— E como faço isso?

Rose passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dela.

— Seja como Tah. A verdadeira!

* * *

_Gente, eu amo a Rose nessa adaptação, eu não sou muito fã dela, mais a semelhança fisica me fez coloca-la no lugar, essa Rosalie é criativa, legal, leal, e muito sábia... Mais ainda falta a nossa pentelha, a Alice, e essa já mora no meu coração... Essas primas são malucas!_

_Então até Quinta... Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Como está a Quinta feira de vocês? Porque a minha graças a Deus está linda demais! *-*... E para fechar com chave de ouro, esse capitulo vem divertir, emocionar e conquistar cada uma de vocês... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Saia já daí, Isabella Marie! — o pai gritou, do outro lado da porta do quarto dela.

Bella chegou a estremecer com a raiva na voz fanhosa! Não queria irritá-lo, mas não tinha alternativa. Aconteceu o que previa, ele trouxera três pretendentes para casa naquela tarde, e todos aguardavam na sala de estar para conhecê-la. E esperariam muito, já que não tinha a menor intenção de descer as escadas.

O pai bateu na porta outra vez, e Bella assustou-se.

_Um, dois, três..._

Decerto a surraria pela atitude desafiadora. Qual fora mesmo o conselho de Rose? Ah, sim, bancar a insuportável!

— Isabella Marie! _Quatro, cinco, seis..._

O que uma moça desagradável faria em um momento como aquele?

— Vá embora! — gritou, escorando a porta com o peso do corpo. O pai bateu tão forte que Bella sentiu o corpo se deslocar alguns centímetros, mas o pedaço de madeira que usava para manter a porta fechada aguentou firme. Até quando?

— Saia agora mesmo, sua... Meu bem. — A voz dele não podia ter sido mais falsa, e Bella sabia que estava tentando impressionar os pretendentes com seu _carinho de pai._

E ela tinha de fazer o contrário.

— Nunca vou sair daqui! — E, já que tudo aquilo significava uma bela surra no final, acrescentou: — Não sou obrigada a fazer nada que não queira!

— Sua ingrata... — O pai parou a frase na metade, e ela colou o ouvido à porta para tentar descobrir por quê. Será que os pretendentes estavam desistindo, preferiam cortejar uma dama mais dócil?

Não ouviu os homens, mas teve a impressão de ter escutado a voz de Tanya. Então percebeu que o pai se afastou e, em seguida, a irmã bateu à porta.

— Bella, abra a porta. Sou eu, Tanya.

Só podia ser um truque.

— Abra a porta. Esse quarto também é meu!

Ainda assim Bella hesitou. Ouviu o pai se afastar, como se a irmã fosse conseguir fazê-la descer.

— Se não abrir a porta agora, vai se arrepender! — ela avisou.

Considerando-se que Bella teve de suborná-la para não contar nada ao pai sobre o episódio do baile de Beaufort, dando a ela a única coisa de valor que tinha, as jóias que a avó havia lhe deixado de herança, não podia se dar ao luxo de desafiá-la.

Desalentada, Bella tirou a madeira e se afastou da porta para que a irmã entrasse.

— Bella! — Tanya falou, olhando com ar de reprovação para o vestido marrom desbotado da irmã. — Agora entendi por que não queria abrir a porta! Você está medonha! Bem... Como sempre. Troque de roupa e vá até a sala. É _você _que os cavalheiros vieram conhecer.

Bella a encarou, desconfiada e Tah prosseguiu:

— Se não descer já, vou acabar roubando-os de você. E, ao contrário de sua tentativa com Masen no baile de Beaufort, a minha vai dar certo!

— Vá em frente! — Bella respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

— Sabe que até acho que os três já estão meio apaixonados por mim? O que lorde Masen diria sobre isso?

— Quem se importa?

— Você! Até me amarrou para que ficasse longe dele! Mas Masen mandou um bilhete, dizendo que vem me ver hoje... Está com ciúmes por ele não ter desistido de mim com tanta facilidade?

— De jeito nenhum, e não vou descer. Pode ficar com todos eles para você!

Se estavam interessados em Tanya, jamais olhariam para ela. Por outro lado, o que será que o pai tinha prometido para conseguir trazê-los até ali? Se estavam atrás de dinheiro, não desistiriam tão fácil.

Bella concluiu, então, que ela mesma teria de dissuadi-los. Tanya se olhava no espelho, ajustava o vestido e balbuciava:

— Mas você nem sequer os conheceu! Tome, pode usar minha faixa azul se quiser. — Abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou de lá uma faixa de cetim azul. — Precisa de algo para tirar esse cabelo horroroso do rosto.

— Não quero isso! Quero que esses homens vão embora!

Tanya voltou a se olhar no espelho.

— Está bem. Não ia combinar com você mesmo... Talvez eu mesma devesse usá-la, vai realçar meus olhos.

Mas Bella tinha outras idéias para aquele pedaço de pano. Enquanto Tanya contemplava a própria imagem no espelho, e beliscava as bochechas para ficar rosadas, a irmã saltou da cama sobre ela e arrancou a faixa de suas mãos. Tanya, porém, não a soltou, deu um grito de raiva e a puxou de volta. Ao fazê-lo, bateu o ombro em uma lamparina, que se espatifou no chão.

— Que, diabos, está acontecendo aí?! — o pai gritou, para alegria de Bella. O plano estava funcionando, mas a briga pela faixa não bastaria. Então correu até a janela e puxou as cordas das cortinas, que caíram, escurecendo o quarto. As cordas eram grossas e fortes. Perfeitas!

— O que está fazendo? — Tanya perguntou, afastando-se. — Nem pense em me amarrar de novo! Papai vai acabar com você se souber o que aconteceu no baile de Beaufort.

— Ele vai me punir de qualquer jeito...

— Posso fazer com que seja ainda pior!

Bella estava disposta a correr o risco.

— Venha aqui!

Tanya tentou correr, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Em poucos instantes, estava no chão, gritando, enquanto a irmã amarrava seus braços.

— Socorro! — Tanya implorou, quando viu fracassar todas as suas tentativas de se libertar.

Bella ouviu o pai subir as escadas, e se colocou cara a cara com a irmã.

Tanya falou entre os dentes.

— Agora você está perdida!

Ela sabia o que a irmã queria dizer, por isso, correu até a porta, recolocou o triângulo de madeira, dizendo:

— Isso é o que você pensa...

Edward ouviu os gritos antes mesmo de chegar à casa da noiva. Eram horripilantes, parecia que alguém estava sendo assassinado. Imediatamente saltou do cavalo, sem se preocupar em amarrá-lo no mourão, e correu para a frente da residência dos Swan. Bateu à porta, enquanto os gritos, que estava convencido serem de Tanya, ecoavam ao seu redor.

A porta foi aberta por um rapaz bastante jovem. Ele estava de chapéu e bengala, pronto para sair, mas Edward não parou para perguntar nada. Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, e encontrou outros dois homens na sala de estar. Os dois estavam em pé, segurando chapéu e luvas, pálidos e desconfortáveis.

— Onde ela está?

Os dois homens menearam a cabeça, e um deles, que deveria ter pelo menos uns sessenta anos, respondeu:

— No quarto. O pai subiu e...

Edward correu para o próximo lance de escadas, mas o barulho de estouro de boiada o fez parar. Não que já tivesse ouvido tal som, mas imaginava que era como o que vinha do quarto.

— Socorro! Ela está me matando!

Edward e os outros dois homens se sobressaltaram ao ver Tanya e a irmã correndo do quarto para a sala do segundo andar.

Tah pisou na barra da saia, e ambas foram parar no chão. Quando conseguiram se equilibrar, Tanya começou a gritar de novo. Ela estava apanhando da irmã mais velha ou... a outra estava lhe fazendo cócegas? De modo impiedoso, é verdade, mas a ponto de transformar os gritos em altas risadas.

Os pais entraram no quarto em seguida, o pai a arrancou de cima de Tanya, que olhou ao redor e viu os dois homens e Edward, em particular, e começou a chorar alto.

Aquela pequena tinha um belo pulmão!

Ao mesmo tempo, a irmã mais velha se debatia, os cabelos avermelhados sobre o rosto, enquanto o pai tentava segurá-la.

— Acalme-se, Isabella!

Edward. Ah, então, o nome era Isabella!

— Solte-me! — Ao dizer tais palavras, cravou os dentes no braço do pai.

O conde recuou diante da cena.

Charlie a soltou com violência, e Isabella foi parar no chão, mas ao contrário da irmã mais jovem, que chorava nos braços da mãe, apenas deu uma tossidela. Levantou, sacudiu a poeira, e sentou-se na poltrona. Esticou o vestido, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, e olhou para os dois homens ao lado de Edward.

— Meu pai comentou que os senhores queriam me ver... — disse, em tom baixo.

— Eu não — o primeiro respondeu. — Preciso ir!

— Espere, vou com o senhor! — o segundo afirmou, e ambos correram escada abaixo.

— Esperem! Ela é uma boa menina! Muito obediente... — Charlie Swan tentava em vão convencê-los a retornar.

A Sra. Swan voltou-se para Edward:

— Lorde Masen, por favor, sente-se. Não vá embora! Foi apenas um — lançou um olhar para a filha mais velha — mal-entendido. Dê-nos apenas um momento para nos recompor.

Ela amparou Tanya, ajudou-a a se levantar, e ambas subiram juntas as escadas, rumo à ala privativa da casa. Isabella tentou se juntar a elas, mas a mãe a impediu.

— Fique longe de nós, seu demônio! Eu mesma vou lhe dar uma surra por isso!

Isabella, então, afastou-se, enquanto a mãe e a filha caçula desapareciam nas escadas. Edward chegou a sentir pena dela, mas não durou muito. Aquela atrevida merecia ser repreendida, embora, se tivesse uma filha, jamais usaria palavras tão agressivas.

A irmã mais velha de sua noiva se sentou, e a maneira como olhou para ele fez com que desaparecesse qualquer simpatia de sua mente.

Edward lhe fez uma mesura.

— Belo espetáculo, srta. Swan. Quando será a próxima performance?

Isabella o retalhou com o olhar.

— Acha que eu estava me divertindo? — Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre o rosto, e ela a puxou para trás de novo.

— Sim, sobremaneira! — Apontou para a cadeira ao lado da dela. — Permite-me?

— Não me importo nem um pouco com o que faz ou deixa de fazer.

— Estava tão cheia de boas intenções e conselhos quando nos conhecemos semana passada... — Edward ironizou. Deu uma olhada ao redor. Os móveis velhos, os enfeites baratos, a atmosfera sombria. Se não sabia por que os Swan tinham colocado a filha de dezessete anos à disposição para se casar, ou por que aceitaram sua proposta sem pestanejar, naquele momento ficava bastante claro. Precisavam de dinheiro! Por certo, Charlie Swan havia decidido que o que era bom para uma filha, também era para a outra.

— Imagino que os homens que encontrei aqui vieram para cortejá-la.

Bella o olhou de soslaio, deixando-o com vontade de rir. Nenhum deles conseguiria domar uma fera como ela!

— E não acho que tenha recebido nenhuma proposta dos três... Pelo visto, creio que os amedrontou!

— Ótimo! Se eu conseguisse amedrontá-lo também, aí sim meu trabalho estaria completo!

— Nem tente. Passo grande parte do tempo no Parlamento, com Aro gritando até quase os pulmões saltarem para fora, prometendo incitar meus eleitores a usar de violência contra mim. Então acho que consigo muito bem suportá-la, mocinha!

Bella franziu o cenho. Não queria ser chamada de _mocinha, _nem ter seus esforços menosprezados.

Edward fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, quando percebeu uma gota de sangue no lábio inferior dela. Instintivamente se levantou e se aproximou.

Isabella se encolheu.

— Não vou machucá-la. Venha aqui! — Tentou tocá-la no queixo, mas ela se esquivou.

— Por favor, prefiro que não me toque.

— Tudo bem, mas a senhorita está sangrando. Ao menos pegue meu lenço e... — Olhou para o vestido sujo e velho. — Apenas pegue!

Ela limpou o lábio, em seguida olhou para o lenço manchado de sangue, e o recolocou no ferimento, agradecendo.

Por um momento, Edward se perdeu nos olhos castanhos. Eram olhos de tigresa, intensos e assustados, destacando-se na pele clara. Uma das razões pela qual havia escolhido Tanya era o tão festejado padrão _cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, _isso sem falar na pele alva feito porcelana e nas formas delicadas, atributos que jamais saíam de moda. Nunca se sentira muito atraído pelas morenas, mas aquela garota, de pele clara e cabelos avermelhados, era muito sedutora. Não era bonita como a irmã, mas havia nela algo primitivo, exótico e sensual que o atraía.

De súbito, seus olhos percorreram a linha do pescoço longo, até o pequeno espaço de pele revelado pelo discreto decote do vestido. Imaginou se tudo seria daquela cor de leite, seios, ventre, pernas... E no mesmo instante forçou-se a voltar os olhos para o rosto dela.

Isabella ainda segurou o lenço nos lábios por alguns instantes, até perceber que o sangramento havia diminuído. E, pela terceira vez, tirou o cabelo do rosto.

O único som que se ouvia na sala era o do relógio sobre a lareira, até que Edward não aguentou mais.

— Acha que Tanya vai voltar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Será que eu conseguiria convencer a senhorita a ir buscá-la?

— Claro que não! — respondeu Isabella, com olhar incrédulo.

— Não gosta muito de sua irmã, não é mesmo?

— De onde tirou essa idéia, lorde Masen?

— Sabe que não precisa ter ciúme dela, não sabe? A senhorita também é atraente... a sua maneira!

— Sinto-me lisonjeada! — respondeu, ríspida.

— E tenho certeza de que, caso se esforce um pouco, conseguirá encontrar um bom marido.

— Tentarei me lembrar disso na próxima vez que meu pai trouxer para casa três gorilas dispostos a usar de quaisquer artimanhas para conseguir me levar para a toca.

— Gorilas não vivem em tocas, preferem árvores ou cavernas.

— Isso não faz a menor diferença!

— Acho que estou começando a entender... — Edward se lembrou das palavras dela, no baile. — A senhorita não quer se casar, não é?

— Uma jovem que não deseja se casar? Que idéia ridícula, lorde Masen! — ela ironizou, voltando os olhos castanhos para ele.

— Ridícula mesmo, ainda mais considerando os métodos que a senhorita usa para evitar isso, como escalar varandas e coisas assim.

— Alguma outra sugestão?

— Não, apenas uma pergunta: por que não quer se casar?

— A minha é melhor: por que o senhor quer _tanto _se casar?

— Por uma série de motivos — Edward respondeu, sem saber por que a gravata parecia ter encolhido e apertar-lhe o pescoço.

— Dê-me apenas três.

— Para começar, eu aprovo o casamento. É bom para a moral do país, e...

Bella o interrompeu, com o dedo em riste.

— Isso é apenas teoria. Dê-me uma boa razão. Pessoal!

Edward teve vontade de dizer que suas razões pessoais não lhe diziam respeito, mas sentiu que era sua obrigação, como membro do Parlamento, convencê-la a se casar, afinal, o que seria da Inglaterra se começassem a surgir mulheres com opinião própria, convencidas de que não precisavam de marido?! Já tinha lido _Lysistrata, _e não queria ver sua terra invadida por um bando de moçoilas desencaminhadas!

— Acho que também quero me casar porque preciso de um herdeiro. Um dia serei um marquês, e preciso de um filho para dar continuidade à linhagem.

Ela pareceu considerar a resposta, e concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— É verdade... Crianças são um bom motivo para se casar. Sentirei falta disso. Qual é o terceiro?

Edward pensou por alguns instantes. Que, diabos, seria o seu terceiro motivo?!

— Minha carreira. A esposa certa pode ser benéfico para um homem como eu.

Tão logo terminou de falar, ele soube que tinha dado a resposta errada.

A expressão de Isabella anuviou-se e ela meneou a cabeça, inconformada.

— Homens! Todos iguais... Chegam a me dar náuseas...

Ela se levantou para sair da sala, mas Edward a impediu de fazê-lo.

— Espere! Então não consegui fazê-la reconsiderar sua decisão?

— Reconsiderar? O quê?! Aceitar uma instituição criada para beneficiar os homens em detrimento das mulheres? Que não tem nada a ver com amor ou estima? Assim sendo, lorde Masen, por que eu deveria me casar?

Bella aguardou uma resposta, mas Edward parecia não ter nenhuma. Ela ficou ali por mais alguns instantes, depois, sem nenhum ar de vitória, murmurou:

— Foi o que pensei...

E dizendo isso saiu da sala, com a barra do vestido marrom desbotado esvoaçando, com a altivez de uma rainha.

— Você perdeu o juízo de vez?! — Alice perguntou, assim que Bella abriu a porta do sótão, onde ficara confinada desde o incidente.

A criada da casa também dormia lá, mas, naquele momento, Bella estava sozinha, tanto no sótão quanto em casa. Tanya e a mãe tinham saído para passear no Hyde Park, como era moda naquele horário. Seria mais luxuoso cavalgar, mas a família não tinha cavalo nem carruagem.

— Entre! — Bella convidou-a, mas ela ficou do lado de fora, fitando-a.

Alice havia mudado bem pouco nos dezoito anos que Bella a conhecia. Tornara-se a linda moça que todos diziam que seria, mas não era vaidosa, nem soberba, era, sim, demasiado honesta.

— Está dormindo no quarto da criada agora?

Bella suspirou.

— Como pôde perceber não tive opção.

— Ah, isso não tem importância! — Alice entrou, curvando-se para não bater a cabeça no teto baixo. — Sue me contou que ouviu comentários sobre você atirar em um cavalheiro, tentar atear fogo na casa e atacar Tah!

Bella riu. Seu plano havia funcionado!

— A última parte é verdade. Onde, diabos, Sue ouviu tudo isso?

— No açougue, eu acho. O açougueiro jura que vocês estavam quase noivos!

— O quê?!

— Foi essa também a minha reação! Fiz Sue me levar até lá, e então o homem admitiu que não era bem assim. Mas por que está sendo cortejada? Achei que havíamos prometido nos tornar aventureiras, e não esposas de alguém!

Bella aproximou-se mais da prima, torcendo para que o sermão tivesse acabado.

— E vou ser aventureira! Rose e eu inclusive estamos planejando uma grande aventura! Mas até conseguir partir, tenho de impedir meu pai de entregar minha mão em casamento... Achei que, causando certa comoção, colocaria para correr os pretendentes que meu pai tem trazido para casa. Homens como aquele açougueiro.

— Ótima idéia! Mas não acha que atear fogo nas coisas é um pouco exagerado?

— Não incendiei nada, nem tampouco atirei em ninguém. Mas ataquei Tah, só que...

— Ela mereceu! — As duas afirmaram em uníssono, e caíram na gargalhada.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

— Esperava que perguntasse isso...

Bella estava presa no sótão há algum tempo, pensando no próximo plano, e rezando para que o pai não colocasse a porta abaixo e a surrasse. Ele tinha saído depois dos incidentes daquele dia, e ainda não retornara, com a graça de Deus. Por mais que tivesse vontade de fugir e se esconder na casa de Kate, Bella sabia que isso só faria com que o pai ficasse com mais raiva, e garantisse uma punição ainda pior no final.

— Estive pensando sobre meus esforços para dissuadir os pretendentes que meu pai arruma... Não posso continuar agindo assim! Sabe como ele é.

Alice concordou com um gesto de cabeça e, em silêncio, o que era bastante incomum. Não era do tipo de garota que se amedrontava por qualquer coisa, mas tinha um cuidado especial quando o assunto era seu tio Charlie.

— Preciso me esforçar mais ainda para atrasar o casamento de Tanya com lorde Masen.

— Entendo, mas o anúncio do casamento já apareceu no _Times. _Agora Masen vai se apressar em levar Tah para o altar! É um homem orgulhoso.

— Orgulhoso? Arrogante, isso, sim! Só quer se casar porque precisa de um herdeiro, e acha que Tanya vai ajudá-lo a alavancar a carreira. Não liga a mínima para ela!

— E nem ela para ele, imagino.

— Então o que podemos fazer? Como mantê-los longe da igreja?

— Não sei, vou pensar em algo. Falarei com Kate e Rose também, três cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. Mas até termos um plano, não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada!

— Eu? Precipitada?

Alice deu uma sonora risada.

— Tudo bem... _Eu _não vou tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. Mas fique firme, Bella, vamos impedir esse casamento, nem que seja a última coisa que faremos!

Bella suspirou. Alice sempre colocava tudo nos termos mais dramáticos possíveis.

Charlie Swan saiu de trás da porta do sótão antes que a sobrinha pudesse perceber sua presença. Maldita moleca! Será que já não tinha problemas suficientes com a filha ingrata e teimosa?

Praguejou durante todo o caminho para o escritório, que mais parecia um _closet. _A casa que a família ocupava havia doze anos era minúscula, ele não tinha a menor privacidade ali.

Depois de bater a porta atrás de si, Charlie se dirigiu à escrivaninha, toda arranhada, e abriu a primeira gaveta, a única que não estava quebrada. Tirou de lá uma garrafa e um copo, serviu-se de bebida, e relaxou na cadeira.

O que faria com as duas filhas? Não era a primeira vez que desejava ter tido um filho. Ele poderia acompanhá-lo aos cassinos, ser seu parceiro. Um homem seria útil de diversas maneiras, diferente das filhas, que só serviam para ficar sentadas em casa e gastar seu dinheiro, sem oferecer nada em troca.

Aquilo tinha que chegar ao fim! Até então nenhuma das duas lhe fora útil... Tinha criado, educado e dado um dote a Tanya, certo de que ela compensaria tais esforços. A caçula era a mais bela das filhas, e já estava garantindo para si um futuro título de marquesa. Edward ia pagar pelo privilégio de desposar e se deitar com a pequena Tanya... Mas será que outros homens Inglaterra afora não pagariam ainda melhor? Afinal, Tanya acabara de entrar na idade de se casar, e Edward era o primeiro pretendente que aparecia! Talvez devesse ter esperado por um duque, ou até mesmo por algum príncipe estrangeiro.

E então, com Tanya comprometida, o que fazer com Bella?

Não era vantajoso, muito menos correto, casar Tanya antes de Bella. A filha mais velha tinha de se casar primeiro, caso contrário, a família pareceria desesperada. Charlie era o filho mais novo de um conde, e embora não desse a mínima para o que o homem a quem chamava de pai havia lhe ensinado, sentia-se preso a algumas regras e rituais sociais. _Precisava _casar Bella, antes de permitir que Tanya subisse ao altar. E tinha de ser rápido! Edward já estava pressionando, perguntando quando poderia correr com os proclamas, escolher uma data...

Charlie pensava que Edward seria um bom genro. Sorriu e tomou outro gole de bebida, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que o copo estava vazio. Encheu-o pela terceira vez, e notou que a garrafa estava quase seca. _Maldita! _A esposa estava roubando seu gim de novo! Mais tarde trataria de dar a ela o que merecia, mas, naquele momento, estava concentrado em seus pensamentos sobre o conde.

Edward Cullen era rico. Não chegava a ser milionário, mas um dia seria. Ainda assim, Charlie detestava a idéia de ter que desperdiçar a única filha bonita com um simples marquês. Sabia que Tanya podia conseguir pelo menos um duque. Quando era criança, prometera a ela um príncipe, e ainda achava a promessa plausível. Mas a idiota estava satisfeita com Edward, não cansava de arrulhar o quanto o noivo era bonito e educado. Imbecil!

O pai tinha outros planos para a mais bela das filhas... Mas o que fazer com Edward? Não podia descartar um futuro marquês. Tomou mais um gole de gim, e outro, e mais outro, e de repente tudo ficou claro!

O plano era tão bom, mas tão bom, que fez com que ele desse uma sonora gargalhada.

Sim, podia muito bem ter um marquês na família, e as duas filhas casadas com nobres. Vestiu o casaco, e se apressou em sair de casa, tinha de dizer a Edward que podia anunciar o casamento para o mais breve possível.

Charlie Swan estava pronto para casar a filha. Só precisava de uma breve parada na botica, e tudo sairia conforme o planejado.

* * *

_Que "pai" é esse? Meu Deus! Mais ele vai fazer um favor para nossa Bellinha, essa menina merece ser feliz, e o Edward vai provar que apesar de ser enganado, sabe lidar com as coisas, claro que vai ter momentos tensos, mais esse Edward não é totalmente um ogro kkkk..._

_Eu preciso dizer que amo a Alice? Não né! Alice é louca meninas, ela é capaz de qualquer coisa! #FicaDica_

_Então até Sabado Amores... Se der posto antes... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias... Bom Fim De Semana... Robsteijooooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Esse capitulo é lindo e ao mesmo tempo tenso... Se preparem para xingar muito Tah kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella se olhou no espelho pela última vez, antes de acompanhar as primas para o salão de baile de lorde Castleigh. Aquela era sua última chance de alertar o conde Masen sobre Tanya.

Tinham se passado duas semanas desde que o conde estivera em sua casa, e não o vira desde então. No entanto, sabia que os proclamas haviam sido anunciados, e que os preparativos para o casamento estavam a todo vapor. A família estava tão ocupada que parecia nem notar a presença de Bella.

Ela fora deixada para trás quando o pai, a mãe e a irmã viajaram para Derbyshire para conhecer o marquês e a marquesa de Ravenscroft, pais de lorde Masen. Mas o pai a autorizou a ficar com Kate, e Bella então aproveitou para cavalgar todos os dias. Foi um período maravilhoso, mas curto.

Ao voltar, Charlie parecia ter desistido de arrumar-lhe um marido, e isso a deixava apavorada. O pai jamais desistia de algo com tanta facilidade. Na certa estava planejando alguma coisa terrível!

Bella arrumou seu novo vestido de seda branco e desceu a escadaria. Na verdade o vestido não era dela, era um dos que Kate usara na temporada anterior. O traje era a contribuição de Kate para o plano. Rose e Alice haviam ajudado com o restante, e naquele momento sorriam ao ver a prima descendo as escadas.

— Perfeito! Você está maravilhosa! Tah vai se morder de ciúme! — Rose afirmou, aplaudindo.

Bella a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça, e respirou fundo. O baile de noivado da irmã não estava lotado, mas a lista de convidados era enorme! Tinha de agir rápido, antes que todos chegassem, ou então se sentiria mal e não conseguiria concluir o que havia planejado. As mãos estavam frias, e o coração acelerado. Por que não podia apenas fugir, esconder-se e pronto?!

A despeito das palavras encorajadoras de Rose, Bella não se sentia bonita. Pelo contrário, parecia que todos estavam olhando para ela!

Mais convidados estavam chegando, e ela sabia que tinha que se juntar à família para recebê-los.

Alice deu-lhe um último aperto de mão reconfortante.

— Sabe o que tem que fazer!

— Tenho de fazer Tanya mostrar a verdadeira face para Masen.

— Isso! Então ele vai cancelar o casamento, e você continuará sendo a fundadora do nosso Clube das Solteironas.

Rose e Kate seguraram-lhe as mãos.

— Erga o queixo. Confie em si mesma!

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça e forçou-se a ir até o hall, onde já estavam à mãe, o pai, a irmã e os tios, cumprimentando os convidados.

— Agora resolveu ficar apresentável? O que está tramando? — Charlie quis saber.

A filha apenas sorriu, e fez uma mesura para um barão e sua baronesa.

Tanya foi à próxima a cochichar:

— Parece uma idiota, sabia? Está tentando ofuscar meu brilho?

Bella sorriu para ela.

— Ninguém vai olhar para mim, não se preocupe! — Cumprimentou lorde Alistar e a tia Renata, pais de Alice.

— Ninguém nunca olha para você — Tanya a provocou.

A irmã voltou o rosto para os convidados, bem a tempo de ver que Masen chegara.

_Graças a Deus ele chegou! _Foi à primeira coisa que Bella pensou e _Como é bonito!, _Foi à segunda. Nunca tinha prestado atenção de verdade aos homens, preocupava-se apenas em evitá-los. Alguns eram mais altos, gordos ou barulhentos que outros, mas eram apenas características da espécie, nada que despertasse seu interesse.

Edward, sim, despertava! Era difícil olhar para ele e não ficar absorta. O rosto, bem definido, com maçãs proeminentes contrastando com a testa altiva e o queixo largo, a boca macia, tudo aquilo a intrigava. Os cabelos, que até então achava compridos demais, eram perfeitos! Lisos, desciam até a curva do pescoço e contornavam a nuca como se fossem as asas de um gavião. Eram bronzes, da cor da terra pronta para o plantio, e brilhantes como o orvalho da manhã.

Então, Bella voltou a si. Não podia fitá-lo daquela forma, muito menos pensar nele daquela maneira! Se não tomasse cuidado, passaria a acreditar que estava apaixonada! Embora estivesse disposta a fazer de tudo para impedir que o conde se casasse com Tanya, pelo menos até conseguir um jeito de fugir, sabia que a cerimônia se realizaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que jamais aconteceria era um homem como o conde Masen se interessar por uma mulher como ela!

E ali estava ele, bem na sua frente, cumprimentando-a com uma mesura.

Bella se forçou a fazer o mesmo, e murmurou algo que desejava de todo o coração ser educado, mas Edward pareceu não ouvir. O conde permaneceu ali por alguns instantes, com um olhar tão quente e intenso que fez Bella estremecer. O plano das primas não ia funcionar! Decerto, ele a estava achando medonha!

— O que é isso que está vestindo? — interrogou ele, franzindo o cenho e mirando-lhe o decote pronunciado.

Bella olhou para o vestido, e depois de volta para os lindos olhos de Edward.

— Um... Um vestido, ora.

— Coloque um xale por cima, está revelando mais do que deveria!

E assim Edward se retirou.

Bella o observou cumprimentar Tanya. Embora o vestido da irmã fosse tão decotado quanto o dela, o conde parecia não ter críticas a respeito. Ele apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão, o que fez com que Bella sentisse uma pontada no coração, como sentia quando era criança e a irmã pedia o pedaço de bolo que ela havia escolhido, ou a boneca com a qual sonhava, ou mesmo quando ganhava um beijo da mãe, enquanto Bella ficava apenas olhando.

_Ciúmes._

Bella queria arrancar o próprio coração de dentro do peito. Não podia admitir aquela cobiça por algo que pertencia à irmã, em especial em se tratando de algo tão sem valor quanto um homem!

Edward e Tanya se retiraram, não antes de ela olhar para a irmã mais velha e dar um sorriso falso.

O restante da família também se afastou, até ficar apenas Bella no hall. Ela sabia que os casais logo começariam a dançar, então tinha de dar um jeito de induzir Edward a tirá-la para dançar, valendo-se do último resquício de coragem que ainda restava.

— Você está bem? — Rose perguntou, aproximando-se. — A multidão está lhe fazendo mal?

— Não, mas... Não quero continuar com isso.

— Você consegue, Bella! Sei que está com medo, mas...

— Não é isso. Bem, estou... — Agarrou a prima pelos ombros e a puxou para o canto. — Estou com ciúmes!

— Ciúmes de quê? Do vestido de Tanya? Os de Kate são muito superiores! Juro que você está tão linda quanto ela, até mais!

— Não Rose, não estou com ciúmes da figura de Tanya. Estou com ciúmes de... — Abaixou o tom de voz ainda mais. — Acho... Quer dizer, acho que sinto algo pelo... O problema é o conde Masen! Quero ele para mim!

Rose cobriu a boca com a mão e sufocou a sonora gargalhada que desejava dar.

— E quem não quer, Bella? Ele é lindo de morrer!

Então Rose também o desejava?

— Mas Rose, prometemos nunca nos casar!

— E só porque nunca vou me casar, significa que não posso nem olhar para um homem? Pois quando ficar rica como pirata, pretendo ter vários amantes!

— Meu Deus!

— Bella, não pode ficar parada aqui. Escaparemos assim que eu encontrar o mapa do tesouro, mas preciso de mais tempo. Minha missão é encontrar o mapa, a sua é se manter solteira enquanto eu cumpro a minha. Então se mexa!

Bella bateu continência, mas a prima a empurrou com delicadeza. Então ela entrou no salão, e deu de cara com Tanya e Edward dançando. Sentiu outra onda de ciúme, e uma boa dose de incerteza. Os dois ficavam tão lindos juntos, os cabelos bronzes e olhos verdes do conde em contraste com a beleza pálida da irmã... Por que precisava separá-los?

_Um, dois, três..._

De repente percebeu que a irmã lançava-lhe um olhar de desprezo, e então se lembrou de que tinha de salvar a si mesma e a Edward. Ele não era o verdadeiro alvo!

Bella esperou até que Tanya fosse dançar com outro cavalheiro, e se aproximou de Edward. Fez isso de maneira tão evidente, que não havia como a irmã não perceber. Enquanto ai ao encontro a ele, recebia acenos cheios de motivação das três primas. O conde estava sozinho pela primeira vez naquela noite, Bella sabia que seria sua única chance. Ao se aproximar, Masen nem a olhou direito.

— Milorde — ela o chamou.

— Srta. Swan. — A voz de Edward era fria e polida.

Bella seguiu o olhar dele, e percebeu que contemplava a noiva dançando. Não demonstrava nenhum ciúme, pelo contrário, quanto mais olhava, mais parecia satisfeito com o que via.

— Vejo que ainda pretende se casar com minha irmã.

Edward a olhou de soslaio.

— E a senhorita ainda pretende me fazer desistir.

— Eu tentei. Mas agora que somos quase irmãos, talvez pudéssemos começar do zero.

— Se é o que quer... — ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Tanya, e em seguida ficou em silêncio.

Bella lançou um olhar apelativo para Rose, que estava do outro lado do salão. O que deveria fazer? Edward não a convidou para dançar, e nem parecia interessado em continuar a conversa. Tudo aquilo apenas serviria para deixar Tanya feliz, e não para provocar-lhe um acesso de raiva.

Rose mordeu os lábios e consultou Alice, que estava ao lado dela. As duas cochicharam enquanto Bella permanecia estática, torcendo para que ninguém se aproximasse.

O baile estava ficando cada vez mais cheio. Ela observava a multidão, e respirava fundo. Não podia entrar em pânico, não naquele momento. Respira, respira...

— A senhorita está bem? — Edward perguntou de repente.

O primeiro instinto de Bella foi dizer que sim, que estava muito bem. Sua família sempre zombava do pavor de multidões e locais apertados, mas naquele momento, em que havia conseguido a atenção do conde, queria mantê-la. O que Tanya faria em tal situação? Bella a observava flertar e fazer charme para homens há anos! Respirou outra vez e disse:

— Desculpe, mas não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que um pouco de ar fresco me faria bem...

Não precisou dizer mais nada, e já sentiu as mãos fortes em suas costas, conduzindo-a até a porta que levava para o gramado. Assim que saiu, reconheceu onde estava, e se lembrou de um banco de pedra bem perto dali.

— Se eu pudesse me sentar um pouco... — apressou-se em falar, antes que Edward saísse à procura de suas primas ou tias. — Acho que me sentiria melhor...

— Claro! — O conde a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu até o banco. Andava bem ao lado dela, e não fazia esforço algum para esconder a falta de vontade de estar ali.

Edward a fez sentar-se no banco e se colocou a uma distância apropriada, e Bella teve que pensar rápido em como fazê-lo se aproximar. Era imprescindível que a irmã os flagrasse conversando bem próximos, só assim ficaria com raiva e mostraria a verdadeira face.

— Muito obrigada por sua gentileza — agradeceu, num tom tão baixo que o conde foi obrigado a se aproximar para ouvir. — Já estou me sentindo melhor.

— É verdade, sua cor está voltando — ele concordou, embora com os olhos voltados para a casa.

Sem problemas! Não precisava prestar atenção a ela, apenas ficar ali em vez de cortejar Tanya. Havia algo excitante em tê-lo só para si. Em meio à penumbra e às sombras, a expressão dele era misteriosa, mas podia sentir sua presença e seu perfume amadeirado.

Bella fechou os olhos, e pensou na sensação da mão forte de Edward em suas costas. Quando voltou a abri-los, para sua surpresa, viu que ele a fitava.

Estavam tão próximos que seus joelhos se encostavam.

— Ainda pensa em não se casar, srta. Swan? — A voz de Edward estava mais baixa do que de costume.

— Penso não, tenho certeza!

Ele a encarava, e Bella desviou o olhar. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se não fizesse isso.

Tomando-a de surpresa, Edward colocou o dedo em sua face.

— Posso perguntar por quê? — questionou, sem se afastar. Na verdade, parecia ter se aproximado ainda mais.

— Eu... Não quero... Não desejo viver sob as ordens de um homem.

— Ah, então essa é a razão desta independência toda! Com certeza já se deu conta de que, se não se casar, viverá sempre sob as ordens de seu pai, não é?

Ela limitou-se a suspirar. Se tudo saísse como o planejado, logo estaria longe da maldade do pai, mas não poderia verbalizar seus pensamentos.

Edward se sentou ao lado dela e olhou para o gramado. Não falava nada, mas a perna grossa roçava na dela.

A respiração de Bella tornou-se ofegante, a simples sensação de tê-lo ao seu lado a fazia tremer. Queria sentir o calor daquele corpo, perder-se naqueles braços e, ao mesmo tempo, queria correr, escapar daquele homem e de qualquer outro.

— Está tremendo, senhorita. Devo oferecer-lhe meu casaco, ou já se sente bem para voltar ao salão?

Bella olhou para ele, e àquela distância conseguia enxergar-lhe o rosto muito bem. O olhar era de admiração, focado em seus lábios, e diante do calor daqueles olhos não conseguiu responder. Por que diabos a estava olhando daquela maneira? Os homens jamais a olhavam assim!

— Achei que tinha dito para colocar um xale!

— Disse, mas...

— Tarde demais. — Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella. — Agora não consigo mais resistir.

Ela tentou protestar, mas em vez disso e para sua própria surpresa, se viu rendida, fechando os olhos e sentindo a mão dele tocá-la na cintura, preparou-se para ser beijada.

— Edward, aí está você! — Uma voz estridente ecoou perto dali, interrompendo o momento mágico. — Procurei-o em todos os cantos do salão!

Bella abriu os olhos e deparou com Tanya correndo na direção deles.

Assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, o andar de Tah mudou de gracioso para brusco.

Bella retesou-se toda, preparando-se para o ataque que sabia que viria.

Edward ficou de pé e se afastou do banco.

— Tanya, querida, me perdoe por ter me afastado. Sua irmã não estava se sentindo bem.

Bella viu a raiva estampada no rosto bonito e desejou que Tanya mostrasse ao noivo quem era de verdade. Mas, em vez disso, a irmã a encarou e, de repente, como se tivesse percebido qual era a intenção por trás daquela cena, relaxou e sua expressão se transformou em uma máscara de preocupação.

— Ah, céus! Querida, você está bem? Quer que eu chame mamãe?

Bella arregalou os olhos. Onde estavam as acusações, o ataque de raiva? Mas Tanya era toda calma e preocupação. Sentou-se ao lado dela, e colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Oh não, de novo não... Pobre Bella!

_Pobre Bella?! _Desde quando ela falava daquela maneira?

— É uma bobagem — Tanya começou a explicar, olhando para o noivo —, mas Bella tem pavor de multidões. Mal consegue ir aos bailes sem ter um ataque histérico!

Bella fez um ar de riso diante do exagero, e a irmã cravou as unhas no braço dela.

— Em geral, precisamos levá-la para casa e colocá-la na cama. Edward, você poderia fazer a gentileza de encontrar minha mãe? Não quero deixar Bella aqui neste estado.

— Claro! Vou agora mesmo! — Edward correu para a casa, e a expressão de Tanya mudou, mostrando toda a fúria que pulsava dentro de si. Porém, por um instante, voltou a ficar serena, quando o conde olhou para trás para se despedir de Bella.

— Boa noite, srta. Swan. Espero que se recupere logo.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu, antes de engasgar com a dor das unhas de Tanya fincadas em seu braço. Puxou-o com força, e percebeu as marcas que a irmã havia deixado, e as gotículas de sangue que começavam a aparecer. — Tah, isso dói!

Virou-se para ela, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar o tapa. A mão de Tanya atingiu-a na bochecha, com tal força que a fez se desequilibrar. Bella gritou e tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas a irmã aproveitou a oportunidade para golpeá-la com as costas da mão, fazendo-a cair para trás.

Não se machucou, mas a falta de dignidade da situação era o suficiente para feri-la de morte.

— Isso é pelo que fez comigo agora e no baile de Beaufort! — Lentamente, Tanya se levantou e pisou no vestido emprestado de Kate. — Vagabunda! O que estava tentando fazer? Tirá-lo de mim?

Bella não respondeu, apenas olhou para a marca de sujeira das botas de Tanya sobre a seda.

— Como se um homem como Edward Cullen pudesse se interessar por uma bruxa feito você! Contente-se com sua condição de solteirona e fique fora do meu caminho! Se você se colocar no meu caminho de novo, eu a matarei.

— Tanya! — Ambas se viraram diante do grito do pai. — Já para dentro, antes que faça uma cena e estrague tudo!

— Mas papai, ela...

— Para dentro! O duque de Chawton acabou de chegar, e quando eu voltar quero vê-la dançando com ele!

Tanya lançou um último olhar para a irmã e, em seguida correu para a casa. Ainda no chão, Bella olhou para o pai, pensando se valia à pena tentar se explicar, já que de qualquer forma ele ficaria do lado da irmã.

De súbito, porém, os sapatos desapareceram. Bella olhou para cima, certa de que era algum truque, mas tudo o que viu foram as costas do pai. Ele estava indo embora, voltando para o salão.

Bella tentou se levantar, e então avistou gotas de sangue próximas à marca do calçado de Tanya. O vestido de Bella estava arruinado! Se voltasse para o baile naquele estado, a irmã diria a todos que ela tinha tropeçado, ou que o nariz sangrara. Edward ficaria com pena, e Bella sabia que jamais conseguiria se aproximar dele outra vez. Melhor mesmo era ir para casa, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, pelo menos por enquanto...

* * *

_Como essa Tanya é maldita em? Meu Deus com uma irmã dessa não se precisa de inimigos... Mas ela a Bellinha será vingada meninas kkk... Essa Tanya não vai casar com o nosso Edward, essa invejosa... Esperem e verão!_

_Então meus Amores... Otimo Sabado para vocês... Fiquem com o papai do céu, e que ele abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias... Robsteijoosss_

**_Até Domingo!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Não postei antes porque não estava bem, minhas crises de enxaqueca, e colicas não me ajudaram... Agora que estou um pouco melhor vem postar... Se preparem que nesse capitulo temos um casamento... Será que a Tah, vai casar com Edward? Só lendo pra saber... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Era quatro da manhã do dia de seu casamento e Edward não conseguia dormir. Andava de um lado para outro do quarto, com os pés descalços sobre o tapete que cobria o assoalho de madeira. Aquele cômodo era seu santuário, na casa simples em Mayfair, que comprara por não desejar morar com os pais em Grosvenor Square. Queria ter seu próprio espaço. A casa tinha uma pequena sala de visita e de jantar e um escritório no térreo, uma grande sala de estar e uma saleta anexa no primeiro andar, e vários dormitórios pequenos no segundo, que ele imaginava terem sido construídos para acomodar crianças. Mas não pretendia viver ali com a esposa, assim que se casasse com Tanya começaria a procurar uma nova casa, mais adequada para os dois.

Compenetrado, caminhou até a escrivaninha e abriu o prospecto de uma proposta de investimento que estava pesquisando para o primeiro-ministro. Tanto o governo quanto Sir Perceval ficariam felizes se graças àquela proposta a Inglaterra prosperasse; em contrapartida, se ela não fosse boa, seria difamado por todo o país. Não podia se permitir errar, nem naquela nem em qualquer outra área de sua vida.

Leu as páginas com cuidado, até as letras começarem a embaralhar. Estava impaciente, agitado, e não entendia por quê. Queria se casar, e sabia que a moça que escolhera daria uma excelente esposa. Era um pouco jovem, mas ele também só tinha trinta anos, e uma noiva jovem significava uma esposa maleável.

Ainda assim, sentia um desconforto, e não era a primeira vez. Costumava sentir o mesmo antes das votações na assembléia, em particular quando os ventos não sopravam a seu favor. O motivo de aquele desconforto ter surgido antes do casamento era um mistério, mas o sentira durante toda a semana anterior ou mais, desde o baile que a família da noiva oferecera a ele para formalizar o noivado.

Edward atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta da pequena sala íntima, dentro dele havia outra porta, que se abria no aposento da noiva. Embora não pretendesse morar ali por muito tempo, tinha reformado todo o cômodo para receber Tanya, era seu presente de casamento. Na semana anterior mandara pintar, trocar os papéis de parede e estofar a mobília, tudo em tons de azul-claro, rosa e lilás. Mas naquele momento, ao olhar para a cama, não conseguia enxergá-la ali... Imaginava a noiva na janela, com olhar impaciente, ou se enfeitando diante do espelho na penteadeira de madeira. Imaginava-a até na frente do guarda-roupa, escolhendo o vestido perfeito para um passeio à tarde, mas não conseguia enxergá-la na cama, não conseguia ver-se deitado com ela.

Deu meia-volta e retornou ao próprio quarto. De frente para a cama, forçou-se a pensar em Tanya ali. Mas a imagem que apareceu foi de uma garota de olhos castanhos e pele clara, cujos cabelos mognos e sedosos cobriam as curvas generosas até a linha da cintura. Estava nua, tinha os seios cobertos por mechas longas e brilhantes, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram a cintura e o quadril. Queria se aproximar e tocá-la, abraçá-la e encostar-se no corpo quente e exuberante. Podia sentir seu cheiro, uma fragrância de morangos maduros...

Fechando os olhos, imaginou-se beijando-a na boca, e deslizando as mãos por todo o corpo delgado, até chegar às nádegas e pressionar o membro ereto contra a...

Edward abriu os olhos depressa e suspirou. Aquela bruxa o enfeitiçara, não havia outra explicação! Não dera a mínima para ela até a festa de noivado, mas desde o momento em que a vira naquele vestido decotado, não conseguia parar de pensar nos seios fartos, na boca carnuda... Garota atrevida! Por que não colocara um xale? Melhor ainda, por que não usou um daqueles vestidos feiosos que estava acostumada? Assim ele não sentiria a menor vontade de descobrir o que tinha sob eles, e jamais imaginaria que ela era tão perfeita e exuberante, que as mãos de qualquer homem pulsavam de vontade de acariciá-la.

Ao contrário da maioria das beldades da cidade, de uma beleza loira e fria em seu excesso de formalidade, incluindo sua futura esposa, Isabella era viva: a pele, os cabelos, a aparência iluminada por uma sensualidade que ele precisava provar, tocar. Perto dela, Tanya parecia pálida e sem-graça, uma mortal diante de uma deusa.

Ele tinha tentado evitá-la no baile, mas Isabella o perseguira. Mesmo assim, tentou ignorá-la, ser frio, mas não conseguiu ir adiante quando ficaram sozinhos, os braços ao redor dela, as bocas tão próximas a ponto de deixá-lo louco de desejo. E ainda a desejava; não restava a menor dúvida de que grande parte daquela inquietação tinha nome e sobre nome: Isabella Swan.

Edward não era santo, mas também não era nenhum libertino. Orgulhava-se de ser disciplinado, não precisava e nem queria companhia todas as noites, e nem tentava levar para a cama todas as mulheres que conhecia. Tinha a vitalidade de um homem de trinta anos, mas as necessidades não o estavam pressionando. Chegava a ficar semanas sem nem sequer pensar em mulheres, em especial quando se via muito atarefado com assuntos importantes da política. Procurava por uma companheira que tivesse os mesmos objetivos, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Pretendia ser fiel a Tanya, e tinha esperanças de que ela viesse a amá-lo um dia.

Sabia bem o que queria, e por isso não entendia por que ele, alguém honrado, disciplinado e racional, não conseguia parar de fantasiar com a irmã de sua noiva. Seria tão depravado, a ponto de imaginar trair a esposa antes mesmo de trocarem as alianças? Tão pervertido, que não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Isabella deitada sob ele, com as pernas abertas e a respiração entrecortada?

_Diabos!_

Virou-se e esmurrou a escrivaninha, derrubando vários livros e fazendo os papéis voar. Lá se foram as cuidadosas anotações para o primeiro-ministro! Chacoalhou a cabeça, e se ajoelhou para recolher os papéis, e quem sabe organizar as idéias e se acalmar. De repente, escutou uma leve batida à porta, seguida pela voz do mordomo:

— O senhor está bem, milorde?

— Estou. Volte em uma hora, estarei pronto para me vestir para o casamento.

— Sim, milorde.

Edward o ouviu se afastar e retomou a tarefa. A cada papel que recolhia, cada livro, cada pena que recolocava no lugar de costume, ia afastando da mente a imagem da irmã de Tanya. Organizou o quarto e os pensamentos, e não havia lugar para Isabella Swan em nenhum deles.

A porta do quarto se abriu violentamente, e Bella sentou-se com um grito preso na garganta.

— Tanya, vá para o quarto de sua mãe agora!

Bella assistiu à irmã saltar da cama, passar pelo pai em pé na porta, e correr para fora. Era o dia do casamento dela, e Bella havia saído do sótão apenas dois dias antes. Será que o pai tinha se esquecido de que a autorizara a voltar para o quarto?

— Papai, lembre-se, o senhor disse que eu podia voltar a dormir aqui.

Mas Charlie continuava bloqueando a porta, e ela se encolheu ao vê-lo levantar a lamparina que trazia consigo e entrar no quarto. Não estava sozinho, atrás dele vinha um homem quase do tamanho da porta, que a encarou com intenções bastante óbvias.

— Pa... papai, o que o senhor deseja? — Bella puxou os joelhos contra o peito, tentando encolher-se o máximo possível. Tentou controlar a respiração, enquanto o coração batia descompassado.

_Um, dois, três..._

— E então, o que acha? — O pai dirigiu a palavra ao homem musculoso, segurando a lamparina próxima de Bella para que ela ficasse bem visível. Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo e puxou-a para fora da cama. — Levante-se garota. Mostre o que tem.

Bella gritou ao ser arrancada da cama e jogada ao chão. A barra da camisola enroscou no pé da cama, fazendo com que a gola esticasse e deixasse o ombro à mostra, e ela se apressou para arrumá-la antes que mostrasse ainda mais. Com a cabeça rodando, agarrou-se nas pernas do pai e levantou os olhos, para ver o homem que sorria para ela. Deus do céu, podia ver o volume na calça dele!

— Gostei. Dez pratas, não?

Ela não pôde acreditar. Estava sendo vendida?

— Dez pratas — o pai concordou, e esticou a mão para pegar o dinheiro.

O homem entregou-lhe um maço de notas desbotadas, e em seguida se aproximou dela.

Bella gritou, como nunca havia gritado antes, tão alto que poderia acordar não apenas a casa, mas os vizinhos e toda a Londres.

— Pare com essa gritaria infernal! Eu lhe dei uma chance, trouxe pretendentes e a levei em bailes. Mas você não me ouviu. — Charlie se abaixou, e Bella sentiu seu hálito de bebida. — Você, e aquela moleca de sua prima, tinham de fazer planos!

Ele a levantou e a jogou para o homem musculoso, mas Bella se segurou na mão dele.

— Isabella, me solte! — Charlie ordenou, mas ela continuou segurando, e de alguma forma usou aquele terror para ganhar coragem. Olhou para o rosto do pai, e percebeu que ele a estava encarando, com expressão incerta. Imaginou que não esperava tal atitude dela.

— Paizinho — ela gritou, chamando-o de um apelido que não usava desde que era apenas uma garotinha. — Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Tudo menos isso!

— Não vou tolerar tamanha insubordinação — ele berrou. — Você não é mais minha filha!

— Paizinho, não, por favor. Eu vou me casar, com qual quer um que o senhor escolher. Por favor, não me entregue a ele. — Olhou para o brutamontes de novo. — _Por favor._

— Vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar? Se casará com quem eu escolher? — Ao encará-lo, exibiu um ar de riso e sentiu o sangue gelar. — _Qualquer um? _Até mesmo com o noivo de sua irmã?

Bella engoliu em seco. Queria negar, o que ele sugeria era errado, imoral. Mas olhou de novo para o homem musculoso, de volta para o pai, e concordou.

— Ótimo! — Charlie voltou para a porta, bateu palma e Maggie, a pobre criada da casa, apareceu carregando uma bandeja com chá.

— O que é isso?

Ele colocou um pouco do líquido em uma xícara e a jogou nas mãos da filha.

— Beba ou aceito o dinheiro dele.

— Mas papai, isso não vai dar certo. Masen não é bobo, vai perceber que eu não sou Tanya, mesmo que esteja coberta por um véu.

Charlie Swan sorriu.

— Não se preocupe com Masen. Subornei um de seus criados para dar a ele esse mesmo chá. Agora beba!

O brutamontes se retesou, sem tirar os olhos dos seios de Bella. Ela bebeu o líquido malcheiroso de um só gole.

Três horas depois, entrou na capela, fria e quieta, enxergando tudo sob uma espessa névoa. Quase desmaiou, mas o pai a apoiou. Estava feliz por não ver nada, feliz por não poder enxergar o rosto do noivo. Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo, em Tanya chorando em casa, enquanto tomava seu lugar. Não queria imaginar o que Edward faria quando levantasse o véu e visse a noiva. Mas talvez ele nem notasse, pois estava drogado como ela.

Cada vez que o padre falava seu nome, o pai tossia atrás dela, então não conseguia ouvir se ele o havia trocado pelo de Tanya. De repente, sentiu um chacoalhão, foi encorajada a falar, e obedeceu. Parecia muito mais fácil obedecer naquele momento, depois de ter bebido o tal chá. Fez os votos, com uma voz que parecia não ser a sua, e que mesmo assim gostava de ouvir, e não queria que parasse.

Mas, do mesmo jeito que foi encorajada a falar, também foi obrigada a se calar, e quis morrer quando o pesado véu foi levantado, e olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes. O choque e o desgosto de lorde Masen foram como uma dolorosa bofetada. E em seguida tudo ficou escuro.

Bella espreguiçou e tentou abrir os olhos, mas estavam tão pesados que sua vontade era virar de lado e voltar a dormir. O corpo estava dolorido, mal conseguia se mexer, e a cada vez que tentava, a cabeça parecia explodir. Mas não podia dormir o dia todo, tinha de ir ao casamento de Tanya.

Com uma imensa força de vontade, abriu os olhos. O quarto estava escuro, a cama tinha lençóis de seda azuis, então, diante do material luxuoso, deu-se conta de que não conhecia aquele lugar. As cortinas, também azuis, estavam fechadas, por isso não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas a sensação era de que havia dormido durante uma semana inteira.

Fechou os olhos outra vez e tentou pensar onde poderia estar. Antes estava dormindo em sua própria cama, e então...

Bella sobressaltou-se. Tudo ficou tão claro que a cabeça latejava com o esforço de organizar as imagens.

O pai invadindo o quarto.

O brutamontes do tamanho da porta.

A igreja.

A névoa.

Edward levantando o véu. _Não!_

Tinha de encontrá-lo. Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, forçou-se a ignorar a dor e se sentar, e quando conseguiu o lençol deslizou até a cintura. Estava nua em uma cama estranha! De repente, ouviu um grunhido, e algo se mexeu ao seu lado, e então um braço masculino surgiu em meio à seda.

Bella gritou e puxou o lençol, cobrindo-se até o pescoço. Chutou o homem, e se encolheu na beirada da cama, o mais distante que conseguiu.

— Mas que, diabos... — ele disse.

Ao puxar o lençol para se cobrir, ela o descobriu, e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que também estava nu.

_Um, dois, três, quatro..._

Por todos os santos, estava na cama com um homem nu! Beliscou o próprio braço, na esperança de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Mas o braço doeu, e ela não acordou... O homem virou-se, e ela pôde ver o peito desnudo e quase todo o restante, o pedaço de lençol mal o cobria na altura dos quadris.

Bella o fitou, não conseguia parar de olhar. Em seguida se levantou, puxou o lençol, e tropeçou nos próprios pés. Gritou, afastando-se do homem, então totalmente descoberto, e se enrolou com firmeza.

— Mas que... — Edward olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho, parecia confuso. Não dava sinais de reconhecê-la, muito menos de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas àquela altura, Bella já se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido. O plano de seu pai havia dado certo. Ele a forçara a concordar, a drogara, depois fizera o mesmo com o noivo. E então Edward Cullen, o conde Masen, estava ali, olhando-a, nu e confuso, deitado na cama que os dois tinham dividido.

— Pare de gritar! Não consigo pensar com a senhorita gritando desse jeito — Edward ordenou, assim que foi capaz de falar.

Bella obedeceu, seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de medo.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto tentava entender que estranha cena era aquela. No instante anterior estava dormindo, sonhando com uma mulher macia e quente repousando a seu lado. Em seguida fora empurrado, lançado ao frio, e acordado em meio a gritos e lamentos. A cabeça doía tanto que atrapalhava o costumeiro raciocínio rápido.

Ele tentou recapitular os acontecimentos, recapitular seus passos, mas a tarefa não era fácil. Estava escuro e ventando... Lembrava-se de uma igreja... De falar com Charlie Swan... De ficar zangado... De os dois terem discutido...

Edward se levantou em um sobressalto e disse um palavrão.

Bella soltou um grito esganiçado e pulou para trás, levando os lençóis consigo.

Ele estava nu, com uma ereção matinal que não podia esconder.

— Maldição! Aquele cretino! Vou acabar com ele.

Ágil, vestiu o robe, e em dois tempos estava sentado na escrivaninha, com a pena na mão, procurando um papel em branco. Mas, de súbito, parou. Como poderia consertar a situação com uma pena? Precisava de uma arma! Tinha de encontrar Charlie Swan, enfiar a arma na boca dele e puxar o gatilho.

Um gemido exasperado escapou de seus lábios.

Olhou para a pena de novo. Escreveria uma carta e denunciaria o que tinha acontecido. Diria que o sogro o tinha dopado, não sabia como, mas tinha. Estava entorpecido e pouco lúcido quando trocou os votos com a noiva, e quando levantou o véu encontrou Isabella, no lugar de Tanya. Depois o sogro o chamou de lado e mostrou a certidão de casamento, onde havia o nome de Isabella.

Diante de seu espanto, o maldito Charlie sugerira-lhe que não fizesse nenhum escândalo, afinal, uma irmã ou outra, qual era a diferença? Estava casado com uma Swan, sobrinha do conde de Castleigh, o que mais poderia querer?

Edward dissera a Charlie, com todas as letras, que queria Tanya, mas ele chegou com Isabella, e chá. Mais chá.

Apoiou a cabeça dolorida nas mãos. Não havia nada a fazer, tinha visto a certidão de casamento, e assinado também! Estava casado com Isabella. Fizera os votos de núpcias, e nem sequer se lembrava se o nome que o padre dizia era o dela ou o de Tanya. E para selar o compromisso, dormira com ela. Achava que não a tinha possuído, que não haviam feito amor, mas como ter certeza, e que importância isso teria? De qualquer forma ela estaria arruinada, mesmo se conseguissem anular o casamento.

_Ele _estava arruinado! Todos os sonhos e esperanças, os planos para o futuro, tudo tinha virado poeira no instante em que levantara aquele véu. Edward se permitiu um momento de pesar, pelo que acontecera, mas em seguida levantou a cabeça. Ainda não estava tudo acabado, não tão cedo!

Virou-se e encarou Isabella, sua esposa. Ela estava acuada em um canto, pálida e desconfiada, como se temesse ser agredida a qualquer momento. Parecia confusa e com medo, e tinha os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, como ele havia imaginado em suas fantasias.

— Precisamos conversar. Seu pai...

— Não vou voltar! — ela exclamou, com voz trêmula, mas decidida. — Sinto muito. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas _não vou _voltar.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Então a senhorita sabia? Fez parte desse plano deliberadamente? — Tentou conter o acesso de raiva.

— Não! — Bella saiu do canto, negando com tanta veemência que ele quase acreditou. — Não tive escolha. Ele... Se eu não concordasse, ele ia... — Interrompeu a explicação, examinou todo o quarto, em seguida voltou a olhar para Edward. As mãos apertaram ainda mais o tecido no pescoço, deixando a lateral de um dos seios à mostra.

Edward olhou em outra direção. Não queria desejá-la naquele momento, estava muito zangado, e desejo só complicaria as coisas ainda mais.

— Não entendo como isso aconteceu... — Isabella gesticulou para a cama. — Como viemos parar aqui? Não me lembro...

— A senhorita estava dopada — ele respondeu, sem rodeios. — Ópio, com toda a certeza.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— O chá. Meu pai me fez beber, antes de me levar para a igreja.

— O fato de estar dopada não muda o fato de que seu nome está em nossa certidão de casamento. A senhorita esteve comigo na igreja, e fez os votos.

— Eu não queria isso — Isabella respondeu, com voz enfraquecida.

— Não acredito! — A expressão chocada no rosto dela era visível, mas Edward não se importava. — Diga-me, por que deveria acreditar? Fez de tudo para me seduzir na noite da festa de noivado!

— O senhor _queria _ser seduzido.

— Pode ser, mas não queria este casamento. Não queria _a senhorita._

Ela hesitou e respirou fundo.

— Já deixou seus sentimentos com relação há mim muito claros. O que pretende fazer? — A voz ainda estava trêmula ao fazer a pergunta, mas não sabia ao certo se era por estar no quarto, nua e com um homem, ou se pela ameaça de ter de viver o restante de seus dias com o referido cavalheiro.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, queria matar o maldito Swan. A raiva já estava dando lugar ao desespero. — Não sei como escapar.

— Mas nós podemos anular o casamento e...

* * *

_Eu fiquei tensa nesse capitulo quando li... Meus Deus eu acreditei mesmo que o pai dela iria vender ela, chorei com ela, tadinha da Bella... Mas pelo menos para alguma coisa boa prestou o pai dela, ainda bem que o Edward não casou com aquela Tah safada, A Bella e o Edward nasceram um para o outro... E tipo ele queria se casar com a Bella, só não quer aceitar! Será que vai ter anulação? Hum... Amanhã eu conto para vocês!_

_Até Quarta Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Bom vamos nos divertir neste capitulo... Bella, Edward, lençol e o cavalo e a aparição de suas primas kkkk... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Anulação, divórcio... Tudo isso a arrumaria. Para onde vai? Seu pai não a aceitará de volta, e sua família cairá em desgraça.

— Já disse que não vou voltar. — A cor estava voltando ao rosto de Bella, e os olhos castanhos estavam enfurecidos. Mesmo sentenciado como estavam, Edward gostava de ver tamanha força de vontade. Ela deu um passo à frente.

— E muito menos aceitarei este casamento!

Edward fez um ar de riso.

— Sei... E o que sugere que façamos, srta. Swan? Não há como sair desta situação sem causar um escândalo, e não será um daqueles que as pessoas comentam algum tempo e depois se esquecem. Se qualquer um de nós cogitar contar a alguém que fomos induzidos a esta união, nem eu nem a senhorita jamais nos recuperaremos. — Com um nó na garganta, continuou: — Temos de usar todas as nossas habilidades para convencer as pessoas de que mudei de idéia, e resolvi me casar com a senhorita.

— E quem acreditaria nisso? E quanto ao anúncio, ao baile de noivado?

Edward olhou para Bella como se ela fosse uma simplória.

— As pessoas acreditarão no que eu disser. Construí minha reputação sobre os alicerces da honestidade e da integridade. — E tivera a infelicidade de pensar que todas as pessoas eram iguais a ele. Que tolo fora!

— Então é isso? Está preocupado com sua maldita carreira! Bem, não poderia me importar menos com a sua ascensão política... Eu... eu vou embora.

— Oh, não vai não... — A impostora podia até ter ajudado a enganá-lo, mas ele jamais permitiria que arruinasse sua carreira também. Edward ficou de pé e se aproximou, encarando-a. — Por acaso acha que _eu _quero ficar casado com a senhorita? Uma mulher que afirma não se importar nem um pouco com a carreira que levei a vida toda para construir? Que não é nem de longe tão bonita e charmosa quanto sua irmã, e com a qual serei obrigado a conviver pelo resto da vida? Acha mesmo que é isso que eu quero?

Bella deu um passo para trás, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não se iluda ao pensar que eu não sei o que a senhorita fez, sua mentirosa. Mas minhas mãos, as nossas mãos, estão atadas, não há como escapar. Não vou permitir que faça nada precipitado, que possa colocar em risco nossa reputação. Preciso de uma parceira, e não de mais uma responsabilidade.

Ela se soltou e deu dois passos atrás.

— Uma parceira? Háháhá! Quer mesmo é um cãozinho de estimação, que siga todos os seus passos sem reclamar. Sinto muito se não sou a esposa doce e cumpridora de ordens que imaginou ter, mas lhe asseguro que Tah também não seria.

— Acho que jamais saberei. Maldição! — Edward deu um soco na escrivaninha, furioso com a situação, com sua ingenuidade e com a falta de controle sobre tudo aquilo. — Não sei nem o que fazer com a senhorita... Vou apenas mandá-la para casa, deixarei que seu pai tome a decisão que achar melhor. — Era apenas uma ameaça sem sentido, mas mesmo assim Bella retesou-se de medo.

— Eu não vou. E se tentar...

— Presume que possa falar comigo dessa maneira? Fará o que eu mandar! — Não tinha intenção de dizer tais palavras, mas não conseguiu evitar. Nem pretendia fazer o que ameaçava, mas havia algo desafiador e impulsivo no olhar dela que o deixava fora de si.

— Seu cretino, egoísta! — ela gritou. — Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não serei um problema seu por muito tempo.

Bella pegou a ponta do lençol que arrastava no chão, ajeitou-a no braço e marchou até a porta, saindo em direção ao hall.

— Aonde, diabos, está indo agora? — Edward perguntou, enquanto a seguia. — Não pode andar em Londres vestida apenas com um lençol.

— Não é da sua conta! — ela respondeu por sobre os ombros, enquanto descia as escadas rumo à porta de entrada. — Volte para o quarto, e continue sentindo pena de si mesmo.

_A _voz dela se afastou, e Edward se viu obrigado a descer também. Passou por uma criada que olhava, curiosa, a mulher vestida com um lençol, e que arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo de robe.

— Não vou, não — avisou, assim que a enxergou novamente. — E você não vai sair daqui. Volte para o quarto agora mesmo!

Bella desceu os últimos degraus sem pestanejar. Assim que chegou à porta, o mordomo correu para abri-la.

— Amun! Não abra esta porta! — Edward bradou.

O pobre mordomo parou, mas ela apenas passou por ele sem se importar.

— De qualquer forma obrigada, Amun — agradeceu, como se o conhecesse há anos. — Posso muito bem abri-la sozinha.

— Sim, milady — o mordomo concordou, com uma mesura.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e terminou de descer as escadas correndo.

— Ordeno que pare agora, _Tanya!_

A esposa parou na hora, como se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe mortal. Ficou ali, de pé, com a mão na maçaneta. Edward prendeu a respiração, e pediu a Deus para que ela reconsiderasse a atitude. Ela apenas olhou para trás e o corrigiu:

— Meu nome é Isabella.

E abriu a porta, saindo para a manhã londrina.

Edward olhou para o mordomo, depois para a fila de criados que enchiam o hall e a escadaria. Cada um deles desviou o olhar, e voltou para seus afazeres. Em seguida, foi até a porta e a fechou com um golpe. Mulher idiota! Se queria sair e fazer papel de boba, azar o dela. Era ao que estava se referindo quando dissera que não queria que ela fizesse nada precipitado.

Do lado de fora ouviu um grito de homem, seguido de um som abrupto e fechou os olhos. Deus do céu, a mulher já estava parando o trânsito! Abriu a porta de novo e viu a esposa andando, de cabeça erguida, ombros nus, segurando o lençol na altura das orelhas. Voltou-se para os empregados, que o observavam embasbacados:

— Tragam minhas botas e selem o cavalo. Agora!

Os criados levaram mais tempo do que esperava para tirarem o cavalo do estábulo e o selarem, mas Edward aproveitou para vestir as calças que usara no dia anterior.

Logo saiu em disparada atrás de Isabella, seguindo a trilha de pessoas surpresas e fofoqueiras que ela havia deixado pelo caminho. Segundos depois a avistou. Por sorte, era muito cedo, e a maioria dos londrinos ainda estava dormindo, caso contrário, poderia ter sido abordada, ou até mesmo atacada.

— Isabella! — chamou-a, galopando ao seu lado.

— Ah, vejo que lembrou meu nome — ela respondeu, sem encará-lo.

— Foi um pequeno equívoco, e muito compreensível.

— Sei.

Decidiu tentar fazê-la recobrar a razão.

— Isabella, sei que está angustiada, mas precisa voltar para casa.

— Eu não tenho casa.

Edward podia jurar que ela acelerara o passo.

— Quero dizer, para a minha casa. Apenas por enquanto, até conseguirmos resolver esta situação.

Ele olhava para frente, tentando descobrir para onde a esposa estava indo. De repente, viu a carruagem do secretário de Segurança se aproximar, e fez uma reverência ao homem que o olhava pela janela.

Bella nem sequer notou.

— Melhor não.

Edward estava entrando em desespero. Mais um quarteirão, e estaria no coração de Mayfair, isso sem contar que era mais tarde do que pensava. As ruas estavam começando a ficar cheias. Tentou pela última vez fazê-la voltar a si.

— Isabella, vou pedir mais uma vez. — Posicionou-se com o cavalo na frente dela, bloqueando-lhe a passagem. — Estou implorando... Por favor, volte.

Bella mal levantou os olhos, deu um passo para o lado e passou pelo cavalo, arrastando a sujeira da rua com a ponta do lençol. Edward era um homem racional, mas tudo tinha limite! Assim que ela passou ao seu lado, abaixou-se, agarrou-a pelo braço e a jogou sobre o cavalo de barriga para baixo. Como era de se esperar, ela lutou para se soltar, deixando cair uma boa parte do lençol no processo, mas ele conseguiu cobri-la. Era só questão de segurá-la ali, até chegar em casa.

O cavalo em que estavam era manso, e Edward agradeceu a Deus por isso. Não conseguiria controlar um cavalo arisco e segurar Bella ao mesmo tempo. Mantinha um dos braços firme nas nádegas dela, que estavam dependuradas de um lado, enquanto a cabeça pendia do outro.

— Tire as mãos de mim! — Ela se contorcia e o esmurrava, até ficar com medo de cair e se agarrar à perna dele.

— Segure-se, mocinha atrevida. Estamos quase chegando.

O anúncio só fez com que começasse outra rodada de torções e murros, até que Edward a agarrou pela cintura e gritou:

— Se não quiser que eu levante esse lençol, e mostre seu traseiro para todo mundo, é melhor ficar quieta!

A ameaça funcionou. Ela parou de lutar e ficou quietinha no lombo do animal. Mas, infelizmente, Edward a havia ameaçado em alto e bom tom, e todas as pessoas na rua estavam olhando para ele. Não que já não estivessem, mas de alguma maneira o grito atraiu uma multidão, e antes mesmo de chegar em casa seu nome já estava na boca de todos os moradores de Londres.

Havia duas maneiras de lidar com aquela situação. A primeira era se encolher, correr e se esconder dentro de casa; a segunda, tirar algum proveito daquilo. As pessoas falariam de qualquer maneira, mas suas atitudes podiam influenciar os comentários.

Na frente da casa, diminuiu a velocidade e entregou as rédeas do cavalo para um de seus criados. Em seguida, acenou para a multidão, pegou Bella, enrolou-a melhor no lençol, tirou-a do cavalo, jogou-a sobre o ombro e, com um sorriso, marchou até a porta de entrada.

Ao entrar na casa, em vez de subir as escadas e abrir a última porta do corredor, a de seu quarto, Edward parou e entrou em outro aposento, todo decorado em tons pastel, azul e lilás.

Isabella percebeu isso antes de ser jogada, sem a menor cerimônia, sobre a cama. No mesmo instante, curvou-se, cobrindo o rosto e a cabeça para se proteger. Ele até poderia dar o primeiro golpe, mas não teria chance de dar o segundo.

Nada aconteceu. Bella abriu uma fresta do olho e viu Edward ao lado dela, com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

— Desculpe-me, mas fui obrigado a fazer isso. Avisei para não fazer nada sem pensar...

Ela abriu os dois olhos. Aquele homem estava _se desculpando?_

— Cretino! — gritou com violência, esperando que tal ofensa provocasse uma reação. Por que não a surrava e acabava logo com isso? Estava pronta para enfrentá-lo.

— Ah, que ótimo, já está se sentindo melhor. Esplêndido.

Ela se desenrolou e sentou na cama. O que havia de errado com o conde Masen? Acabava de insultá-lo e a resposta era "esplêndido"? Naquele momento, ele se dirigia para a porta.

— Vou ter de trancar a porta, mas prometo mandar uma bandeja de comida.

Bella ficou tão indignada que se ajoelhou de imediato.

— Não se atreva a me trancar, Masen. Não vou ficar aqui!

Mas ele já estava na porta. Sem pensar, ela saltou da cama, mal conseguindo esconder as partes íntimas com o lençol.

— É só até você se acalmar, depois podermos ter uma conversa civilizada.

— Não quero conversar. Quero me livrar deste casamento!

— Tanto quanto eu.

Ao dizer tais palavras, Edward saiu e trancou a porta, no exato momento em que Bella a alcançou. Lá estava ela, uma prisioneira de novo.

Voltou para a cama e tentou compreender o que acabava de acontecer. Acordara ao lado dele, nua. Tinham dormido algum tempo juntos, óbvio, e mesmo assim não a tomara à força. Saberia se ele tivesse feito isso. Será que o ópio o dopara de tal maneira que não conseguira possuí-la? Não, com certeza a achava tão repulsiva a ponto de não desejá-la.

De repente a porta se abriu e alguém colocou uma bandeja coberta dentro do quarto e fechou a porta bem depressa.

Excelente começo... Até os serviçais estavam com medo dela.

Bella se dirigiu até a bandeja, levantou o guardanapo e ficou pasma. Difícil de acreditar, Edward tinha cumprido a promessa e enviara comida. O que havia de errado com ele? Por que estava sendo tão gentil?

Olhou para a comida de novo. Talvez a punição fosse mais sutil do que pensava. Quem sabe estivesse envenenada, e comê-la a deixaria muito doente. Desconfiada, mordeu um pedaço de queijo e pão, bebeu meia taça de vinho e esperou. Nada aconteceu. Sentou-se na cama e lhe ocorreu que Edward não a estava punindo.

Seria possível que ele fosse como seu tio Eleazar, doce e bem-humorado?

Não aquilo seria sorte demais para uma megera como ela. Alguém que ousara desafiá-lo com gritos diante de todos os criados. Bella ficou pensativa. Seria mais cuidadosa dali por diante.

Algum tempo depois, ouviu alguém bater à porta do quarto. Tinha feito uma espécie de toga com o lençol, e naquele momento se certificava de que estava firme.

— Isabella?

Era a voz de Edward. Na cabeça de Bella, ele estava ali para dar-lhe a surra que não havia dado antes.

— O que quer?

— Posso entrar?

Ele estava pedindo permissão? Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

— Está com minhas roupas?

— Não vou ficar aqui falando com uma porta. Vou entrar!

Bella ouviu o som da fechadura sendo aberta, e Edward colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto e entrou em seguida.

A visão, mesmo ele estando vestido, a lembrava da nudez da manhã. Não tivera intenção de revelar nada ao puxar o lençol, não queria ver o tórax viril nem os musculosos braços bronzeados, muito menos as pernas longas. Não queria ter dado uma olhada nas nádegas firmes e bem desenhadas quando ele se levantou, isso sem mencionar aquela parte do corpo que o fazia indiscutivelmente homem!

Bella recuou, assustada com os próprios sentimentos.

— Trago presentes — ele anunciou.

Ela parou e piscou, incrédula. Presentes? Será que tinha ouvido direito? Por que estava lhe dando presentes?

Edward mostrou um robe dobrado, e, como ela não se atreveu a apanhá-lo, ele mesmo o desdobrou.

— Posso providenciar outras roupas, mas talvez isso sirva até que estejam prontas.

Bella olhou para o robe. Não conseguia entender aquele homem! Compreendia as palavras, mas não as razões que haviam por trás delas. Por que estava sendo tão bom? O que existiria por trás de tamanha amabilidade?

— É muita gentileza sua — agradeceu, pegando a peça. Não era uma roupa adequada, mas ainda assim era melhor do que o lençol. Então, resolveu testar até onde chegava à delicadeza do marido. — Ainda sou uma prisioneira?

— Depende de você — ele respondeu. — Deixou de lado os impulsos e resolveu raciocinar?

Bella cruzou os braços. Por que os homens pensavam que eram os únicos capazes de raciocinar?

— Se quer saber se vou tentar fugir vestida com um lençol de novo, a resposta é não. Mas também não voltarei para a casa de meu pai. Sei que deseja se ver livre de mim, mas prefiro ir para a América, em vez de voltar para minha família.

— Entendo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Não acreditava que alguém fosse capaz de compreender do que o pai era capaz, muito menos que Edward estivesse entendendo o que dizia, afinal, era sua esposa.

— Você se sentiria melhor se eu dissesse que escrevi várias cartas, questionamentos discretos a amigos, e pedi conselhos sobre nossa situação?

Isso não fazia com que se sentisse melhor. Como outro homem poderia opinar sobre sua situação? Com certeza aconselhariam o marido a mandá-la de volta! Se isso acontecesse, teria de estar preparada para escapar primeiro, então perguntou com cautela:

— E o senhor vai partilhar as respostas comigo, quando chegarem?

Pela expressão carrancuda, poderia dizer que ele não gostou do pedido. Mas, para sua surpresa, o marido concordou.

— Claro. Por enquanto, daria a honra de jantar comigo?

— Dar a honra? Pouco tempo atrás estava me chamando de mentirosa, e parecia querer me estrangular. Agora quer jantar comigo?

Edward deu uma tossidela.

— Não estou feliz com essas circunstâncias, nem com o que a senhorita fez, mas...

— Já disse que foi...

— Mesmo assim, pretendo ser razoável. Há vários assuntos que eu gostaria de discutir, e com os quais acho melhor lidar agora do que mais tarde.

Bella sentiu a suspeita tomar conta de seu coração. O que ele teria em mente? Se fosse algo sobre dividirem a mesma cama...

De repente, ouviu um barulho e um grito, acompanhado de vozes, do lado de fora. Virou-se para a janela e viu o rosto de Alice, e sua mão no vidro.

— Mas o que é isso? — Edward perguntou, enquanto a esposa corria para abrir a janela.

— Alice! O que está fazendo? Entre antes que caia. — Em meio à alegria de rever a prima e o medo que ela caísse, Bella segurou-lhe as mãos e a puxou para dentro. Ela era mais pesada do que parecia, tornando difícil a tarefa, mas Edward estava logo atrás da esposa e a levantou sem maiores esforços.

Bella suspirou aliviada, Alice estava a salvo, e naquele momento ela tinha uma aliada. Assim que a prima colocou os pés no chão, ela a abraçou forte, enquanto Edward voltou para a janela.

— Alice! Não devia...

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. Estava vestida com uma calça e uma camisa larga, os cabelos maravilhosos presos sob um gorro.

— Espere! — Edward gritou, depois de soltar uma imprecação. — Vou ajudar à senhorita. _Nem pense _em subir. — Debruçou-se no batente com tanta confiança, que Bella teve medo que caísse. Ela e Alice correram para a outra janela, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Rose estava pendurada na grade enferrujada. Também vestia roupas masculinas, e com sua figura magricela e os cabelos presos, parecia um moleque. O lugar onde se apoiava parecia bastante firme, mas terminava alguns metros antes da janela do quarto. Ela se esticava, tentava pegar a mão de Edward, faltavam apenas alguns centímetros. De repente perdeu o equilíbrio, e Bella e Alice gritaram em uníssono. No exato momento em que tinham certeza de que ela cairia, Edward a segurou e a puxou para dentro do quarto.

Antes de correr para ela, Bella viu que Kate ainda estava no chão. Era a única que usava um vestido, por certo não tinha intenção de escalar nenhuma parede. Graças a Deus ao menos uma das primas tinha algum juízo. Edward soltou Rose, e Bella a envolveu em um forte abraço.

— Quase se matou! No que estava pensando?

Em seguida, voltou-se para o marido.

— Minha prima, srta. Kate, filha de lorde Castleigh, está lá embaixo. Poderia trazê-la aqui, antes que resolva subir pela parede também?

Edward foi até a porta, e deu a ordem ao mordomo. Bella virou-se para as primas, com o coração ainda acelerado de medo, mas as duas já estavam gargalhando.

— Conseguimos! — Rose comemorou.

— Claro que sim — Alice concordou, com um tapinha nas costas dela. — Na terceira!

— Vocês duas ficaram malucas? Podiam ter se matado! E se esta não fosse a janela certa?

— Sabíamos que era. Tentamos outras duas antes dessa — Alice respondeu com naturalidade.

Bella sentiu as pernas amolecer, e teve de sentar na beira da cama. Imaginava as primas caindo daquela altura, e se transformando em dois sacos de ossos no andar térreo. Para ajudar, estavam usando roupas masculinas, com exceção de Kate. Teriam andado por Londres vestidas daquela maneira, em plena luz do dia? Uma coisa era se vestirem como garotos e correrem pela cidade no meio da noite, quando tinham oito anos... Mas já eram mulheres formadas, da sociedade londrina! Não bastava ela mesma ter feito toda aquela cena de manhã? Deus do céu, os repórteres deviam estar extasiados com tantos acontecimentos!

— Oh, não fique preocupada — Rose pediu. — Fizemos isso por você. Tínhamos de resgatá-la.

— E chegamos bem a tempo — Alice comentou, olhando para o lençol que a prima vestia. — O que ele estava fazendo com você?

Bella ruborizou, mas antes que pudesse responder, Rose tirou um cutelo do bolso e o empunhou. Edward, que voltava para o quarto, parou.

— Não chegue mais perto. Se o senhor se atrever a tocá-la, juro que corto seu nariz, e este será só o começo!

Ele tocou o nariz com um dedo, e lançou um olhar para a esposa. Estava incrédulo, e ao mesmo tempo achava tudo aquilo engraçado, mas Bella sabia que a raiva não tardaria a aparecer.

— Pode abaixar isso, Rose. Ele não me machucou, nem tentou nada comigo.

Todos ouviram passos vindos do hall e, num piscar de olhos, Kate se juntou a eles.

— Vocês a encontraram!

Edward deu um passo atrás, e deixou a esposa rodeada das pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

As quatro se abraçavam, e falavam ao mesmo tempo. Alice foi a primeira a se fazer ouvir, em meio a tanto barulho.

— Se ele não a tocou, onde estão suas roupas? Por que está embrulhada em um lençol?

— Acordei esta manhã e elas tinham desaparecido. Tive de usar este lençol para me cobrir.

As três lançaram um olhar para Edward, que estava encostado na porta. Rose levantou o cutelo de seu avô outra vez.

— O que fez com as roupas dela? Era parte de seu plano, forçá-la a dormir com o senhor, e possuí-la à força?

Ele levantou os dois braços.

— Posso jurar que fiquei tão surpreso quanto Isabella ao acordar. Não tenho idéia de onde as roupas dela possam estar. Parece ter sido deixada aqui nua.

Kate segurou as mãos da prima.

— Então você não queria se casar com ele? — Olhou para as outras moças. — Não disse? Sabia que seu pai estava mentindo.

— Todas nós sabíamos — Alice corrigiu. — Mas não soubemos o que fazer quando seu nome foi dito durante a cerimônia e, quando _ele _levantou o véu, lá estava você! Parecia tão feliz, que chegamos a pensar que estávamos enganadas.

— Não, não estavam. Meu pai me dopou para conseguir o que queria.

— Jogou você para os leões...

— Acho que não posso ser considerado um leão... — Edward interveio.

— Não podemos deixar tio Charlie sair bem desta história!

Edward teve um sobressalto.

— Por enquanto, não façam nada impensado.

— Mas temos de fazer — Rose avisou. — Bella está presa a este casamento e nós a perdemos.

— Ora, por favor, srta. Hale. Eu moro a apenas três quarteirões da casa de lorde Castleigh, e as três serão sempre bem-vindas, desde que entrem pela porta da frente.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa! — Kate gritou, dando as costas a ele. — Tem de vir comigo. Tenho certeza de que meu pai dará um jeito nisso.

Bella sabia que seu querido tio faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-la, até mesmo em detrimento da própria família, mas não conseguiria evitar o escândalo, e mesmo que estivesse sob sua proteção, o pai encontraria uma maneira de tomá-la de volta.

— Tenho certeza de que tio Eleazar me ajudaria se eu pedisse, mas não preciso de ajuda.

— Precisa, sim!

— Não seja tola — Alice aconselhou.

Bella olhou para Edward, que ainda estava encostado na porta. Sabia que ele a estava observando, aguardando a resposta, para saber se estava do lado dele ou contra. Deveria aceitar aquele casamento ou lutar e fazê-lo sofrer as consequências?

Voltou-se, resoluta, para as primas.

— Escutem meninas, eu e lorde Masen já discutimos isso. Não há saída.

Alice ficou pasma.

— Está desistindo? Vai aceitar e ficar casada com aquele... Aquele _homem! _— Apontou o dedo indicador para Edward.

— Não vou desistir, mas não vejo alternativa por enquanto.

— Pois eu vejo. — Kate a pegou pela mão, e Bella ficou espantada com quão firme e determinada ela estava. — Vai para minha casa. Papai cuidará de você.

Bella puxou a mão.

— Não, Kate. Não vou sair daqui nem com você, nem com ninguém. Isso não me ajudaria em nada. Sabe muito bem que meu pai me encontraria, e então...

— Então vamos fugir, todas nós — Rose propôs. — Para qualquer lugar.

— Não diga bobagens — Edward interrompeu, entrando no quarto. — Não arruíne suas chances de conseguir um bom casamento.

Kate meneou a cabeça.

— Mas não estamos procurando bons casamentos. Não queremos nos casar.

— Têm dezoito anos, não sabem o que querem. A senhorita é filha de lorde Castleigh — disse, inclinando a cabeça para Kate. — Espera-se que arranje um bom casamento e mantenha a tradição da família. Quanto à senhorita — fez um gesto de cabeça para Alice —, sir Alistar é meu amigo, e espera que se case ao menos com um barão. E para finalizar, senhorita — olhou para Rose —, abaixe isso. Se seu pai descobrir que está agindo igual a seu avô, terá uma parada cardíaca.

Alice colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Bem, já que parece saber de tudo, lorde Masen, por que não pensa em uma maneira de tirar Bella desta enrascada? Ou será que não quer que isso aconteça? Parece desejar nos ver casadas e bem longe daqui.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Eu lhe asseguro, srta. Alice, que só me interesso no que diz respeito a minha esposa. Se quer virar uma solteirona, que seja, mas não coloque idéias na cabeça de Isabella.

Foi à vez de Bella lançar um olhar para o marido. Na presença das primas sentia-se mais forte.

— Colocar idéias na minha cabeça? Como assim? Por acaso pareço uma imbecil, que não consegue pensar por si mesma?

— É claro que consegue, mas já havíamos decidido isso.

Bella deu-lhe as costas. Formou um círculo com as amigas, precisava acalmá-las, precisava da segurança que elas lhe davam.

— Masen prometeu que vai tentar encontrar uma maneira de resolver este problema. Por enquanto, vocês três ainda pertencem ao Clube das Solteironas. — As três deram risadinhas ao ouvir o nome do grupo, escolhido na infância. — Vou ficar de fora apenas por algum tempo.

— É só isso o que tem a dizer? — Rose bradou. — O que vai fazer? Está casada com um homem que mal conhece!

— Sei que estão preocupadas, mas no momento esta é a melhor alternativa. Se eu agir de maneira egoísta, arruinar a mim mesma, a carreira de Masen, e nossas famílias, o que me diferenciará de meu pai?

— Nunca será igual a ele. E sabe muito bem que não nos importamos com as regras da sociedade. É melhor vivermos em desgraça do que sacrificá-la por ele! — Kate terminou a frase quase gritando, e Bella segurou-lhe a mão.

— Você não vai me perder. E não posso dizer que estou me sacrificando. Olhe para ele! — As três olharam para Edward, que recostara-se à porta outra vez. — Vocês mesmas disseram que era bonito e gentil. E é mesmo...

— Mas e se ele bater em você?

— Então eu fujo e procuro uma de vocês.

— Procure a mim — Kate ordenou. — Prometa!

— Eu prometo.

Alice foi a primeira a dirigir a palavra a Edward.

— E não pense que vamos deixá-lo em paz. — Fez um gesto para que Rose e seu cutelo se aproximassem. — Se soubermos que a machucou, vai se arrepender.

Kate não disse uma palavra sequer. Apenas abraçou a prima, e prometeu enviar roupas suficientes para alguns dias.

— Voltaremos amanhã — Alice disse para Bella, com o intuito de que as palavras atingissem o conde.

— Não vamos abandoná-la.

As outras concordaram com um gesto de cabeça, e então, com o coração partido e um nó na garganta, Bella observou-as enquanto saíam do quarto.

Os dois ficaram a sós.

Edward cruzou os braços.

— Suas primas são sempre tão temperamentais?

Bella se dirigiu até a janela e se debruçou, na esperança de vê-las partir.

— Como assim?

— Bem, não importa. Qual é o grau de parentesco real entre vocês? Entendi que seu pai e o da srta. Kate são irmãos, é isso?

— Sim, e a mãe de Rosalie, tia Renata, é irmã deles.

— E quanto a srta. Alice, a aventureira?

— Bem, Alice não é prima de Kate e Rose. A mãe dela é irmã da minha. Mas Lice é o tipo de pessoa com quem todos gostam de conviver. Na verdade, somos mais irmãs do que primas.

— E que clube é esse do qual falaram, Clube das Solteironas? Nunca ouvi falar. Onde se reúnem?

Bella olhou para o marido, tentando não rir.

— É um clube particular, onde os homens não são autorizados a participar. Sinto muito, não posso dizer mais nada, é contra as regras.

— Sei. Vai perceber que tenho métodos próprios para obter informações.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

— Vejo o senhor no jantar.

Voltou a olhar pela janela, e quando percebeu que Edward havia saído, pegou o robe e o vestiu. Tinha esperanças de que Kate conseguisse mandar as roupas antes do horário do jantar. E quer saber? Analisando melhor, a janela não era tão alta assim, podia escapar quando quisesse. Se Edward tentasse tocá-la, saberia por onde fugir.

* * *

_Eu amo esse capitulo, a Bella é totalmente louca... O Edward vai ter muita dor de cabeça com essa mulher kkk... Coitada da Bella sofreu tanto com o pai que acredita que o Edward é igual a ele... Mas opiniões podem ser mudados não é? E esse casamento vai rolar kkk... Esses dois não vão conseguir ficar longe um do outro kkkk!_

_Então até Quinta- feira amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_BOA TARDE Meus Amores! Como está a Quinta- feira de vocês? A minha está parada kkkk... Mais eu vim postar mais um capitulo para dar uma animada na Quinta-feira de vocês *-*... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando Edward entrou na sala de jantar, naquela noite, não esperava ver a esposa. A experiência dizia que as mulheres sempre se atrasavam, ou porque eram tão vaidosas que não conseguiam desgrudar do espelho, ou pelo desejo de fazer uma entrada triunfal. Chegou a desejar que ela não estivesse ali, assim poderia fazer de conta que aquele casamento falso jamais existira. Eles eram o casal mais improvável da face da Terra.

Mas Isabella já esperava por ele. Estava próxima a uma das pontas da mesa, contemplando uma pintura de cavalos pastando no campo. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, Edward não tinha a menor vontade de conversar, mas aquela era sua esposa, embora não gostasse nem um pouco de se lembrar disso. Achou melhor dizer algo.

— Gosta de arte, milady?

Ela virou-se para ele e só então Edward se deu conta de que estava enfim vestida. Usava um vestido de algodão, azul e branco, de bolinhas, que era mais apropriado para o dia do que para a noite, e estava muito curto e apertado.

Edward respirou fundo, e tentou não encará-la, afinal, tinha se preocupado em ficar ao menos um pouco apresentável, tirando os cabelos do rosto. Sob a luz das velas do candelabro, os olhos castanhos brilhavam.

Isabella olhou para o quadro mais uma vez, antes de responder:

— Na verdade, não ligo para arte. Mas gosto demais de cavalos.

— A senhorita cavalga? — Arrependeu-se antes mesmo de concluir a pergunta. A imagem que lhe veio à cabeça não tinha nada a ver com cavalos... Mas aquele maldito vestido estava tão apertado, marcando os quadris, como podia evitar pensar em arrancá-lo e tocá-la com intimidade? Aproximou-se, queria enxergá-la melhor, ficar mais perto dela.

— Sim. — Ela deu um passo atrás, e ele mais um à frente. — Minha prima Kate e eu cavalgamos juntas sempre. — A voz estava entrecortada. Deu mais um passo para trás, até bater o ombro na parede. — Senhor, por favor, fique longe.

Edward parou e balançou a cabeça, para se livrar dos pensamentos libidinosos. Estava deixando os impulsos carnais comandar suas atitudes, e embora se sentisse atraído por ela, à esposa deixava bastante claro que não era correspondido. Aquele casamento estava ficando cada vez pior.

Ele se retratou. Com uma leve mesura, puxou uma das cadeiras e inclinou a cabeça. Percebeu que ela respirou aliviada, sentia-se melhor quando não estava suscetível a seus avanços.

Isabella sentou-se e Edward pensou bem antes de escolher seu próprio lugar à mesa. Podia se sentar no lado oposto, e dar a ela o espaço que precisava. Com o tempo, não o acharia mais tão repulsivo. Por outro lado, a idéia de conversar aos gritos, por estar no lado oposto da enorme mesa de jantar, não o agradava. Assim, puxou a cadeira ao lado dela. A esposa teria de se acostumar com sua presença mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Tão logo se acomodou, o mordomo entrou na sala e orientou o criado a servir o vinho e a sopa. Edward perguntou sobre a saúde dela, e sobre o tipo de comida que gostava.

Bella sorria, parecia estar gostando do jantar. Ele esperou até que terminasse a sopa, antes de expor sua linha de raciocínio.

— Isabella... Ou devo chamá-la de lady Masen?

Bella o encarou, com os olhos arregalados.

— Isabella é melhor.

— Ok, já que estamos casados, passarei a chamá-la de Isabella, e para você eu serei apenas Edward.

— Entendo. Aceito o acordo.

— Ótimo. — Levantou a taça de vinho e bebeu um gole. Até que tinha sido fácil, mas podia jurar que a próxima proposta não seria aceita com a mesma facilidade.

— Tenho outra sugestão, mas talvez não goste muito.

Ela retesou-se, mas parecia já esperar por isso.

— Diga.

— Pensei que, considerando as manchetes sensacionalistas que nosso casamento causará, talvez fosse melhor irmos para a casa de campo. Londres terá muito com que se distrair, se ficarmos aqui.

Bella empalideceu, e Edward reforçou as defesas, preparando-se para uma briga feia. Os olhos dela passaram do castanho para o preto intenso, e ele percebeu que aquele era um sinal de raiva. Ou seria medo?

— Nem pensar! — Isabella respondeu, enquanto o criado se aproximava para retirar os pratos. Edward fez um sinal para que ele não se aproximasse. — Espera que eu vá para o campo com um homem que mal conheço, e muito menos confio? Lá estarei sozinha, não terei para onde fugir.

— Por que precisaria fugir? — perguntou, cauteloso.

— Como saberei seus planos? — Ela afastou a cadeira da mesa, parecia preparar-se para sair correndo.

Edward não se mexeu, nem para tentá-la persuadi-la a ficar.

— Posso assegurar-lhe de que não tenho nenhum plano, mas acho que vai ter que aprender a confiar em mim, seja na cidade ou no campo. Isso não faz diferença.

— Para mim, faz. Minhas amigas estão aqui. Além do mais, temos que ficar na cidade, para o caso de receber correspondência de algum de seus amigos, com uma solução para acabar com esse casamento.

— As correspondências chegarão até mim, aqui ou em Hertfordshire. Mas se ficarmos na cidade, atrairemos atenção. As pessoas começarão a nos fazer visitas, e eu precisarei ir a Westminster.

— Isso não é tão ruim.

Edward continuou, como se ela não tivesse se manifestado:

— As pessoas nos perguntarão sobre nosso casamento, e nos convidarão para jantares e bailes, porque nossa presença será interessante.

Naquele momento, Bella ficou ainda mais pálida.

— Gostaria de ficar fora dos eventos sociais por enquanto, se for possível.

— Eu também.

Ele notou que a esposa apertou as mãos uma contra a outra, e respirou fundo. Então o comportamento na festa de noivado não havia sido um truque... Ela, de fato, sentia-se desconfortável em meio à multidão. Mais uma razão para levá-la para o campo, conseguiria melhorar sua autoconfiança, e a confiança nele também. E talvez, quem sabe, poderia encorajá-la a revelar sua verdadeira natureza.

— Bem, então vou tomar as providências para partirmos amanhã de manhã — Edward anunciou, levantando-se.

— Não! — Isabella também ficou em pé. — Não quis dizer isso, quero apenas evitar o público. Talvez possamos nos enclausurar aqui mesmo, permitir que apenas minhas primas e seus amigos nos visitem.

— Não quero me tornar um prisioneiro em minha própria casa — ele respondeu, caminhando em direção à porta. Cada passo que dava, fazia com que ela desse um para trás.

— E quanto a mim, que já sou uma prisioneira? Por favor, não se aproxime mais.

Edward parou, apoiou-se na mesa e fechou os olhos. Ela estava apavorada! O que teria acontecido para deixá-la daquela maneira?

— Isabella, não vou machucá-la. Não precisa agir como se eu fosse atacá-la.

— Desculpe... — Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Eu... Eu só queria ir para casa... E ao mesmo tempo não quero. Nunca mais poderei ir para casa... — A voz dela estava tão fraca e trêmula, que Edward queria poder abraçá-la.

A pobrezinha tivera uma mudança irreversível na vida, e estava lutando contra o fato da maneira que sabia. Agarrava-se ao passado, ao antigo estilo de vida, e ele não podia culpá-la por isso, também tinha se iludido pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiu. Mas naquele momento tinha de encarar a situação como era. Não conseguiria acabar com o casamento, não sem trazer desgraça e vergonha para si mesmo e sua família. Quanto à esposa, estava sozinha no mundo. Só tinha a ele.

— Isabella, sei que isso não é o que queria, mas, por favor, precisa entender que está em outra fase de sua vida agora. Precisa aceitar este casamento.

— Mas o senhor disse que escreveu para amigos...

— E escrevi, mas foi apenas para aliviar minha consciência, para ter certeza de que esgotei todas as possibilidades. Tenho poucas esperanças de que algum deles vai encontrar uma solução para nós dois. Você é minha esposa, e eu não acho que isso possa mudar.

— Mas por que temos de mudar isso? Por que não pode mos apenas ficar aqui e...

— Não! Tudo mudou. A vida não é mais como antes.

Os lábios dela ficaram trêmulos e Edward não pôde evitar se aproximar. Não conseguia vê-la, nem a qualquer outra mulher, sofrendo daquela maneira. Colocou a mão na porta, antes que ela pudesse abri-la. Sabia que confiança era algo a ser conquistado, nunca tomado à força, mas naquele caso talvez só faltasse um pouco de encorajamento. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela e a puxou para perto de si.

A princípio Isabella retesou-se, cheia de medo, mas depois sucumbiu ao toque e deixou as lágrimas rolar, enquanto o marido a acalentava.

Depois de alguns instantes se acalmou.

Edward sabia que deveria se afastar, mas não o fez. Gostava da sensação de tê-la em seus braços; era mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia, e apreciava o fato de ser quase do seu tamanho. Encaixavam-se perfeitamente.

Então com a boca próxima à orelha macia, sussurrando palavras de conforto, ele sentiu o perfume do pescoço longo e a maciez dos cabelos avermelhados. Não era à toa que pensava em morangos quando estava próximo a ela, era seu cheiro, e seu corpo era suave e macio.

Não se mexeu. Segurou-a nos braços, aquecendo-se em seu corpo quente, sentindo-lhe o perfume natural adocicado.

No entanto, Isabella começou a se mexer e Edward precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para deixá-la se afastar. Ela o fitou com os indecifráveis olhos castanhos e uma última lágrima rolou em sua face, contornou a boca carnuda e desceu até o queixo.

Movido por um impulso, ele a secou, acariciando a pele macia do rosto, depois os lábios e o queixo; sabia que não deveria, mas não resistiu, inclinou-se e a beijou.

O beijo foi doce e suave, os lábios dela eram macios e quentes. Queria abri-los, provar a doçura, explorar os sabores e texturas, mas ela o impediu, afastando-o com uma das mãos.

— Isabella, sinto muito, eu...

Os olhos castanhos estavam cheios de medo; abriu a porta, correu para fora e subiu as escadas. Edward permaneceu na sala de jantar, apenas fechando a porta atrás dele. Nem cogitava ir atrás dela, sabia que a deixara apavorada e que levaria algum tempo até conseguir se aproximar de novo.

— Boa tarde, milorde — Seth Meeps, assistente de Edward, cumprimentou-o com uma mesura exagerada. — Espero não ter interrompido o jantar.

— Não — ele respondeu, enquanto o ajudava com a pilha de papéis. Olhou os documentos e percebeu que havia ali comunicados sobre vários assuntos do Parlamento, bem como respostas a questionamentos sobre projetos de lei que o preocupavam. — Já terminamos. Imagino que esta não é uma visita social.

— Não, senhor. Disse que ficaria fora por alguns dias, então pensei que deveria trazer-lhe algum trabalho. Como pode ver, milorde, podemos nos esconder atrás da pilha de papéis.

— Temo que o problema torne-se ainda maior. Talvez tenha de ficar fora um tempo mais longo do que o previsto — avisou, enquanto fazia um gesto para que Seth o acompanhasse até o escritório. Abriu a porta, e a segurou até que o assistente entrasse, em seguida sentou-se em um dos lados da mesa.

— Ainda está doente, milorde?

Edward parou no meio da tentativa de organizar seus papéis e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Doente? É assim que chamam os casamentos hoje em dia? Ou serve apenas para o meu?

Seth levantou os óculos e franziu o cenho. Era moreno e tinha o rosto cheio de sardas, que ficavam ainda mais evidentes quando estava agitado.

— O senhor se casou, milorde?

Edward meneou a cabeça. Seth tinha dificuldades para lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que não tivesse a ver com política ou afazeres do governo. Conhecia de cor as leis, podia fazer discursos políticos sem ler, mas era incapaz de se lembrar de que o patrão havia se casado.

— Sim, Sr. Seth Meeps. Casei-me ontem pela manhã, decerto há algo a respeito nos jornais. Confesso que não tive tempo para olhar, tem algum aí?

— Tenho o _Times. _Quer que eu procure algum artigo relevante?

— Claro.

Enquanto Seth olhava o jornal, Edward lia, assinava e respondia às correspondências. Quando acabou a pilha a sua frente, e antes de começar a que havia na frente do assistente, Seth soltou um discreto grito.

— Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Sim, milorde. Não está na primeira página, mas tem destaque suficiente. Aqui está. — Entregou a folha para Edward, que a leu em silêncio.

A matéria não era boa, mas poderia ter sido pior. O principal assunto era a travessura das primas de Isabella, embora tratasse do assunto como sendo um boato. Depois vinham os comentários sobre o casamento deles, a festa de noivado, e como Isabella Swan havia roubado o noivo da irmã.

Edward atirou o jornal para o lado, desgostoso. Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida de que deveria levá-la para o campo na manhã seguinte. Se ficassem na cidade, gerariam ainda mais boatos. Assim, partiriam e retornariam em poucas semanas, quando o interesse sobre o casamento deles tivesse diminuído.

— Seth — chamou, levantando-se e sinalizando para o assistente. — Acho que vai ter de se virar sem mim por algum tempo. Descobri que minha presença está sendo solicitada em minha cidade natal, Hestfordshire.

Naquele instante, o mordomo entrou no escritório e Edward entregou o jornal a ele, com a página do artigo à mostra. Escreveu um bilhete para Bella, orientando-a a estar pronta para partir no dia seguinte, assim que amanhecesse.

— Entregue isso para minha... esposa, Amun.

— Sim, milorde.

Seth meneava a cabeça.

— Senhor, precisa ficar na cidade, mais do que nunca.

Edward pegou uma nova pilha de documentos, e começou a separá-los.

— Vou me manter a par de tudo o que estiver acontecendo por aqui. Não estarei muito longe de Londres, caso precise voltar.

— Sim, mas ainda não sabe das últimas notícias. Estavam discutindo sobre a possibilidade de promovê-lo a subsecretário.

— E daí? — Depois da última vitória na casa, Edward já esperava a indicação. Deixar a cidade não mudaria nada.

— Daí que ouvi rumores de que o primeiro-ministro ficou tão impressionado com seu trabalho na Reforma Masen-Cheswick, que estava cogitando oferecer ao senhor uma posição no Gabinete.

Edward fitou o assistente por alguns segundos. A notícia era surpreendente demais para ser compreendida de imediato, precisou de algum tempo para raciocinar.

— Por Deus! — Levantou-se de um salto e deu um tapinha nas costas de Seth. — Nós conseguimos! — Em seguida, pegou a garrafa do melhor conhaque e encheu dois copos. Depois de alguns goles, acendeu um charuto.

— E quanto a Mike? — perguntou, referindo-se ao rival.

Seth levantou o copo.

— O nome dele nem foi mencionado.

Com um sorriso, Edward encheu os copos de novo, e o observou esvaziar o seu de uma só vez. Não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto beber, mas o homem parecia decidido a acompanhá-lo.

— E eu proponho outro _brandy, _não, brinde! Que Deus abençoe a...

Edward olhou para a porta e viu a esposa, com o bilhete que lhe mandara na mão.

— Isabella! — Ele abaixou o copo, sentindo-se uma criança levada. — Quer dizer, lady Masen. Conheça meu assistente, Seth Meeps.

— Sr. Meeps — ela cumprimentou, inclinando, de leve, a cabeça.

O assistente continuou brindando a ela.

— Muitas facilidades, quero dizer, felicidades para a senhora e seu esposo!

— Obrigada. Será que poderia me deixar a sós com meu, ahn, _marido _por alguns instantes?

— Claro.

Assim que Seth saiu, Edward deparou com o olhar furioso de Bella.

— Costuma fumar sempre, senhor?

Ele olhou para o charuto, surpreso. Havia se dado o trabalho de descer as escadas apenas para reclamar disso? Deixou-o de lado.

— Tive boas notícias. Mas se o cheiro a incomoda, eu...

— Pode me dizer o que significa isso? — Segurou o bilhete que ele enviara junto com o jornal.

Edward notou que as mãos dela estavam trêmulas, mas, se estava com medo de enfrentá-lo, aquele era o único sinal.

— Significa que iremos para o campo o mais rápido possível. Você leu o artigo? — ele perguntou, antes de beber mais um gole de conhaque.

Bella endireitou os ombros, e os olhos mudaram de cor, sinal de que estava se preparando para a discussão.

— Não precisa responder... E não discuta! — acrescentou, antes que ela pudesse falar. — Você vai, e pronto.

— Vou? Lorde Masen, não sou mais criança, sou uma mulher.

— Estou bem ciente disso.

— E estive pensando. Recebi ordens a minha vida toda, agora chega, não vou mais tolerar nenhum homem autoritário mandando em mim.

Edward colocou o copo sobre a mesa devagar. Gostava de fazer as coisas com calma quando estava nervoso, era sua maneira de manter as emoções sob controle.

— Não sou autoritário. Está agindo de maneira irracional.

— Não vou discutir com o senhor. Se quiser vá para o campo, mas eu vou ficar.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando de todas as maneiras se controlar.

— Você _não vai _ficar aqui. Partiremos assim que o dia amanhecer.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, e amassou o bilhete.

— Esse é seu conceito de rebelião?

— Esse é seu conceito de casamento? — ela retrucou, jogando a bola de papel contra ele e acertando-o no peito. — Não receberei ordens!

— Então, seja razoável. — Pegou o papel de onde havia caído, e o colocou sobre a mesa. Depois se aproximou dela lentamente. — Não me force a obrigá-la a ir.

— É só assim que vocês homens sabem agir, não é mesmo? Com força e brutalidade.

— Se me conhecesse melhor, veria como suas conclusões são ridículas.

— E se o senhor me conhecesse melhor...

— É o que pretendo fazer. _No campo._

Bella se acovardou diante do tom de voz do marido, e ele fez uma pausa para que ela se acalmasse, antes de continuar a falar.

— Isabella, até que consiga compreender como funciona a política neste país, terá que confiar em mim para fazer as escolhas certas para nós dois.

— Para nós dois?

Edward percebeu que o medo dera lugar à raiva.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso, nem com tudo o que diz respeito a sua carreira. Pensa que não o ouvi brindar? — Deu mais um passo atrás. — Está com tanto medo de este casamento prejudicá-lo, que não vê a hora de me esconder do mundo.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— De onde, diabos, tirou essa idéia? Mas já que tocou no assunto, devemos admitir que não é o que se pode chamar de a esposa ideal para um político. Se ficarmos aqui, será obrigada a comparecer a eventos sociais, assim como promover alguns.

— E acha que eu não seria capaz? — ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Isso mesmo. Esqueceu do ocorrido na festa de noivado? Ficou apavorada com o barulho e o aglomerado de pessoas. Tive de levá-la para fora, para que não desmaiasse. Isso sem contar a falta de vestimentas adequadas.

— Eu... Foi de propósito. Quis levá-lo para fora, para alertá-lo sobre Tanya.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Vi muito bem sua cor, minha cara, ou é uma excelente atriz, ou estava apavorada de verdade. Até agora só me fez ter certeza de que não somente tem pânico de aglomerações, mas também é capaz de manipular as pessoas. Mais um motivo para eu levá-la daqui.

— E o que vai fazer comigo? Não quero ficar presa, acho que morreria. Não pode me prender! — Com um grito, saiu em direção à porta, mas estava tremendo tanto que não conseguia abri-la.

Edward se aproximou, colocou as mãos sobre os braços dela, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Bella sentiu-se gelar, mas o marido apenas a ajudou com a maçaneta. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela saiu em disparada, como um gato que fugia desesperado do banho.

Suspirando, ele voltou à escrivaninha, pegou o copo e se serviu de mais um pouco de conhaque. Entretanto, a comemoração já não tinha mais o mesmo sabor. Antes de se preocupar com sua posição no Gabinete do primeiro-ministro, tinha de aprender a lidar com sua esposa indomável e descobrir quem ela era de fato. Para tanto, precisava convencê-la de que estavam presos um ao outro para sempre e que tudo o que lhes restava fazer era tentar se adaptar um ao outro. Com aquele objetivo em mente, Edward pegou uma folha de papel e escreveu uma carta que selaria seu destino e o futuro daquele casamento...

* * *

_É quem disse que a vida de casado é facil? O Edward pode responder com todas as letras que não é não... Eu entendo a Bella, ela não o conhece bem, tem medo dele ser igual ao pai, e machuca-la, não é facil não, o Edward vai ter que ir quebrando as defesas dela, Ele tem que ganhar sua confiança... A Bella não é burra meninas, depois que ela o conhecer bem, nada mais segura esses dois kkkk..._

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com Deus... E que ele abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias... e até Amanhã... Robsteijooossss_


	10. Chapter 10

_BOA TARDE MEUS AMORES! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Neste capitulo vamos conhecer o Edward sedutor, que vai deixar a Bellinha "agitada" kkk... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella remexeu-se inquieta. Em seu sono, tinha a impressão de estar em um barco em meio ao mar revolto. Estava frio e escuro, havia um cheiro de árvores e fumaça de cachimbo no ar. Pensou se estaria no barco de Rose. A prima sempre dissera que a levaria com ela quando se tornasse uma pirata...

Afundou-se ainda mais na cama macia do navio. Aquele cheiro era tão bom!

Abriu os olhos aos poucos, em meio à escuridão. Não era um navio, mas uma carruagem com as cortinas fechadas. O balanço não era o das ondas, mas o de uma carruagem andando por uma estrada esburacada. Alarmada, tentou se sentar, mas sentiu dois braços fortes pressionando seus ombros.

— Está tudo bem — afirmou uma voz masculina a seu lado.

Ela ergueu o rosto, tentando adaptar a visão à falta de luminosidade, e avistou Edward Cullen, o conde Masen, seu marido. De repente, deu-se conta de que dormira no colo dele. Apressou-se em tentar se levantar e, desta vez, ele permitiu que o fizesse.

— Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui?

Edward ajeitou o casaco, e Bella percebeu que estava todo amassado no lugar em que estivera deitada. Deus do céu, quanto tempo tinha dormido ali?

— Em nossa carruagem, a caminho de minha casa de campo. Tentei acordá-la esta manhã, mas estava exausta demais para abrir os olhos, então a carreguei no colo e acomodei-a aqui.

Bella soltou uma imprecação.

— Mas como o senhor entrou no meu quarto? Eu bloqueei todas as portas!

Edward sorriu e pareceu ainda mais bonito.

— Acho que não se deu conta de que existe uma porta no quarto de vestir conectando os nossos aposentos.

— Ah...

— Isabella, sei que você não queria estar aqui. Entendo que ainda não consiga confiar em mim, mas juro por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, pelo anel de família de minha mãe — à medida que falava, Edward tirou uma caixinha do bolso do casaco e ofereceu a ela —, que jamais vou machucá-la ou desrespeitá-la.

Bella olhou para a pequena caixa. Era de madeira, toda desenhada. Um presente? Eram raros os momentos em que recebera presentes na vida, e, quando ganhava, sempre tinha um alto preço a pagar.

— O que tem aí?

— Abra e veja — ele respondeu.

Bella hesitou.

— E o que vai acontecer depois que eu abrir?

— Espero que o coloque no dedo. É seu anel de casamento.

— Mas eu não quero...

— Eu sei. Se não quer pensar nele dessa forma, aceite-o como o símbolo da promessa que acabei de fazer. — Edward abriu a caixinha, e dentro dela reluzia um anel de ouro cravejado em rubis e safiras.

Bella o encarou, e depois ao anel. Deveria acreditar na promessa dele? Sentindo-se tentada, tocou a jóia, mas se encolheu depressa. Não poderia usar um anel como aquele, era demais para ela! Nunca na vida tivera algo tão lindo e caro.

Mas o queria. Tocou-o novamente, e o anel brilhou como se fosse mágico.

— Eu... Ah... Não posso usar algo assim. É valioso demais!

— Como você — afirmou Edward, tirando a jóia da caixa e colocando-a na palma da mão. — Se usá-lo, não significará que aceitou este casamento. Cheguei à conclusão de que precisamos de um tempo para nos conhecer melhor, você vai aprender a confiar em mim.

Bella olhou para a palma de sua mão, mas não se moveu. Gostou do que ouviu, queria confiar nele, mas não conseguia evitar pensar que tudo aquilo era alguma espécie de truque.

Bem, e se fosse? Com ou sem anel, o que seria diferente?

— Isabella — Edward falou de novo. — Por favor, nos dê uma chance.

Aquele _por favor _a desarmou. Sabia o quanto custava para um homem dizer tais palavras. Com um suspiro, esticou a mão e permitiu que ele colocasse o anel em seu dedo.

— Ficou perfeito! — Edward afirmou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

Bella olhou para as mãos unidas, e ficou surpresa com a diferença de tamanho entre elas. Não era uma mulher pequena como sua irmã, sempre se sentira grande demais, desajeitada, mas aquele homem parecia ter a habilidade de fazê-la esquecer de todos esses sentimentos.

— Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas — Edward avisou, enquanto ela ainda contemplava a jóia que ganhara. — Expectativas que tenho acerca de minha esposa.

— Está falando de frequentar e organizar festas, essas coisas? — ela perguntou, fitando-o com cautela.

— Sim, mas também precisamos falar sobre questões mais pessoais.

Bella retesou-se.

— Não sou sua esposa.

— Legalmente, é. Como já havia dito, as chances de escaparmos dessa união são mínimas. E posso lhe assegurar, depois de ter lido aquele artigo no _Times, _que estou ainda mais determinado a não fazer nada que resulte em um escândalo. Para completar, acho que será impossível para você conseguir um divórcio ou uma anulação sem minha ajuda.

Ela sabia que o marido estava certo, mas mesmo assim sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Então estou perdida...

Passou a virar o anel no dedo, com vontade de arrancá-lo dali.

— Não — ele disse, colocando a mão sobre o anel antes que ela o tirasse. — Não está. Sou um homem tolerante, se não quer dividir a cama comigo, respeitarei seu desejo.

Bella o encarou, sentindo o calor das mãos vigorosas na dela.

— Posso satisfazer minhas necessidades em outro lugar, e serei discreto. Você jamais será alvo de fofocas nesse sentido.

— E eu fico livre para fazer o mesmo? — retrucou ela.

Edward a retalhou com o olhar.

— Sou tolerante, mas sou homem, tenho meu orgulho. Se não for minha, não será de mais ninguém. Preciso que me dê sua palavra.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada. Se ele estava falando a verdade, então estava salva. Teria de manter as aparências, mas não seria obrigada a consumar o casamento. Jamais seria objeto das investidas dele, nem passaria pelos mesmos ultrajes que a mãe tolerara durante tantos anos.

— Muito bem. Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

Edward levantou a mão.

— Vejo que toma decisões com rapidez, mas se me permitir gostaria de dar-lhe mais uma alternativa. Podemos dividir a mesma cama.

Bella se lembrou da imagem da mãe, em uma certa manhã, após ter gritado a noite toda. O lábio dela estava sangrando, e ela andava com cuidado, cheia de dor.

— Eu... Eu não posso. — Diante do olhar perplexo do marido, completou: — Eu nem o conheço!

— Sua família faz parte da aristocracia. Em nosso meio, homens e mulheres sempre se casam sem conhecer de fato um ao outro. Ficaremos no campo pelo menos uma semana, talvez mais, terá tempo de sobra para me conhecer de verdade.

Edward ficou em silêncio, e Bella percebeu que ele estava lhe dando tempo para pensar.

— Prefere manter sua decisão anterior?

Ela queria dizer que na verdade não havia decisão nenhuma a ser tomada. Pensou em exigir que não a tocasse, mas quão realista seria uma promessa dessas vinda de um homem? Os maridos esperam algumas coisas de suas esposas, e se queria mesmo evitar o divórcio, tinha de deixá-lo feliz. O que significava passar algum tempo na cama dele.

Bella sentiu um calafrio, mas estava disposta a fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

— Quando devo lhe dar a resposta?

— Antes de voltarmos para Londres. Mas tenho mais um pedido.

— Parece cheio deles, senhor — ela observou, e em seguida ficou horrorizada com tamanha imprudência. Se fosse o pai, teria lhe dado um tapa, mas Edward apenas sorriu.

— Sou um político. É difícil ficarmos sem palavras ou idéias.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Seria possível ele não ter se sentido nem um pouco ofendido com sua audácia?

— Tudo o que peço é que não feche seu coração para mim ao longo desta semana. Permita-me cortejá-la e...

— Cortejar-me? Não sou minha irmã, senhor. Acho que só vai se desgastar.

— Que seja, mas, por favor, deixe-me tentar.

— Por quê? — Bella questionou, observando-o com atenção. O rosto dele demonstrava um misto de emoções: contrariedade, resignação, e o que imaginava ser sinceridade.

— Não confio em você, tanto quanto não confia em mim, Isabella. Você me aplicou um golpe e me fez casar...

— Foi meu pai!

— Permita-me continuar. Mas estamos aqui, agora. Casados. — Falou a última palavra como se estivesse mais contrariado do que ela própria. — E quero fazer com que dê certo.

Bella não acreditava nele. Podia apostar que o único interesse que o movia era a sua carreira como político. Edward não a amava. Amava Tanya.

— Pois bem, então tente me conquistar. — Se aquele homem estava pensando que falar palavras bonitas e a presentear com jóias seria o suficiente, mostraria a ele que estava enganado.

Colocou a mão sobre o anel, sentindo suas pedras valiosas sob a ponta dos dedos. Não tinha luvas, e por sorte fora para a cama com o vestido, caso contrário estaria embrulhada no lençol de novo.

— Nesse caso, devo começar a nova fase de nosso relacionamento dizendo que você se menospreza muito, Bella. Posso chamá-la assim quando estivermos a sós?

— Claro. Vejo que age rápido.

De repente, a carruagem pareceu pequena demais, e Bella olhou para o assento à frente deles. Será que Edward se aborreceria se trocasse de lugar?

Alheio aos sentimentos que a dominavam, Edward se aproximou e pegou-lhe a mão. Foi preciso muita coragem da parte dela para mantê-la ali.

— Vejo que está olhando para o outro assento — ele comentou, acariciando-a. — Quer sair daqui.

— Achei que talvez fosse mais confortável.

Ele riu, divertindo-se.

— Penso que vai levar muito tempo até se sentir confortável outra vez, Bella, onde quer que seja.

Bem-humorado, abriu as cortinas e contemplou a paisagem. Estavam longe de Londres, e os cavalos trotavam em alta velocidade. Bella pensou quanto tempo mais seria forçada a ficar sentada ali, ao lado do marido, com o pescoço doendo de tanta tensão.

E bem no momento em que estava começando a relaxar, Edward mexeu os dedos. Foi um movimento muito suave, que ela jamais teria percebido se a mão dele não estivesse absolutamente estática até então. Naquele momento, sentia um dos dedos dele desenhar um pequeno círculo na palma de sua mão. Um arrepio a percorreu, e tentou ignorar a sensação, mas ele repetiu o movimento, desta vez aumentando o tamanho do desenho.

Bella olhou para ele, que ainda contemplava a paisagem pela janela, impassivo. Talvez tivesse mexido os dedos sem pensar. Tentou soltar a mão, mas ele a segurou com mais firmeza.

Ela tentava ignorar, mas não conseguia, cada toque a fazia se sentir quente e agitada.

— Senhor, devo pedir que pare com isso.

Edward tirou os olhos da janela e a fitou.

— Parar com o quê?

— Sabe do que estou falando. Pare de me tocar.

— Não posso tocar em minha esposa?

— Não sou sua esposa de verdade.

— E eu estou apenas segurando sua mão.

— Não, não está. Está me acariciando.

Ele a olhou com ar de troça.

— Mesmo?! Será que pode me perdoar?

— Pare de zombar de mim.

— Muito bem. — Virou-se de frente para ela. — Eu paro, se me der um bom motivo.

— Sinto-me desconfortável — Bella respondeu, sentindo o rosto ruborizar. Detestava quando isso acontecia.

— Em que sentido?

— Como assim? Apenas me deixa agitada, só isso.

— Tem certeza?

Ela meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

— É claro que tenho. Sei quando me sinto desconfortável.

— Não duvido. Mas disse que se sente agitada, e isso nem sempre é ruim. Em algumas ocasiões pode até ser prazeroso.

O rosto dela pareceu incendiar.

— Meu toque lhe dá prazer? — Edward indagou, sem rodeios.

Bella se viu obrigada a desviar o olhar. Aquela era uma pergunta escandalosa, fora de propósito, até mesmo entre marido e mulher. Sentiu um arrepio e tentou soltar a mão, mas Edward a segurou com mais força.

— Não existe vergonha nenhuma em sentir prazer, ou imaginar atividades prazerosas. Sabe no que eu estava pensando?

Ela meneou a cabeça, ansiosa em descobrir a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que ele a deixasse em paz. Não gostava do que sentia, da hipersensibilidade de sua pele, da maneira como os mamilos enrijeciam sob o espartilho, da umidade entre as coxas, da inquietude que a dominava.

Entretanto, Edward parecia ignorar seus sentimentos e, mais uma vez, entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

— Estava imaginando você em meu quarto, deixando o vestido deslizar para exibir seus ombros delicados, os braços, o pescoço, o colo macio...

— Pare de dizer essas coisas, senhor! Não são apropriadas. — Mesmo advertindo-o, sentia o calor e a pulsação aumentar.

— Ah, e as costas nuas — ele continuou. — Posso ver o vestido caindo até os quadris, revelando sua pele levemente dourada. E quero beijá-la, senti-la com minha língua até vê-la se contorcer.

Os dedos dele a acariciavam. Bella queria silenciá-lo, mas não tinha forças. Que Deus a perdoasse, mas queria que o marido fizesse tudo aquilo o que descrevia, queria sentir as mãos dele em sua pele.

E então, no instante em que achou que não conseguiria mais se conter, quando estava pronta para implorar por mais carícias, Edward soltou-lhe a mão e se afastou. Mais uma vez abriu as cortinas da carruagem e passou a contemplar a paisagem, o rosto estava impassivo, as mãos quentes e fortes imóveis ao lado do corpo.

Ela o fitou, tentando compreender a repentina transformação. Aquele homem, o novo marido em que ele acabava de se transformar, era um grande sedutor.

O sol já estava se pondo, quando Edward anunciou:

— Chegamos.

Bella se ajeitou no assento e abriu a cortina, deixando que um raio de luz invadisse a carruagem.

— Olhe para o topo daquela encosta — ele indicou. — É Ravensland.

Enquanto subiam, Edward observava a esposa de soslaio. Esperava por algum sinal de desapontamento, mesmo que sutil. Era claro que sua família tinha posses, a mãe e o pai viviam em Ravenscroft, Derbyshire, mas aquela era a _sua _casa, pequena, modesta e despretensiosa. Tinha chegado o momento de Edward descobrir se Bella roubara o noivo da irmã por mero interesse.

Para a surpresa dele, assim que viu a casa, os olhos castanhos de Bella se arregalaram, e ela sorriu, pela primeira vez no dia.

— Oh, é adorável! — elogiou. — Tive medo de que fosse alguma construção monstruosa, dessas que parecem não ter fim, e onde eu me perderia. — Virou-se para encará-lo e o sorriso se alargou, tornando-a mais bela. — Mas não é.

Edward balançou a cabeça tentando não ficar hipnotizado por aqueles lábios. O que Bella havia dito?

— Ah, sim. Verdade. É uma boa casa, mas não tem acomodações para muitos criados. Espero que não se importe, se quiser posso contratar alguns moradores do vilarejo.

— Não me importo. Na verdade, posso até ajudar nas tarefas domésticas.

— Acho que não será necessário.

Com um sorriso tímido, Bella voltou a olhar pela janela. E Edward sentiu-se grato por aqueles olhos penetrantes terem desviado de seu rosto, assim dispunha de alguns instantes para se refazer. Sempre que estava próximo a ela, parecia distrair-se com alguma qualidade recém-descoberta. No início daquela manhã, ao colocá-la na carruagem, fora o perfume dela... A comparação de sua boca com um morango maduro não era à toa, a esposa exalava um doce aroma de morango, e quanto mais o sentia, mais inebriado ficava.

Edward suspirou e olhou para a estrada a tempo de confirmar que estavam perto da casa, e os criados se aproximavam para cumprimentá-los. Aquelas eram boas pessoas, a maioria trabalhava para sua família havia muitos anos, mas Bella os olhava como se fossem revolucionários pedindo sua cabeça em uma bandeja.

— Não precisa ficar com medo. — Edward colocou a mão sobre o braço dela, que se sobressaltou.

— Desculpe-me — ela pediu, colocando uma das mãos no coração. — Fico nervosa em meio a estranhos.

Edward a encarou e respirou fundo. Conhecer pessoas novas, diplomatas e altos membros do Parlamento, até mesmo inimigos políticos, era a essência de seu trabalho. O cenário político mudava com enorme frequência. O que faria com uma esposa que corria e se escondia todas as vezes que deparava com alguém desconhecido?

A carruagem parou em frente à entrada principal, e um dos criados abriu a porta e abaixou a escada. Antes de saírem, Edward deu um tapinha na mão de Bella, para encorajá-la.

— Estarei o tempo todo ao seu lado. Apenas sorria que tudo ficará bem.

Ela concordou, pálida e com as mãos trêmulas. Edward rezava para que não desmaiasse. Saiu primeiro, e, com grande cerimônia, ajudou a esposa a fazer o mesmo. Assim que desceu, sussurrou na orelha delicada:

— Sorria!

E a viu esboçar um sorriso forçado.

Todos estavam extasiados por conhecer a nova dona da casa. Batiam palmas, regozijavam ao vê-la, e isso só a fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Percebendo a inquietude da esposa, Edward levantou a mão para aquietá-los.

— Sua nova patroa, lady Masen.

Os criados aplaudiram outra vez, e ele sentiu a esposa enfraquecer a seu lado. Passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela, e a ajudou a subir as escadas que conduziam até a porta, mas não conseguiu evitar pensar se tudo aquilo era uma cena, ou se o medo era real.

A governanta se aproximou, ansiosa por ser a primeira a dar as boas-vindas para a nova senhora da casa, mas Edward sussurrou:

— Sra. Emily, podemos deixar as apresentações para depois. Acho que minha esposa está cansada demais, por causa da longa viagem.

— Claro, milorde. Vou pedir que levem as coisas dela para o quarto.

— Você recebeu minha carta?

— Sim, e esta manhã os empregados começaram a trabalhar nas melhorias que o senhor ordenou.

Edward sentiu-se um canalha. Tinha mandado a correspondência na noite anterior, pelo serviço expresso, pedindo para que o quarto que seria de Bella fosse redecorado. Embora estivesse precisando de uma boa reforma, aquilo não se fazia necessário naquele momento, considerando-se que todos os outros dormitórios estavam ocupados ou sem condições de uso. Na verdade, queria ter certeza de que dividiriam a mesma cama. Era um golpe baixo, algo que em circunstâncias normais jamais teria feito, mas de que outra forma conseguiria se aproximar dela?

O restante da casa estava escuro e silencioso quando ele subiu as escadas, com a lamparina na mão, e abriu a porta do quarto. Bella estava sentada na cama, com um livro no colo. Olhou para ele, que parou por um instante para retomar o fôlego. Os longos cabelos avermelhados da esposa estavam soltos sobre a linda camisola cor-de-rosa que comprara para ela. O rosto estava corado, as pálpebras pesadas. Sentiu vontade de se aproximar e tomá-la nos braços, apenas abraçá-la, mas, quando ela o viu puxou a coberta, cobriu-se toda e gritou:

— O que o senhor quer?

Edward fechou a porta devagar, e colocou a lamparina sobre o pequeno criado-mudo.

— Ir para a cama.

Sentou-se na poltrona, e começou a tirar as botas.

— Mas por que não vai para o seu quarto? — Bella questionou, encolhendo-se.

Será mesmo que aquele medo todo era apenas encenação?

— Este _é _o meu quarto — ele respondeu, colocando uma das botas no chão e começando a tirar a outra.

— E onde é o meu?

— Está em reforma. Infelizmente não fui tão zeloso com a manutenção como deveria, então pretendo me redimir agora. Mas enquanto isso, teremos de dividir o quarto. — Terminou de tirar as botas, ficou em pé e colocou o casaco no braço da poltrona.

— Nesse caso, vou dormir em outro aposento — ela insistiu.

— Impossível. Estão todos ocupados. — Não era a mais pura verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Começou a desabotoar a camisa e Bella levantou-se e pegou o robe que estava nos pés da cama.

— Senhor, prometeu que não ia... — Engoliu em seco, e segurou a gola do robe, para fechá-lo até o pescoço. — Prometeu que não ia me forçar a nada.

Edward parou de se despir e olhou para ela. Estava pálida e tremendo. Por isso, em voz baixa, assegurou-lhe:

— E não vou. Pode ter certeza de que não vou encostar um só dedo em você. — Tirou a camisa, e ela deu mais um passo para trás.

— Eu... eu não acredito no senhor. Como vou saber se...

— Isabella, estou cansado, e quero ir para a cama. Só isso.

Edward estava dizendo a verdade. O comportamento da esposa, como de costume, o enchia mais de perguntas do que de respostas, então precisava de tempo para pensar nelas. Passou a desabotoar as calças, e Bella soltou um leve gemido.

— Pois bem, se vamos dividir o quarto, então vou dormir no sofá — ela anunciou, apontando para o sofá de veludo do outro lado do quarto. Em seguida foi até lá e se preparou para deitar.

Edward suspirou. Deveria ter prestado atenção aos detalhes, ter mandado alguém tirar o maldito móvel de lá antes.

— Você não vai dormir aí. Se não quer dividir a cama comigo, então eu durmo no sofá.

— Mas não quero...

— Bella, saia daí. Vou apagar a lamparina e me deitar no sofá. Se não quiser que eu deite em cima de você, é melhor que já esteja na cama.

A esposa obedeceu, e quando ele apagou a lamparina já estava deitada na cama. Edward pegou o casaco, atravessou o quarto, deitou-se no sofá e se cobriu com ele.

O quarto escuro estava silencioso. Edward tinha a impressão de que Bella nem sequer respirava. Suspirou, desejando estar em sua cama grande e confortável.

Mas ainda tinha muitos dias pela frente. Quanto melhor a conhecesse, quanto mais a entendesse, mais fácil conseguiria um espaço na cama dela.

* * *

_Bom acho que a Bella tem alguns problemas, como não deixar o Edward dormir com ela? Pô Bella acorda mulher kkk... Eu acho que essa historia dele ter amantes era só para pressionar ela, mais posso assegurar que o Edward não vai ter amantes não kkk... A Bella é lenta mais não é burra não meninas #FicaaDica_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo *-*, eu amei o Edward pegando a Bella dormindo para leva-la para o campo, tenha algumas com tanta sorte *-'_

_Então Amores, Até Sabado, Tenham um otimo final de semana... Fiquem com Deus, e que ele abençõe cada uma de vocês! Robsteijooosssss_


	11. Chapter 11

_BOA TARDE MEUS AMORES... Como está o sabado de vocês? Espero que otimo *-*... Nesse capitulo vamos ver um pouco mais da relação marido/mulher da Bella e Edward... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— O senhor tem cavalos! — Bella falou extasiada, quando na manhã seguinte Edward a pegou pelas mãos e a conduziu até o pequeno estábulo nos fundos da propriedade.

— Sim e achei que gostaria de uma cavalgada matinal.

— Adoraria! — falou, empolgada. Mas, ao se aproximar dos cavalos, parou e olhou para o marido. — Qual deles posso montar?

Edward olhou para o quarto de milha marrom que havia selado para ela, mas decidiu não opinar. Havia ali um outro, castrado, de pelagem tão clara que chegava a ser branca; o predileto dele, e cuja visão fez o rosto de Bella se iluminar com um sorriso ainda maior.

— Você escolhe.

— Mesmo?

— Por favor.

— Eu... — Ela olhou novamente para o cavalo branco, e então para os outros. Depois de uma última olhada para o mais clarinho, decidiu: — Eu vou montar o marrom, acho.

Edward deu uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

— Por que está rindo?

— Porque é muita nobreza de sua parte, mas eu não a trouxe aqui esta manhã para ser nobre. Quer montar o Thor, não quer?

Os olhos dela voltaram-se novamente para o cavalo branco.

— É esse o nome dele?

— Sim, e você está olhando para ele do mesmo jeito que uma criança faminta olha para um pedaço de bolo! Fique à vontade. Ele é seu, sempre que quiser.

Bella o fitou, incerta.

— Mas qual o senhor vai montar? Thor deve ser o seu favorito. Ele é uma beleza!

— Eu monto Hazard. — Apontou para um cavalo marrom com manchas pretas. — Vamos logo, o tempo está passando.

Edward tomou a frente, e, após montarem, conduziram os animais para longe do estábulo. A princípio impuseram um ritmo acelerado aos cavalos e galoparam pela fresca manhã de primavera. Quando os animais se cansaram, Edward conduziu a esposa por um passeio tranquilo pelos campos de Ravensland.

— Você cavalga muito bem. E domina Thor.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, sem conseguir esconder o rubor.

— O que disse desta vez para deixá-la envergonhada?

— Não estou acostumada a receber elogios. Além do mais, não sei se esse tem duplo sentido. — A última frase foi dita em tom de voz tão baixo que Edward levou alguns instantes para compreender. Quando conseguiu entender, riu bem-humorado.

— Ah, sim, imagino que nesse outro sentido também se sairá bem!

— Senhor! — ela o advertiu, meneando a cabeça, e fez o cavalo acelerar o ritmo.

Galoparam pelos campos verdes, subindo morros e atravessando riachos. As flores começavam a desabrochar e os pássaros cantavam escondidos nas árvores e arbustos.

— Este lugar é lindo. O senhor foi criado aqui?

— Não. Minha família vive em Derbyshire, mas eu sempre ficava uma ou duas semanas aqui quando era garoto. Meu avô comprou essas terras e construiu a casa. Queria deixá-la para meu pai, uma casa só dele, até que herdasse o título de marquês.

— E seu pai chegou a viver aqui?

— Meu avô faleceu logo depois que terminou a construção. Meu pai se tornou marquês muito cedo. Então me deu esta casa quando eu tinha quinze anos, e pretendo viver aqui por muito tempo.

— Tenho certeza de que seu pai e sua mãe são boas pessoas. O que pensarão sobre tudo o que aconteceu conosco?

Edward a olhou de soslaio. Será que nunca fazia perguntas fáceis de ser respondidas?

— Escrevi para meu pai, assim que me dei conta do que havia acontecido. Pedi conselhos, mas ainda não recebi resposta.

— Acho que é cedo. Então ele é um dos "amigos" aos quais recorreu?

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo, e tomou o caminho de casa. Estava ficando com fome, e a manhã primaveril já estava se tornando quente e abafada.

— O que acha que ele vai dizer? — Bella perguntou, seguindo-o.

— Imagino que dirá o que sempre diz em situações como essa. Para eu cumprir com minha obrigação.

Bella riu, e a reação o surpreendeu.

— Bem, isso parece exatamente o que um pai diria.

— É mesmo. Meu pai é muito conservador.

— E o senhor, não?

— Nem um pouco. Meu pai é um membro da antiga aristocracia. Às vezes, acho que ele deve ter feito parte do exército de William, o Conquistador, tão antigas são suas idéia. Já eu, luto pela Reforma. Tem gente passando fome em Londres, e por todo o interior também. A pobreza se espalha, enquanto muitos de nós vivemos no luxo. — Gesticulou para os cavalos, e a linda paisagem que os cercava. — Como posso ter tudo isso e deixar um homem, mulher ou criança sem ter o que comer?

— Não precisa me convencer. Minha prima Kate dirige um orfanato e defende a reforma o tempo todo.

— E os orfanatos são apenas o começo. Há muito ainda a fazer, e está cada vez mais difícil conquistar alguma coisa no Parlamento. — Edward discursava com emoção, até se lembrar de que deveria estar aproveitando o tempo para conhecer melhor a esposa, não para falar de política.

— E o que seu pai pensa sobre seus esforços?

— Acha que sou jovem e idealista. Pensa que a pobreza sempre existiu, e nunca vai deixar de existir. Diz que eu perco meu tempo. — Estavam chegando aos estábulos, e Edward levantou a mão para o cavalariço que os aguardava.

— Entendo...

Bella olhava para o horizonte ao responder, e Edward tentava imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Mas, apesar disso, meu pai também acha que sou o melhor filho que um homem poderia ter.

Ela virou-se para o marido, surpresa.

— Mas o senhor disse...

— Um homem pode ter orgulho do filho, sem aprovar todas as suas atitudes. Meu pai acha que sou capaz de andar sobre as águas. Talvez seja bom termos nossas diferenças políticas. Se eu fosse perfeito, acho que meu pai teria entrado com um pedido para me canonizar!

Bella riu e Edward fez o cavalo trotar lentamente, para ganhar mais alguns minutos a sós com ela.

— Não espero que nada seja perfeito, Bella. Meus pais me amam, a despeito de minhas falhas, e eu terei o mesmo tipo de sentimento com meus filhos.

— Seus filhos?

— Sei que ainda não concordou com esse aspecto de nosso casamento, mas quero que saiba, antes de tomar qualquer decisão, que vou tratar nossas crianças muito bem, e vou amá-las do jeito que forem. — Aproveitou para observá-la mais de perto, e viu uma ponta de incredulidade em seu olhar.

— Os filhos, o senhor quer dizer.

O cavalariço se aproximou, e pegou as rédeas do cavalo de Edward. Ele desmontou com muita facilidade e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

— Refiro-me aos filhos e filhas. Sendo nossos, Bella, vou amá-los de todo o meu coração.

Mais uma vez, viu o misto de emoções no rosto dela: descrença, desdém, ceticismo.

— Não parece acreditar no que estou dizendo. Por quê? Seu pai não a amava?

De repente, um véu de mistério caiu sobre o semblante bonito e foi impossível desvendar as emoções que a assolavam.

— Pode me soltar? — ela pediu, afastando-se. — Está me machucando.

Edward surpreendeu-se.

— Não estou nem encostando em você!

— E nem precisa — Bella falou antes de começar a correr para longe.

Ele a viu partir e teve certeza de que se quisesse conquistar o coração da esposa, teria de fazê-la acreditar que os homens também eram capazes de amar.

A casa do pai estava cheia de pessoas rindo. Bella não podia ver-lhes os rostos, apenas às bocas vermelhas escancaradas. Ela corria e corria, mas as faces fantasmagóricas estavam por todos os lados, rindo, debochando.

Sob os pés descalços, o chão duro estava frio e úmido, e repleto de detritos que não conseguia identificar no escuro. Esticou as mãos para tentar tocar em algo, em meio à escuridão, estava ciente do que poderia encontrar, mas não conseguia evitar a curiosidade.

Encostou em uma teia de aranha pegajosa, e sentiu a aranha subir em sua mão. Pulou para trás, mas acabou pisando em uma ratazana, grande e macia, que tratou logo de enfiar os dentes pontudos em seu pé. Bella começou a chorar e a balançar o pé, tentando se livrar do rato, enquanto a aranha subia em seu braço até chegar ao ombro, atravessá-lo, e alcançar o rosto e a boca.

Ela gritou.

— Isabella! Acalme-se!

De um salto, ela se sentou, mãos fechadas, pronta para se defender do inimigo. Estava escuro, e demorou alguns instantes para que se desse conta de onde se encontrava.

A luz do luar atravessava as diáfanas cortinas de renda, iluminando o quarto o suficiente para que enxergasse o homem na beirada da cama. Tentou afastar-se, ainda com um grito preso na garganta, mas Edward a tomou nos braços e a embalou como se faz com uma criança assustada.

De repente, estava em seu colo, e ele afagava-lhe os cabelos.

— Shh... Não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a você, minha querida.

Aquelas eram as palavras que Bella precisava ouvir, então relaxou e escondeu o rosto no ombro largo.

Ele estava nu da cintura para cima, a pele parecia gelada em contraste com o rosto quente. Ela sentia-se bem, tão forte, tão segura. Queria ficar ali, naqueles braços, para todo o sempre.

Bastou um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, e seus lábios encostaram-se no ombro de Edward. Da mesma maneira, foi fácil chegar ao pescoço, para sentir a pulsação dele em sua boca. Mas ele não correspondeu.

Bella o fitou com olhos brilhantes e notou-lhe a tensão.

Ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e alcançou a boca carnuda. Nunca havia beijado um homem, o coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que iria saltar do peito a qualquer momento. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas pressionou os lábios contra os dele, estavam frios e tinham gosto de menta.

O contato entre as duas bocas a deixou atordoada.

A respiração tornou-se ofegante. Então, os braços de Edward a apertaram mais, puxando-a para tão perto que os seios redondos e fartos se comprimiram contra o tórax viril. Ele a segurava com firmeza, mas mesmo assim descobriu uma maneira de tocá-la. Bella o viu virar-se, com ela no colo, até ficar de frente e fazê-la sentir sua ereção.

Edward gemeu baixinho e a segurou de modo quase doloroso.

Ela estava com medo e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se excitada. A boca experiente a alcançou outra vez, fazendo com que sua cabeça girasse. Pânico e incerteza tentaram dominá-la quando ele a fez deitar na cama macia e a cobriu com o corpo musculoso. Os beijos a consumiam, queria que Edward continuasse, desejava a boca e as mãos dele agindo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas, em dado momento, sentiu as mãos afoitas enveredar sob a barra da camisola, e os dedos longos subir de seus joelhos até as coxas. Tudo acontecia rápido demais, eram sentimentos desconhecidos e maravilhosos, que a fizeram dar um pulo e afastá-lo de si.

A liberdade veio tão rápida quanto à tensão. Bella abriu os olhos e a ausência repentina do marido fez com que tudo parecesse ter sido um sonho.

Ouviu-se um barulho de fósforo e uma lamparina sendo acesa do outro lado da cama. Ela olhou de soslaio para o perfil aristocrático de Edward e o viu correr os dedos pelos cabelos em desalinho.

— Desculpe. Eu não queria... — Ele fez uma pausa e capturou-lhe o olhar. — Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Desejava apenas acordá-la.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça. No quarto iluminado, tudo parecia diferente. Não estava mais no escuro, e isso a fazia se envergonhar de suas atitudes. O que teria acontecido se não o fizesse parar?

A parte mais humilhante era que ela ainda o queria. Olhava para aquele peito nu e tinha vontade de tocá-lo, beijá-lo... senti-lo.

Virgem Santíssima, o que havia de errado com ela?

— Está bem agora?

Bella o encarou. Claro que não estava! Afinal, só pensava coisas libidinosas, aquilo não era nada normal. Mas depois percebeu que ele se referia ao pesadelo. Os rostos, o armário, a mordida de rato, a aranha. Sentiu um calafrio. O marido se aproximou, mas ela fez um sinal com a mão para evitá-lo.

— Estou bem, só... — Ficou surpresa ao encontrar lágrimas nas mãos dele, depois que lhe enxugou os olhos. Naquele momento, um gesto não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de se sentar a seu lado.

— Foi só um pesadelo. Acontece de vez em quando — confessou, tentando esconder o rosto.

— Talvez falar sobre ele ajude. — Edward pegou-lhe a mão e beijou a ponta dos dedos. — Estamos a salvo aqui, em nossa casa. Você está segura, querida. Pode me contar.

Bella não queria falar. Era humilhante que um fato ocorrido há tanto tempo ainda a aterrorizasse. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, seu lado racional teimava em dizer que falar era a única forma de se livrar de seus velhos fantasmas.

— Em meu sonho, era uma garotinha — ela começou, sem ousar encará-lo. — Estava presa, sozinha, em um armário sob as escadas, porque fui má. Estava com muito medo, porque sentia frio e estava muito escuro. Então pedia para alguém me soltar, mas ninguém aparecia.

Edward respirou fundo, e ela o encarou. Os olhos estavam mais verdes que o normal. Seria raiva?

— Cada vez mais apavorada, batia na porta até sentir as mãos adormecer com a dor.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto bonito e, talvez por isso, ela não reclamou quando Edward a abraçou novamente.

— De repente, uma ratazana agarrava-se ao meu pé eu me via gritando, com a mão encostada em uma teia de aranha. Foi quando comecei a gritar mais alto e a chorar, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria me socorrer e...

— Shh! — Edward a interrompeu. — Não precisa dizer mais nada. Estou aqui. Pode dormir, nunca mais terá um pesadelo como esse. Estarei sempre aqui, querida.

Ele a estava deitando na cama de novo, mas desta vez o toque era apenas para reconfortá-la. Então, Bella fechou os olhos enquanto o marido a cobria com o lençol e acariciava os longos cabelos avermelhados.

— Isabella — Edward murmurou, quando ela começava a cochilar. — Quantos anos você tinha quando foi trancada no armário?

— Dez... Mas foi apenas um sonho. Entende isso?

Ele se inclinou e acariciou-lhe no rosto.

— Entendo. Agora, entendo...

Edward sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha e tentou se concentrar nos documentos a sua frente. Logo chegaria o tempo de apresentar a proposta ao primeiro-ministro, e ainda tinha que escrever um discurso para usar no Parlamento, isso sem falar na pilha de correspondência.

Encarava aquele trabalho todo como a melhor parte da tarde, e mesmo assim não conseguiu fazer progresso nenhum. Sem dúvida, o único assunto no qual conseguia se concentrar, que realmente lhe prendia atenção, era seu casamento. Não era um homem violento, mas se pudesse seria capaz de matar Charlie Swan, com requintes de crueldade.

Estava errado sobre Bella, e podia enxergar isso com clareza. Não mentira a ela quando afirmara que um relacionamento não precisava ser daquele jeito. Prometera não machucá-la ou magoá-la, e cumpriria a promessa. Queria protegê-la, tomar conta dela, trazer de volta a confiança e a autoestima que o calhorda do pai havia roubado.

Edward passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou pela janela. O dia estava perfeito para uma caminhada. Ou para ir até o pequeno vilarejo próximo dali. Estreitou o olhar ao avistar Isabella exatamente como estava na manhã do dia anterior: caminhando em meio às árvores, os longos cabelos avermelhados ondulando ao beijo do vento, o vestido apertado marcando a cintura e os seios fartos. Sentiu um aperto na virilha, olhou para os documentos pela terceira vez, e, com um suspiro resignado, escreveu um bilhete para a esposa.

O governo da Inglaterra teria de esperar. Edward Cullen, conde Masen, tinha uma esposa para conquistar.

Uma hora depois, Edward estava sentado ao lado dela na carroça, e a conduzia em direção à vila. Bella fora relutante em se juntar a ele, e mal levantara os olhos ao sair do quarto, mas Edward podia entrever a excitação por baixo da timidez e desconfiança.

Ela também estava ansiosa por explorar um novo mundo, ou pelo menos um novo vilarejo. Quando Edward a vira usando o mesmo vestido apertado, cobrira-a com o próprio casaco, e encontrara a desculpa perfeita para ir até a vila: Bella precisava de roupas novas.

Havia uma costureira lá, que fazia as roupas de toda a família Cullen há décadas, e ele convidou a esposa para ir até lá.

A princípio ela protestou, mas não foi difícil convencê-la. Que dificuldade teria em convencer uma mulher de que ela precisava de um vestido ou chapéu novo? O vilarejo ficava a apenas oito quilômetros. Assim que saíram de Ravensland, Edward tomou a palavra:

— Gostaria de poder me desculpar pelo meu comportamento na outra noite.

Até então Bella estivera concentrada na vista do horizonte, montanhas e céu azul, mas ao ouvir o pedido de desculpas voltou-se para o marido.

— Gostaria?

Edward disfarçou um sorriso. Estava no caminho certo.

— Sim. Como estava dizendo, gostaria de poder me desculpar, mas não posso. Na verdade, acho que é você quem me deve um pedido de desculpas!

— Eu?! Porquê?

— Por ser assim tão irresistível.

— Ora, por favor!

— Ser tão linda e tentadora só aumenta meu desejo.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Homens... Sempre culpando as mulheres pela própria falta de controle. Pelo visto, o senhor não é diferente.

— Mas eu tento me controlar e... — engoliu em seco, tomando o cuidado de esconder o ar de riso — ser mais recatado, mas você exerce um poder sobre mim, que me deixa indefeso.

Ela deu uma tossidela.

— Senhor, se essa é sua maneira de cortejar uma mulher, sugiro que não seja tão exagerado e artificial. Sei que não sou bonita, muito menos irresistível.

Edward não conseguiu evitar o instinto de pegar-lhe a mão e reconfortá-la.

— É isso mesmo o que pensa?

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça e tentou soltar a mão.

— É o que sei.

Edward a libertou.

— Então sinto em dizer que está enganada. Eu a desejei na noite de nosso casamento, ontem e hoje, e também muito antes disso. Aliás, devo admitir que ainda desejo. Estou aqui, sentado a seu lado, e tudo em que consigo pensar é no quão bem você se encaixa em meus braços, e em como sua boca é macia, e no quanto quero...

Isabella o fitava de olhos arregalados.

— Você é uma mulher poderosa, e linda, Bella. Queria que pudesse enxergar a si mesma com meus olhos...

Ela iniciou um protesto, mas o marido pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

— Hoje, Bella. Só hoje, quando estiver em frente ao espelho, tente se ver com meus olhos. Tente enxergar como é bonita.

Dito isso, conduziu os cavalos pelas ruas do vilarejo, deixando uma das mãos livre para cumprimentar os moradores, a quem conhecia desde menino. A primeira parada foi na costureira. Ele acompanhou Bella até o interior da loja, falou com a Sra. Punch, a proprietária e prometeu voltar a tempo de levar a esposa para jantar num _pub _local.

Antes de sair, encostou-se ao lado de Bella e encontrou o olhar dela no espelho.

— Olhe para si mesma com meus olhos — sussurrou.

— Mas que danadinho! — a Sra. Maggie Punch exclamou, assim que Edward saiu da loja. — Imagino o que deve ter dito, para fazê-la ruborizar assim. Uma menina tão linda... Tenho certeza de que ele está apaixonado.

Bella ficou atônita. As palavras bobas do marido deveriam tê-la confundido, pois era capaz de jurar que a costureira a tinha chamado de _linda._

Alheia aos sentimentos que a dominavam, a mulher a levou para uma sala repleta de espelhos e vestidos inacabados. Posicionou-a junto à janela, e chamou sua assistente.

Minutos depois, uma garota entrou correndo pela porta da frente, segurando um corte de renda.

— Coloque isso ali — a costureira ordenou. — Preciso que me ajude a separar as melhores sedas e musselinas.

Assim que a jovem se afastou, a Sra. Punch meneou a cabeça.

— Como é lenta a minha Claire, mas tem ótima visão e costura como ninguém. Quer dizer, não melhor do que eu... — Deu um passo atrás de Bella e começou a desamarrar o vestido. — Vamos arrancar essa coisa sem forma de você.

Bella ruborizou de vergonha.

— Ah... Mas eu não posso ficar com o vestido? — Não queria ficar seminua, especialmente com uma assistente tão linda que retornaria a qualquer momento.

— De jeito nenhum! Não precisa ficar envergonhada.

Sem outra alternativa, permitiu que a costureira lhe tirasse o vestido.

— Conhece lorde Masen há muito tempo? — Bella perguntou, enquanto a costureira anotava os números no bloco que tirara do bolso do avental.

— Ah, sim, desde que ele era criança. E posso dizer que sempre foi um danadinho!

— Posso imaginar — Bella murmurou.

— Ele é capaz de argumentar contra um tronco de árvore, se achar que deve! — dizendo isso, ajeitou a fita métrica ao redor do busto dela. — E nunca teve problemas, não o grande Edward. Qualquer que fosse o erro, sempre dava um jeito de se safar. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para nós vê-lo chegar ao Parlamento.

Estava novamente escrevendo no bloco, e Bella aproveitou para olhá-la mais de perto.

— Oh, a vila toda tem orgulho de lorde Masen, é bom que um de nós tenha ido tão longe — ela respondeu, e em seguida voltou-se para Claire, que retornava com vários cortes de seda e musselina. — Coloque na minha cadeira. E termine de tirar essas medidas.

A garota obedeceu, pegando de imediato a fita métrica e posicionando-se às costas de Bella, que fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar que estava em outro lugar.

— Mas lorde Masen me disse que não foi criado nesta vila...

— É verdade, mas ele e a família estavam sempre por aqui.

— E como eles são? — Depois de perguntar, Bella se arrependeu, mas já era tarde, então acrescentou: — Como acabamos de nos casar, ainda não os conheço muito bem.

— Lorde e lady Ravenscroft são muito bons — Claire respondeu, embora a pergunta não tivesse sido para ela.

A Sra. Punch concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Nunca vi um nobre se preocupar tanto com pessoas como nós. — Fez uma pausa e olhou para Bella. — Com exceção da senhora, é claro, milady.

Bella fez uma expressão irônica. Ela, uma nobre? Só podia ser brincadeira!

— Eles sempre foram bons para mim e minha família — ela continuou, enquanto a Sra. Punch encostava vários tecidos em Bella, para ver o efeito das cores sobre a pele clara. — Minha mãe está doente há anos, desde que meu pai morreu, quando eu era apenas um bebê. Lorde Masen faz questão de assegurar que não passemos fome. E também deu a meu irmão, Peter, um emprego em suas terras.

Se a Sra. Maggie Punch não tivesse coberto seu rosto com um corte de seda azul bem no momento em que Claire terminava de falar, Bella não teria conseguido esconder a surpresa diante do que ouvia. Nunca achara Edward muito generoso; na verdade parecia ser uma pessoa bastante exclusivista, afinal, não havia dito, com todas as letras, que queria uma companheira não para amar, mas para alcançar seus próprios objetivos na política?

Ainda assim, nem Claire nem a Sra. Maggie Punch pareciam ter uma palavra ruim para dizer a respeito dele. Derretiam-se em elogios, enquanto decidiam os estilos de vestidos a ser confeccionados, fazendo com que o marido de Bella parecesse cada vez mais um estranho para ela. Se as duas tivessem razão, então estaria casada com o homem mais belo, inteligente, bondoso e gentil de toda a Inglaterra.

A certa altura, a assistente saiu da sala, para anotar o que tinham decidido e a Sra. Maggie Punch foi atender a sineta da loja. Bella ficou sozinha, seminua e de pés descalços. Olhou ao redor, à procura de seus sapatos e roupas, mas tudo o que viu foram cadeiras abarrotadas de material de costura, e sua própria imagem refletida no espelho.

O que Edward tinha pedido que fizesse? Olhar para si mesma com os olhos dele?!

Movida por um impulso, Bella contemplou a própria imagem no espelho. Notou que seu rosto até que não era assim tão ruim... A pele era clara, mas fina e macia; os olhos, bonitos, amendoados e escuros. Também apreciava seu nariz, de linha reta combinando com o formato em coração do rosto. A boca era carnuda e os dentes muito brancos e perfeitos, o que tornava seu sorriso encantador.

Empolgada, levantou as mãos e retirou os grampos que prendiam os cabelos, deixando os fios avermelhados caírem em cascata sobre os ombros delgados.

Para sua surpresa, constatou que gostava de sua aparência. Não era tão tentadora quanto o marido descrevia, mas era bem bonita.

Como nunca notara isso antes?

Talvez, Edward não estivesse mentindo, afinal. Ela era, sim uma mulher desejável e quem sabe, ele poderia amá-la...

Os dias que se seguiram trouxeram algumas mudanças na vida do conde e da condessa de Masen.

Os dois saíam para cavalgar todas as manhãs, e para caminhar ao cair da tarde. Jantavam juntos e se sentavam no escritório depois do jantar, para ler e conversar.

Edward estava cada vez mais espantado com a docilidade e amabilidade da esposa. Quando os primeiros dois vestidos chegaram, ele ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver à transformação que causaram em Bella.

Ela passara de uma linda jovem para uma verdadeira beldade. A aparência exótica, os olhos amendoados, tudo a tornava ainda mais estonteante. O desejo dele aumentava a cada minuto.

Edward a observava e sabia que ela fazia o mesmo. Bella estava pensando a respeito do casamento, cogitando se deveria se entregar a ele, tornar-se de fato sua esposa. Ele ainda dormia no sofá, e não tentara persuadi-la nem uma vez a mudar de idéia. E nem ia tentar. Queria um convite, e não a aceitação plácida da esposa...

O que significava que não poderia se dar ao direito a certas liberdades. Bella já permitia que pegasse em sua mão e a abraçasse, e também a beijava sempre que possível. Em ocasiões assim, ela retribuía os beijos, mas não deixava que os momentos ultrapassassem o limite de algumas poucas carícias mais ousadas. Era quase como se fossem namorados que estavam se conhecendo, e não marido e mulher.

A despeito da lentidão do progresso no relacionamento, Edward não estava de todo insatisfeito. Ele a queria em sua cama, mais do que isso, mas também desejava transformá-la em uma esposa amável e em quem pudesse confiar.

Afora isso, sua carreira política parecia caminhar de vento em popa, mesmo estando longe de Londres. As cartas e documentos que recebia de Seth aumentavam-lhe as esperanças de conseguir uma vaga no Gabinete do primeiro-ministro, mas em todas elas o assistente pessoal reiterava a necessidade de o chefe estar em Londres.

Edward sentia-se pressionado. Por que resolvera se casar em um momento tão inoportuno?

Na verdade, sabia o motivo. Mas se voltasse a Londres naquele momento, o que aconteceria com ele e Bella? O que poderia acontecer se ela fosse arremessada em seu mundo e obrigada a se acostumar a ele?

Adoraria ficar em Ravensland com a esposa para sempre. Gostaria muito de mantê-la a salvo, mas sabia que isso seria motivo de ressentimento algum dia. Precisava de uma esposa que fosse sua companheira na política também, que o fizesse feliz tanto na vida pessoal quanto na profissional. Não podia amar uma mulher que não oferecesse as duas coisas, ao menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Queria muito transformá-la na melhor anfitriã de toda a história da Inglaterra, e, ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais convivia com Bella, mais admirava seu jeito simples de ser...

Não era para ser assim. Era para ser um relacionamento apenas físico e prático, porém, estava começando a se apegar àquela maldita mulher. De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para emoções, tinha uma carreira com que se preocupar!

* * *

_Bom eu acho que algo vai atrasar essa preocupação com a carreira do Edward kkkk... Gente esse homem é demais, que homem é esse? U.U... A Bella já percebeu isso, e vai atacar esse homem kkkk, e besta dela não atacar esse homem kkk... Mas pelo menos ele descobriu, que Charlie não presta! Vamos esperar esse Charlie não perde por esperar, ele vai ter o que merece!_

_Então amores... Até Domingo, Fiquem com Deus e curta muito o final de semana... Robsteijooosss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... meu domingo não começou muito bom não, mas bola pra frente *-*... E para animar o nosso domingo, vou postar um capitulo especial para Bella e o Edward... Eu acho que depois disso, vai ser dificil eles separarem, e a Tah vai ter o que merece kkk... Boa leitura... e leia sem moderação... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Naquela noite, após o jantar, sentou-se no escritório como de costume, e começou a ler as últimas correspondências de Seth.

Enquanto a esposa virava as páginas de um livro, Edward ficava cada vez mais agitado a cada linha que lia.

— O que está lendo? — Bella perguntou, levantando o olhar. — Está sisudo, como se outra guerra estivesse estourando.

Ele a encarou, na dúvida entre contar tudo ou deixar o trabalho de lado e passar o restante da noite roubando beijos daquela boca adorável. Os olhos dela escureceram, de uma maneira que ele já estava começando a conhecer bem. Queria que lhe roubasse os beijos.

Em vez disso, Edward colocou em prática o pouco de bom-senso que ainda tinha, encostou-se na cadeira e mudou o rumo da conversa.

— Acho que o campo fez bem a você.

Bella sorriu em resposta.

— Sim, fez. Não sei por que relutei em vir.

— Porque tinha medo de sentir falta de suas primas.

Ela colocou o livro de lado.

— De fato, sinto falta de minhas primas, embora sempre receba suas cartas, o que já ajuda. Mas está tão bom ficar longe de Londres, na quietude do campo...

Edward franziu o cenho.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou, desconfiada. — Parece desgostoso.

Em tão pouco tempo, parecia apta a ler seus pensamentos.

— Desgostoso? Não, claro que não! Só estava pensando...

Bella não disse nada, apenas esperou o que viria a seguir.

Uma semana antes teria se encolhido, com medo das conclusões dele, mas conhecendo-o melhor aprendera a confiar nas decisões do marido.

— Gostaria de voltar para Londres? Está pronta?

Ela se surpreendeu, não esperava tal sugestão.

— Estamos em Ravensland há tão pouco tempo! Achei que íamos ficar mais.

— Sim, eu pretendia ficar alguns meses, mas o dever me chama — Edward confessou, lembrando-se da correspondência que o convocava a comparecer diante do príncipe regente. — Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Só não quero apressá-la! Desejo muito vê-la feliz.

Bella sorriu, mas seu olhar era triste.

— Já se sacrificou demais por mim... — Ela se levantou, e caminhou com a graça de uma mulher alta e esguia. — Estou muito feliz aqui — continuou, dirigindo-se à escrivaninha. — O senhor me faz feliz.

Parou na frente dele e permitiu que a pegasse pela cintura e a posicionasse nos joelhos.

A cor começou a surgir no rosto de maçãs salientes, e Edward sabia que era a excitação de estar tão próxima dele, já que também sentia o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias.

Então, ela perguntou algo inusitado:

— O que posso fazer para também deixá-lo feliz?

— Permita-me dormir em sua cama — ele sussurrou. — Convide-me para ir para a sua cama esta noite.

Bella desviou o olhar para algo que ele não conseguia enxergar, e depois se abaixou e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de promessas. Instantes depois, saiu da sala.

Edward pôde ouvir os passos na escada, e em seguida a casa toda ficou em silêncio.

Bella estava no quarto, em frente ao espelho, e tentava respirar calma e profundamente. Sabia que aquela noite chegaria, e há alguns dias até queria que chegasse. Desde aquela visita ao vilarejo, estava observando o marido. Edward... Tinha de aprender a chamá-lo pelo nome. Quanto mais prestava atenção a ele, mais aumentava seu carinho.

Edward era mais do que um político ambicioso. Sem sombra de dúvida se importava com a carreira, mas talvez não fosse tudo para ele.

Aquela noite acabariam as restrições. Quando perguntara o que poderia fazer para deixá-lo feliz, já sabia a resposta. Sabia o que ele queria, porque era o mesmo que ela desejava, e então, ainda que estivesse nervosa, era chegada à hora de ceder ao desejo.

Olhou novamente no espelho e arrumou a camisola, longa e fina. Ela era branca, e deixava à mostra as curvas de seu corpo. Colocou o robe e o amarrou, mas esse também era fino e pouco ajudava a preservar sua intimidade.

Pela porta entreaberta, olhou para o corredor. Imaginou quantas outras recém-casadas estariam na porta do quarto, preparando-se para a chegada do marido. Pensou se todas sentiriam ao menos metade do medo e da euforia dela.

Instantes depois, ouviu uma suave batida à porta. Seria fácil correr para a cama e fingir que estava dormindo, com certeza ele não ficaria zangado. Mas, em vez disso, ela pediu para que entrasse.

Edward, premeditando o que ia acontecer, entrou carregando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, as quais colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Então apagou as lamparinas, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz das velas. Em seguida, serviu o vinho nas taças e ofereceu uma para a esposa.

— Você está linda! — ele exclamou, lançando um olhar para a camisola e o robe.

Bella lembrou-se que deveria agradecer a Sra. Punch por tê-los enviado, assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

— Não vou me aproximar, Bella. Você está no controle. Sou todo seu.

Ela franziu o cenho, aliviada, e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Como poderia estar no controle, se não sabia o que fazer? Queria que ele a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse com ardor, para que não tivesse como pensar no que estava fazendo. Queria apenas permitir que as coisas acontecessem, e não ser responsável por elas.

Mas Edward ainda segurava as taças de vinho e, percebendo que precisava criar coragem, ela pegou uma delas. Com uma das mãos livres, Edward começou a tirar a roupa; arrancou o casaco, o colete e a gravata, e abriu a camisa.

O olhar de Bella percorreu a camisa branca até onde ela terminava, no cós da calça.

Bella bebeu o líquido da caneca de um só gole, e ouviu a risadinha do marido.

— Nervosa?

— Não — ela respondeu de imediato, e olhou para a caneca vazia. — Bem, talvez um pouco. Eu... Eu não sei o que devo fazer.

Edward apenas levantou o rosto dela com um dedo, e fez com que o olhasse.

— O que quer fazer?

Bella compreendeu o que ele queria dizer, embora envergonhada por ter seus próprios desejos, confessou:

— Quero que me beije.

Ele sorriu, e obedeceu. Mas o beijo foi rápido e superficial, bem longe do que Bella queria. Edward se afastou, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— O que houve, meu bem? O que mais tem em mente?

— Quero que me beije, mas não desse jeito. Com a língua... — pediu, em voz baixa, mortificada por ter deixado tais palavras escapar de seus lábios.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram ainda mais verdes com o pedido, e ele tratou logo de fazer o que ela ordenava. A língua invadiu a boca da esposa numa carícia sensual e apaixonante.

Bella sentiu o corpo todo estremecer; suas mãos, ainda no peito de Edward, pareciam derreter com o calor que emanava dele, e conforme o beijo se tornava mais intenso, flagrou-se pegando-o pela camisa e puxando-o para mais perto.

E então, quando começava a se sentir quente, e seu corpo pulsava de modo a precisar friccioná-lo contra o dele para diminuir a necessidade, Edward deu um passo atrás e interrompeu o beijo. Bella deu uma tossidela, indignada, mas ele apenas levantou a taça e bebeu outro gole de vinho.

— O que foi? O beijo não foi de seu agrado?

Ela umedeceu os lábios, queria falar, mas não tinha coragem.

— Pode me dar outra? — Apontou para a taça vazia, a qual ele tratou de encher novamente. Observou-o andar pelo quarto, surpresa com a maneira com que a calça desenhava as nádegas firmes.

Edward se virou, e Bella imediatamente desviou o olhar. Entregou a taça cheia de vinho, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Ela bebeu um bom gole, antes de criar coragem para perguntar:

— Vai me beijar outra vez?

— É isso o que deseja? — Edward questionou, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

— Sim, quero que me beije de novo. Do mesmo jeito que agora há pouco, só que... Mais.

Edward deu um sorriso bem largo.

— Mais? — Aproximou-se dela, e colocou as mãos na faixa que fechava o robe, puxando-a para perto de si. — Eu também quero mais. Posso vê-la melhor?

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça, a boca estava tão seca que mal conseguia falar. Ficou apenas olhando, enquanto as mãos fortes desatavam o nó que havia feito. Com paciência e habilidade, Edward conseguiu abrir o robe. O corpo dela aqueceu-se ainda mais ao vê-lo devorar cada centímetro com o olhar. Lentamente, ele puxou o robe por seus braços, a sensação da seda deslizando sobre os ombros era deliciosa, e o ar frio contrastava com as mãos quentes do marido.

Bella fechou os olhos para saborear a sensação inebriante.

Quando os abriu novamente, Edward a puxou para a cama.

— Venha cá, sente-se aqui.

O coração de Bella acelerou e ela obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Edward ergueu a mão e a acariciou, depois levou os dedos até os cabelos soltos, e para os músculos tensos da nuca, ajudando-a a relaxar, fechou os olhos e se entregou aos carinhos, quando ele a puxou para si.

Ele a beijou de forma lenta e tentadora. E mesmo assim, Bella o achou rápido demais.

Desta vez, porém, as mãos dele a seguraram pela cintura e a puxaram contra o peito largo, de maneira que os seios fartos ficassem bem encostados ali. Em seguida, os lábios firmes desceram pelo pescoço longo e esguio, criando uma trilha de fogo e paixão por onde passavam.

Edward a provocou, beijou, atormentou, até ouvir um discreto gemido vindo dela. Então acariciou os ombros desnudos e desceu dali até o bico dos seios redondos e túrgidos, mordiscando-os, sugando-os e fazendo-a tremer de desejo.

— No que está pensando? — Edward indagou, erguendo um pouco o rosto para encará-la.

— E você, no que está pensando? — Bella revidou, com o coração acelerado.

— Estava pensando — Edward beijou-a no pescoço —, que é a mulher mais linda do mundo.

— Ah, isso não é verdade — ela respondeu, arrepiada. — Há muitas mulheres que...

— Para mim, você é a mais linda de todas. — Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Quer saber o que mais estou pensando? Em quanto eu adoro o seu cheiro. Você tem um perfume de morangos, e eu fico imaginando se o gosto também, de seus seios são doces como mel e seu ventre — falou, tocando as partes que citava — são macios e convidativos para um homem.

Ao perceber que as mãos desciam de sua cintura para os quadris e um ponto sensível entre suas pernas, Bella estremeceu. Nunca pensou que pudesse desejar tanto fazer amor com um homem.

— E o que mais? — perguntou, ávida por mais palavras de sedução.

— Estou pensando no quanto a quero. No quanto quero deitá-la, e possuí-la até vê-la se contorcer de prazer.

Bella teve uma rápida lembrança do rosto zangado do pai, e dos gritos da mãe. Sentiu o medo dominá-la e tentou se soltar, mas Edward a segurou.

— O que foi?

— Nada. O que disse me lembrou de... — Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele colocou um dedo sobre sua boca.

— Shh. Não pense em nada esta noite. Deixe-me mudar suas lembranças, mostrar que meu toque pode proporcionar prazer. Permita-me provar que eu jamais a machucaria, por nada neste mundo. E que os homens também podem amar. Somos um casal improvável, mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos ser felizes.

— Então, mostre-me. Estou cansada de ter medo!

Edward a beijou outra vez, um beijo cheio de doçura e carinho, e escondeu o rosto em meio aos cabelos sedosos. Ainda trêmula, Bella levantou as mãos e soltou o nó que prendia a camisola, deixando-a cair sobre a cama e ficando inteiramente nua.

Edward deixou um gemido rouco escapar de seus lábios, antes de se entregar a sua promessa de dar e entregar prazer à mulher que o destino lhe dera como esposa. Sim, ele não havia planejado casar-se com Isabella, mas agora, quando a tinha trêmula em seus braços e ansiava por fazer parte dela como se fossem um só, entendia que aquele era melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida.

Apaixonado, beijou-a, acariciou-a, desvendou cada canto secreto que proporcionava prazer a ela, preparando-a para recebê-lo em seu corpo.

Vencendo os últimos resquícios de timidez e todos os traumas que ainda tivesse, Bella posicionou-se sob ele e se permitiu tocá-lo com a mesma intimidade e prazer.

— Vamos devagar. Deixe-me amá-la primeiro — ele pediu, afastando-se um pouco e abaixando-se até a cabeça ficar na altura do ventre macio.

— Para onde vai? — ela perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. A princípio estava envergonhada com a nudez, mas quanto mais ele a olhava, menos consciente ficava. Tudo o que havia nos olhos de seu amado marido era desejo, prazer pelo que via, e Bella se revelou, queria que ele a olhasse, queria que a desejasse.

— Não vou a lugar algum. Mas preciso que venha mais para cá. — Puxando-a pelos quadris, levou-a para a beirada da cama e afastou suas pernas, posicionando-se entre elas. Bella deu uma tossidela, sentindo-se vulnerável, e ao mesmo tempo excitada com a nova posição.

O coração dela batia tão forte que temeu entrar em colapso.

— Toque-me — ela sussurrou.

Os dedos dele deslizaram suavemente em sua intimidade, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer baixinho. Era o que ela queria!

— Bella, quero mais. Vou beijá-la bem aqui. — Os dedos pressionaram a intimidade sensível.

— Sim, sim!

A princípio ela não sentiu nada, apenas o calor do corpo dele entre suas pernas, roçando na parte interna das coxas, e a pressão da boca na junção delas. Em seguida, sentiu a língua quente e úmida, ou o que imaginava ser a língua. O toque era ousado e delicioso. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. O sangue corria rápido nas veias, ondas de prazer passavam por todo o seu corpo, até sacudi-la com uma grande explosão de sensações maravilhosas.

E foi esse o momento que Edward escolheu para transformá-la em sua mulher de verdade.

Com gestos sedutores, ele a deitou no centro da cama e a penetrou até que os dois pulsassem juntos no mesmo ritmo.

Agora, sim, eram marido e mulher.

Edward e Isabella tinham recepcionado os convidados no hall de entrada do salão de baile da assembléia. Depois das maravilhosas semanas que passaram juntos no campo, amando-se e conhecendo-se como era imperioso que marido e mulher se conhecessem, ele conseguiu convencê-la de que poderiam voltar para casa e oferecer uma recepção para toda a sociedade londrina, a fim de, não só concorrer a uma vaga no Gabinete do primeiro-ministro, como também provar à arrogante aristocracia inglesa que a nova condessa de Masen não era uma esposa trocada, mas, sim, a escolhida de seu coração.

Isabella estava feliz, pois Edward permaneceu a seu lado durante quase toda a noite. Nos momentos em que ele não estava, uma das primas tomava seu lugar. Por fim, Bella empurrou Kate e Rose, e insistiu para que fossem dançar. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, para verificar se tudo corria bem.

Andar em meio a tantas pessoas ainda a deixava nervosa, mas podia lidar com isso. Havia repórteres de todos os jornais, políticos, parecia que toda a nata da sociedade tinha comparecido à recepção...

Para seu alívio, a saleta de senhoras estava vazia, então ela se sentou em uma cadeira, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Ninguém estava olhando para ela agora, o único problema era que todos os ambientes estavam lotados, pessoas se acotovelando e falando alto.

Tentou fechar os olhos.

— Está sem ar, irmãzinha querida?

Bella abriu os olhos depressa, e deparou com o diabólico sorriso de Tanya. Não, tudo menos aquilo... Não naquele momento... Conseguira evitá-la a noite toda, por que bem agora ela aparecia? Só precisava de um tempo para se recompor, e então estaria preparada para enfrentar qualquer ataque da irmã.

— Tanya, que bom revê-la.

— Mentirosa. Não está tão feliz em me ver, quanto eu estou por vê-la. — Cruzou os braços e levantou a cabeça, balançando os cachos loiros. — Você roubou meu noivo!

— Não, isso não é verdade. Foi o papai que...

— _Você _o roubou, e vai pagar caro por ter me feito de idiota.

— Tah, sabe que eu jamais faria isso. Além do mais, sempre disse que não se contentaria com menos do que um príncipe.

Tanya se aproximou, agarrando a irmã pelo braço e cravando as unhas nele.

— Ele era _meu, _e vou tomá-lo de volta.

Bella sentiu o medo tomar conta de seu coração. Sabia que a irmã faria mesmo o que estava dizendo. Tanya sempre conseguia o que queria... Como podia ter sido tola a ponto de imaginar que conseguiria segurar o marido, com ela por perto?

— Solte-me... — O tom de voz era baixo, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria fazer a irmã agir com discrição. Tanya logo faria ou falaria algo para chamar a atenção dos convidados, e o baile estaria arruinado. Não podia permitir que ela fizesse isso com Edward, tinha de encontrar um jeito de tirá-la dali, antes que fosse tarde.

— Sabe o que todos estão falando a seu respeito? Que é uma vagabunda. Todos sabem que Edward deveria ser meu.

Bella balançou o braço e pediu outra vez, com mais firmeza:

— Solte-me, Tanya! Não é hora nem lugar para discutirmos isso.

— Para você é fácil. — Tanya cravou ainda mais as unhas no braço dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor. — Depois do baile, vai voltar para casa com ele. Eu não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir, a não ser para aquele casebre horrível. Desde que se casou, não recebi nenhuma proposta. Vou acabar virando uma solteirona!

— Não seja ridícula — Bella disse, conseguindo soltar o braço, marcado com sangue onde estavam as unhas da irmã. — Você ainda terá muitos pretendentes.

— Eu quero Masen! — Balançou os braços, jogando no chão uma pilha de taças de cristal.

Bella tentou desviar dos estilhaços, mas Tanya a puxou pelos cabelos.

Ao redor delas se ouvia tossidelas e murmúrios, as pessoas começavam a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e se aproximavam.

Bella fechou os olhos, sabia que o que quer que acontecesse dali por diante seria tarde demais para impedir. Teria de fazer com que todos soubessem que Tanya estava errada.

— Tanya, solte-me.

Em vez disso, a irmã puxou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo os olhos de Bella se encher de lágrimas.

— Maldita! Odeio você.

O sangue de Bella ferveu.

— Não tanto quanto eu! — Tomou a mecha de cabelo das mãos da irmã e a empurrou com toda a força.

Tanya se bateu em uma das cadeiras e a derrubou, perdendo o equilíbrio. Tentou balançar os braços para se reequilibrar e não cair sobre as mesas, mas Bella colocou um dos pés bem debaixo dela, fazendo-a despencar no chão.

— Agora vai ver só! — a irmã sibilou, colocando-se de joelhos.

Bella sabia que precisava fazê-la parar, antes de um vexame ainda maior. Olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar algo que fosse útil, e não viu nada além da tigela de ponche.

_Hum... Ponche..._

Tanya estava tentando se levantar, entre ameaças e ofensas, quando a viu pegar a tigela, arregalou os olhos.

— Não!

Tarde demais. Bella derrubou todo o ponche gelado sobre a irmã, o líquido vermelho parecia uma cascata sobre a cabeça loira, escorrendo por todo o corpo até chegar ao chão. Muitos convidados lançaram-se uns contra os outros, para não molhar os pés.

Tanya olhou para cima, os cabelos grudados ao rosto, parecia pequena e indefesa.

— Acho que esse era todo o tempo de que eu dispunha para falar com você esta noite, Tah — Bella avisou. Fez um sinal para dois criados, que observavam a cena em silêncio. — Por favor, levem minha irmã daqui, ela não é mais bem-vinda em minha recepção.

— Maldita! — Tanya gritou, enquanto os homens se aproximavam e a seguravam, um em cada braço. — Masen era meu!

Bella viu o repórter do _Times _encostado na porta, escrevendo alguma coisa em seu bloco de anotações. Deus do céu, por que ele tinha de ter assistido a tudo aquilo? Próximos a ele estavam o primeiro-ministro e... Edward.

Ambos pareciam estarrecidos.

Ela fechou os olhos, tudo o que mais temia tinha de fato acontecido. Estragara sua vida e a sua chance de ser feliz com o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo.

Respirou fundo para tentar sufocar um soluço. Estava difícil conter as lágrimas, mas não choraria ali, na presença de todos. Seu casamento, sem sombra de dúvida, havia chegado ao fim. Os dois tinham ido tão longe juntos... Mas nada importaria depois daquilo, arruinara as chances de Edward conseguir o tão sonhado cargo no Gabinete do primeiro-ministro.

Atrás dela, ouviu o barulho dos criados voltando, e a voz de Edward:

— Ela já foi? Ótimo. Assegurem-se de que não voltará. Não quero ver o rosto daquela mulher nunca mais.

Bella virou-se e o encarou. Ele estava feliz por Tanya ter ido embora? Mas será que ouvira bem o que o marido dissera? Edward estava rejeitando sua bela irmã na frente do primeiro-ministro?

Seria possível?

Edward atravessou a sala em direção à esposa, e não parou até alcançá-la. Ele a abraçou, fazendo-a retesar-se, surpresa.

— Você está bem? Sinto muito, Isabella — ele sussurrou em sua orelha. — Sinto muito mesmo.

— Por que está se desculpando? Você não fez nada.

— Eu devia tê-la escutado quando disse que não era sensato convidar sua irmã.

— Então não está bravo comigo? — Estava espantada.

— Bravo? Meu bem, você tentou me alertar. Fui um idiota teimoso. Estava certa sobre Tanya. Nunca mais precisará vê-la, se não quiser, nem a seus pais.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras desapareceram.

— Então você não a quer? Não gostaria de ter se casado com ela, em vez de estar comigo?

— Está brincando? Sua irmã é insignificante diante de você! Preste atenção ao que vou dizer: só quero você.

— Oh, Edward... — Queria falar mais, porém não conseguiu. Ele pegou-lhe a mão.

— Todos estão nos observando, esperando que façamos algo. A senhora daria a honra de conceder-me a próxima dança?

— Eu... Eu... — Olhou ao redor. De fato, todos os observavam com grande interesse. Mas, pela primeira vez, isso não tinha a menor importância. Afinal, Edward a defendera. — É claro.

Edward a levou para o meio do salão, e ambos se juntaram à fileira de casais que dançavam uma versão mais recente de minueto. Colocou-se de frente para a esposa e sorriu. A noite tinha se transformado em um desastre total, e mesmo assim não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido. A festa começara muito bem. Bella estava linda, a mais bela entre todas as mulheres presentes. Durante todo o tempo, ela fora uma anfitriã segura e graciosa, e não tinha acontecido nenhum incidente, além daquele com Tanya, é claro.

O príncipe regente chegara quando todos haviam começado a dançar; estava bem-humorado e convidou Kate para fazer par com ele.

Edward dançou com Bella e ficou feliz ao descobrir que a esposa era uma excelente dançarina.

Apresentou-a, orgulhoso, ao primeiro-ministro, e embora ela tivesse ficado trêmula ao cumprimentá-lo, saiu-se muito bem. Sir Emmett Perceval aproximara-se sorrindo e, cumprimentando-o com um forte aperto de mão, enfatizou que Bella era uma ótima novidade entre as já conhecidas anfitriãs da sociedade londrina.

Ao fazer uma avaliação dos prós e contras, Edward considerava o baile um sucesso, pelo menos em sua opinião. E quando avistou Mike, seu grande concorrente ao cargo no Gabinete, ofereceu-lhe um aperto de mão tranquilo. Por que não? Seria uma boa disputa, mas um dos dois tinha de perder. E esperava que não fosse ele.

De qualquer forma, tinha consciência de que o incidente entre Bella e a irmã estaria em todos os jornais, logo na manhã seguinte. Ele seria alvo de comentários, piadas de mau gosto e especulações. Detestava fofocas, mas depois do ocorrido não teria como evitá-las.

Depois daquilo poderia perder a chance de se sentar em uma cadeira do Gabinete. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de sorrir. Bella era tão linda, tão corajosa, tão... Isabella... Olhando para ela, o cargo parecia se tornar insignificante. Nada mais importava, a não ser sua esposa, a mulher que o destino colocara em seu caminho e que ele escolhera para amar.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, enquanto dançavam em meio aos outros casais.

Edward teve de se afastar dela, mas ao voltar perguntou:

— Por que está me agradecendo? Ainda não me desculpei o suficiente.

Bella não teve tempo para responder, antes de dar o braço ao cavalheiro em sua diagonal, para fazer o próximo movimento da dança. Continuaram a conversa quando voltaram a dançar juntos.

— Por ficar ao meu lado. Isso é tudo o que importa para mim.

— Sempre estarei ao seu lado. Devia tê-la ouvido antes. Estava errado sobre sua irmã, e sempre admito quando cometo erros.

Separaram-se de novo, e pareceu levar uma eternidade até que se reaproximassem. Edward a virou de frente para ele, aproximando-se muito mais do que o necessário.

Ela sussurrou:

— É preciso ser muito forte para admitir os próprios erros.

Edward sorriu e, tomando-a pela mão, levou-a para longe da pista improvisada.

— E muito fraco para sucumbir ao charme da esposa bem no meio de um baile, mas acho que será capaz de perdoar essa minha fraqueza.

— Sou capaz de perdoar qualquer coisa que venha de você.

Bella estava praticamente sem fôlego, enquanto o marido a puxava na direção do salão dos fundos. Pelo caminho ia cumprimentando os convidados, e estavam quase lá quando o Sr. James Hudson, repórter do _Times, _parou bem na frente deles.

— Lorde Masen, poderíamos conversar um instante? — o homem pediu, com o bloco de anotações empunhado feito uma arma.

Edward deu uma olhadela para Bella e a puxou para o lado dele.

— O que quer, James? Como pode ver, eu e minha esposa somos os anfitriões do baile e não podemos perder tempo.

— Sei que o senhor passou a noite toda ocupado. Foi uma cena interessante aquela com sua irmã, lady Masen. Poderia explicar o que aconteceu?

Bella ficou pálida, e o marido colocou-se à frente dela.

— Não, ela não pode.

— E o senhor, o que tem a dizer sobre isso, lorde Masen? Ouvimos rumores de algumas ilegalidades em sua cerimônia de casamento. Não estava noivo da srta. Tanya Swan? Como agora está casado com lady Isabella?

Edward se espantou. Já tinha conseguido se esquivar da maioria das perguntas e controvérsias ao voltar à cidade, por que aquele repórter resolvera trazer o assunto à tona de novo? Não demorou muito para descobrir...

Logo atrás de James estava Mike, observando-o de perto, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

— Quanto Mike lhe pagou para me prejudicar, James? — Ao fazer tal pergunta, ouviu a esposa engasgar, e segurou em sua mão.

— Não sei do que está falando, lorde Masen — o repórter respondeu sem hesitar. — Tenho algumas declarações do próprio pai e da irmã de lady Masen. Mike não tem nada...

— Mike tem tudo a ver com isso — Edward o interrompeu, aproximando-se e fazendo-o recuar. — O senhor sempre publicou o que era do interesse dele, em detrimento do meu. Talvez eu devesse mencionar algo sobre o valor do jornalismo sério e imparcial ao seu editor-chefe, Sr. James Hudson.

— E talvez eu devesse escrever uma nota sobre o ópio que esteve presente em sua cerimônia de casamento, lorde Masen. Um usuário de ópio no Gabinete...

Edward soltou a mão de Bella e segurou o repórter pelo pescoço.

— Edward, não! — Bella tentou impedi-lo. — Pense em seu cargo!

Mas ele já não se importava com o cargo, nem com o que poderiam dizer ou pensar a seu respeito. Só se preocupava com Isabella, e precisava protegê-la a qualquer custo.

— Escute aqui, James. Pode publicar qualquer mentira que quiser, mas que seja só a _meu _respeito. Deixe minha esposa e meu casamento fora disso!

James colocou a mão sobre a de Edward, e a puxou para que soltasse seu pescoço.

— Eu adoraria, milorde, mas com o público tão dividido, e o primeiro-ministro tão incerto, acho que tenho a obrigação de contar a verdade aos meus leitores.

Edward respirou fundo e sentiu a cabeça girar. Parecia estar assistindo a seu maior sonho ser atirado pela janela. Voltou-se para a esposa, que estava a seu lado, olhando-o com tanta confiança, com tanta fé... Naqueles olhos castanhos havia tudo o que precisava para ser feliz e muito mais.

— Edward? — ela chamou, incerta.

— Só um instante, meu bem — murmurou, e em seguida voltou a olhar para o repórter. — Pois eu tenho uma nova história para o senhor, Sr. James Hudson. Algo que seus leitores vão achar ainda mais fascinante do que minha cerimônia de casamento.

O repórter levantou as sobrancelhas e o bloco de anotações.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Não estou mais na disputa pela vaga no Gabinete. Na verdade, apoio de todo o meu coração a indicação de Mike para o cargo.

Os olhos de James Hudson se arregalaram.

— Está falando sério, milorde?

— Publique isso, James Hudson. Se não o fizer, eu mesmo faço. — Pegou na mão de Bella outra vez. — E deixe minha esposa fora disso, ou eu prometo que terá muito com que se preocupar!

Dito isso, Edward colocou-a atrás dele e saiu, rumo à sala dos fundos. O corredor estava escuro e repleto de bandejas e taças abandonadas.

Sabia que havia colocado um ponto final em sua carreira. Abrira mão de seus sonhos, de tudo aquilo que trabalhara tão duro para conquistar. Mas assim que levou Bella para dentro da sala vazia e fechou a porta, não se importou com mais nada.

— Edward, você acabou de dizer ao repórter que desistiu da disputa pela vaga no Gabinete, é isso mesmo? — ela perguntou, preocupada.

Ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos espessos.

— Isso não tem mais a menor importância para mim. Tudo o que importa é que estou aqui, com você.

Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela o impediu.

— Mas Edward, sua carreira é tudo para você! Tem de voltar lá e dizer àquele repórter que...

— Não, Bella — ele respondeu, colocando um dedo nos lábios carnudos. — Tenho plena consciência do que disse. Quanto a voltar para lá, estou bem feliz aqui.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a aproximou. Estava quente, e se encaixava perfeitamente em seu abraço, tanto que não conseguiu resistir a sentir o gosto da pele exposta do pescoço.

— Tão doce... Será que consegue imaginar no que estou pensando?

— Talvez no mesmo que eu... — ela respondeu, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.

— Meu Deus, tomara que sim!

Edward a beijou com urgência. Tentava ser gentil, mas a necessidade era tão grande...

E Bella não demonstrava nenhum sinal da costumeira timidez naquela noite. Tentava retirar o fraque dele e, ao perceber que não conseguia, segurou-o pela nuca, para que prolongasse o beijo.

— Meu Deus! — ela exclamou, ao sentir os polegares dele acariciar seus mamilos.

— Preciso confessar uma coisa — Edward sussurrou, enquanto se abaixava e beijava um dos mamilos intumescidos.

— Mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você. — Continuou beijando um dos seios, e acariciando o outro.

— Acho que... Eu... Eu também. — A voz de Bella estava entrecortada, e ela arqueou o corpo, puxando os cabelos dele para que mantivesse a boca onde queria que estivesse.

Percebendo que beijar seu corpo já não era mais suficiente, Edward levantou a saia da esposa e colocou a mão na parte interna de suas coxas, sentindo a pele macia nos dedos. Quanto mais subia a mão, mais ela ronronava. Estava pronta para recebê-lo.

O aposento estava escuro, mas dava para perceber que Bella tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

— Deixe-me mostrar no que eu estava pensando — ela falou, e com uma das mãos tirou o membro ereto do marido de dentro da calça.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, desfrutando todo o prazer proporcionado pelo toque.

As carícias, a princípio, foram tímidas, lentas e cheias de cautela, mas em um arroubo de coragem, Bella deu vazão ao desejo que a assolava e pensou apenas em acariciar cada parte do corpo do amado, dando prazer a ambos.

Ele a pegou no colo e a encostou na porta. As saias atrapalharam apenas no começo, logo sentiu a pele quente contra a sua.

— Passe as pernas ao meu redor — pediu num sussurro. — Eu a seguro.

Ela fez o que o marido pedia, e com movimentos cautelosos e lentos, Edward a penetrou. Mais uma vez tentava ser o mais gentil possível. E que Deus o perdoasse, mas a sensação de possuí-la naquela posição era tão maravilhosa...

Edward movia-se devagar, mas, para sua surpresa, Bella o agarrou pelos ombros.

— Edward, por favor, mais rápido.

Não podia discutir tal ordem, então a penetrou com força e as sensações que explodiram em seus corpos foi ainda mais inebriante do que acontecera nas vezes anteriores em que tinham feito amor. Sim, porque o que eles faziam era amor, não apenas sexo... Quando estavam nos braços um do outro, não pensavam em conceber um herdeiro ou saciar os instintos básicos do ser humano, mas em dar e receber prazer ao ser amado.

_Amar é tão bom, _Bella admitiu, colando os lábios aos do marido. O pai não sabia, mas ao tramar aquela sórdida troca de noivas, havia lhe proporcionado a maior felicidade do mundo. Fora um casamento improvável, mas agora era um amor irrefutável...

* * *

_Eu amo esse capitulo... Essa Tah mereceu os tabefes e o ponche vermelho kkkk... Bem feito Bruxa... Mas as coisas ainda não estam resolvidas não... Ainda falta o Charlie pagar pelo que fez... Então se preparem que vem emoções fortes por ai..._

_Então até Segunda Queridas... Bom domingo para todas vocês e que Deus abençõe cada uma e suas familias... Robsteijoooossssss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim... Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, eu estou com colica de rim, e não consigo ficar muito tempo em uma posição, estou sentindo dores lombares terrivéis... Mais agora que dei uma melhorada... Estou postando o último capitulo para vocês... Se preparem para as emoções finais... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella voltou ao salão onde os convidados dançavam ao som dos músicos contratados por Edward. Olhou ao redor de si e, por um instante, teve a sensação de que todos sabiam o que ela e o marido tinham acabado de fazer. O coração deu um salto em seu peito.

— Você está bem? — A voz de Kate soou a seu lado, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. — Ouvi comentários sobre o que aconteceu com Tah. Queria tanto ter visto...

Bella sorriu diante dos punhos cerrados e da expressão determinada da prima.

— Meu marido estava do meu lado. Ele acreditou em mim.

— É claro que sim. — Kate arqueou a sobrancelha.

Bella olhou ao redor do salão e seu olhar encontrou o de Edward. Ele estava sempre por perto, tomando conta dela, com os olhos cheios de promessas. Assim que percebeu que a esposa o fitava, deu uma piscadela.

— Meu Deus...

Diante da expressão da prima, Bella voltou a encará-la.

— O que foi?

— Rose e Alice têm razão. Você o ama!

— Sim, amo — confessou, pegando na mão de Kate. — Sinto muito, acho que não posso mais ser um membro do Clube das Solteironas.

Kate riu, divertida.

— Ora, aquela velha promessa? Estou feliz por você! E agora é melhor mudarmos de assunto, ele vem aí.

Bella percebeu que o marido se aproximava, e se jogou em seus braços.

— Vamos para casa — ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Tem certeza? Não deveríamos sair do baile tão cedo. Somos os anfitriões, lembra?

— Eu não dou à mínima. Quero ficar a sós com você, que é tudo o que me importa.

Subitamente, pegou-a no colo.

Ela riu, surpresa, assim como todas as pessoas ao redor deles. Ouviu uma salva de palmas, e, no colo do marido, atravessou o salão e desceu as escadas. Edward ordenou que trouxessem a carruagem e a colocou no chão, abraçando-a forte contra o peito. Bella fechou os olhos, para ouvir melhor às batidas do coração de seu amado. Ao lado dele, sentia-se segura e desejada.

— Você é um homem maravilhoso, Edward. Quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por ter me aceitado como sua esposa.

— E eu quero que saiba...

— Ora, ora... Não é lindo? — Uma voz cheia de malícia rompeu o silêncio da noite.

Bella teve um sobressalto e gritou assim que viu o pai surgir entre as sombras. Claro que ele estaria ali, como pudera achar que passaria por aquela noite sem vê-lo? Aquilo era muito injusto, tinha enfrentado o baile, a irmã, e ainda precisava deparar com o pai?! E, para ajudar, ele estava bêbado.

— Sr. Swan — Edward disse, puxando Bella para trás. — Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado.

— Não convidou mesmo — ele respondeu, cambaleando em meio à escuridão. — E fez questão de se assegurar de que eu não entraria. — A filha notou que sua aparência estava deplorável: a gravata estava frouxa, e a calça toda manchada. — Agora me diga, isso é jeito de tratar sua família? — perguntou a ela, de forma quase ininteligível.

Edward apertou a mão da esposa, para reconfortá-la.

— Acho que o senhor é a última pessoa neste mundo que pode falar sobre isso.

Bella esperava que o pai ficasse enfurecido, mas ele apenas esboçou um sorriso.

— Talvez não seja, mas tenho muitos outros assuntos para falar, incluindo este casamento fraudulento. — Deu um tapinha no rosto do genro. — Imagino o que o primeiro-ministro vai pensar, se souber da verdadeira história sobre como os pombinhos contraíram núpcias. Será que os cidadãos londrinos — gesticulou para os prédios ao redor deles — vão querer um político que nem sequer conseguiu casar-se com a mulher que havia escolhido?

Edward enrijeceu-se.

— Isabella é minha escolhida. Agora, sua preocupação com o bem-estar de nosso governo é tocante, Sr. Swan. Mas já recebi as mesmas ameaças de seu amigo, Sr. Hudson, e devo avisar que chantagens não funcionam comigo.

— Chantagens sempre funcionam, filho... Talvez eu possa chamá-lo assim agora, não? Acho que posso, pois acredito que teremos um relacionamento longo e lucrativo.

Bella abaixou a cabeça. Parecia que nunca conseguiria se livrar das maldades do pai. Mas para sua surpresa, Edward deu risada.

— Vá para casa, Swan. Não vai me extorquir uma moeda sequer. Acha que eu daria qualquer coisa a um cretino feito o senhor?

Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram, em um misto de espanto e raiva, o que fez com que Bella se encolhesse. Sabia bem o que significava aquele olhar.

— Edward, tenha cuidado...

— Quem, diabos, pensa que é?

— Marido de Isabella, e sou capaz de matá-lo se ousar ferir seus sentimentos de novo! Diga boa-noite a seu pai, Bella. — Com tais palavras, abraçou-a pela cintura e tentou acelerar o passo, mas o pai dela os impediu.

— Seu cretino! — O soco veio rápido e direto, mas Edward conseguiu se esquivar. Já Charlie não teve a mesma sorte quando o genro revidou, pois o soco o atingiu no queixo, deixando-o inconsciente.

Ao vê-lo no chão, Edward o cutucou com o pé, em seguida virou-se para a esposa e a tomou pela mão.

Bella saltou sobre o corpo desacordado do pai.

— Adeus, papai. Nunca mais quero ter o desprazer de encontrá-lo.

— Sua carruagem, madame. — Edward gesticulou para o primeiro veículo da fila.

— Mas, milorde, esta é a carruagem do primeiro-ministro! — o cocheiro avisou.

— Amanhã eu me desculpo com ele — Edward justificou-se, enquanto ajudava a esposa a subir, e em seguida fez o mesmo. Com o veículo já em movimento, comentou: — Bem, foi divertido!

— Eu derrubei ponche na cabeça da minha irmã, você abdicou do cargo, brigou com meu pai em público, e agora roubamos à carruagem do primeiro-ministro. Estamos em maus lençóis!

— Estamos nos divertindo — ele a corrigiu.

— Divertindo? Mas e sua carreira...

Edward a puxou para o seu colo.

— Não me importo. Não estava errado apenas sobre sua irmã, mas sobre o meu trabalho também. É importante para mim, mas não é para você. E isso não pode ser assim. O que fizermos tem de ser bom para todos, minha querida, para mim, para você, para os filhos que teremos e, se Deus desejar que eu continue na política, para o povo inglês.

Bella pensou que estivesse sonhando. Tentou virar, ignorar o som, mas abriu os olhos e ouviu com atenção.

Ao lado dela, Edward dormia. O corpo dele estava pesado e quente, e tudo o que ela queria era mergulhar naquele calor, sentir seus braços, mas ouviu o barulho de novo e achou melhor sair da cama.

Com uma rápida olhada pelo quarto, tudo o que viu foram roupas jogadas pelo chão, uma garrafa quase vazia de vinho e duas taças. Nenhum robe ou sapato. Prestou atenção ao som. O barulho vinha de seu quarto, na porta ao lado. Assim, pegando o casaco de Edward para se cobrir, correu até a sala íntima e olhou pela janela, Lá embaixo, avistou três mulheres, duas loiras, uma morena. Abriu a janela e colocou metade do corpo para fora.

— O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Viemos ajudá-la — Kate respondeu. — Desça.

— Não preciso de ajuda. Voltem para casa, precisam dormir!

Kate concordou, e já começava a retirar as outras duas dali, mas Alice olhou para cima e retrucou:

— E quanto a Masen? De fato desistiu do cargo no Gabinete? Todos estavam comentando isso no baile.

Bella encolheu os ombros, e concordou com um triste gesto de cabeça.

— Desistiu.

— Então coloque aquela roupa masculina que lhe demos quando se casou e desça logo, queremos ajudar — Rose ordenou. — Masen não pode desistir assim.

Bella pestanejou.

— Temos um plano para ajudar seu marido — Rose explicou. — Tentaremos fazê-lo voltar à disputa pelo cargo no Gabinete do primeiro-ministro.

— Sim, é hora de mudarmos o rumo da História — Alice acrescentou.

Edward estava sonhando com a esposa, e, ainda meio adormecido, procurou-a na cama. Entretanto, tudo o que encontrou foi um espaço vazio a seu lado.

Abriu os olhos de imediato.

— Bella?

Nenhuma resposta.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto conjugado. Nem sinal dela, a não ser...

O sol já raiava sobre Londres, e Edward tinha certeza de que a esposa estava lá fora. Soltou uma imprecação, mas não teria tempo para procurar por ela naquela manhã; pois tinha uma reunião com sir Perceval, e não queria se atrasar. Depois de tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior, pretendia formalizar a desistência da disputa pelo cargo no Gabinete e recomendar Mike.

Já esperava um sermão do primeiro-ministro. Fizera o governo parecer uma grande piada, especialmente pelo artigo de James Hudson que com certeza já estava nos jornais. Diabos, tinha roubado a carruagem do ministro! O que lhe dera na cabeça?! Merecia mesmo ser repreendido, e estava preparado para isso.

— Acho que esta não é uma boa idéia... — Bella sussurrou, dentro do gabinete do primeiro-ministro.

— Por quê? — Alice questionou. Estava sentada na cadeira do ministro. — O trabalho de sir Perceval não é justamente tomar as melhores decisões para o nosso país? Então, estamos aqui para ajudá-lo a fazer isso!

— Talvez devêssemos nos dividir. Eu e Kate ficamos aqui, e você e Rose vão até a redação do _Times._

— Nem pensar! — Rose protestou, soltando a cortina que segurava. — Se sairmos, convencerá Kate de que o plano não é bom, e vocês irão embora.

— Mas essa _não é mesmo _uma boa idéia — Kate se pronunciou.

— Shh! Estou ouvindo alguma coisa! — Rose correu para a porta, e encostou o ouvido para tentar escutar melhor.

Bella colocou as mãos no estômago, que borbulhava e revirava de tanto pânico.

— Ele está vindo! — a prima anunciou, e todas trataram de se sentar nas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha. A porta se abriu e Garrett Aro Perceval entrou, seguido de dois auxiliares, e de James Hudson, o repórter do _Times. _Bem, pelo menos seria um trabalho a menos naquela aventura maluca.

— Que, diabos, significa isso? — o ministro questionou. Parou de forma tão abrupta que um dos auxiliares trombou em suas costas.

— Ah... eu... — Bella tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam.

Então Alice se manifestou:

— Viemos em missão diplomática, sir Garrett Perceval.

— Missão o quê?!

— Bem, talvez não seja isso — Rose emendou —, mas precisamos falar com o senhor.

— Então marquem um horário com meu secretário. — Sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, e começou a ajeitar os papéis. — Agora saiam.

— Senhor, não poderia nos dar apenas alguns minutos de seu tempo? Enfrentamos grandes problemas para chegar até aqui. — Foi à vez de Kate se pronunciar.

— Imagino. Como conseguiram entrar?

— Senhor, quer que eu chame os guardas? — um dos auxiliares perguntou.

— Eu... — Sir Garrett Perceval estava olhando para Kate e se espantou ao reconhecê-la. — Espere um momento. A senhorita é a filha do conde Castleigh! — Em seguida olhou para Alice. — E a senhorita é a filha de sir Alistar! E srta. Hale e... — Lançou um olhar na direção de Bella. — Lady Masen?! Céus, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Bella recobrou a voz.

— Trata-se de um assunto de extrema importância.

— Deixe-me tentar adivinhar... Tem algo a ver com seu marido, não?

Edward entrou correndo no prédio e foi direto para a sala do primeiro-ministro. Notou que o secretário não estava na recepção, e que não havia nenhum auxiliar nas mesas. A porta da sala estava aberta, e lá dentro ouvia-se uma voz feminina conhecida...

_Bella!_

Edward deu dois passos e parou à porta. Ninguém reparou que ele estava ali. James Hudson, sir Garrett Aro Perceval e os dois auxiliares, bem como as primas da esposa, todos não tiravam os olhos dela.

— Então, como o senhor pode ver, meu marido, realmente quer o cargo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Deus, as atitudes dela eram impulsivas e pouco prudentes, mas a intenção era ajudá-lo.

— Edward só disse que desistiu da disputa, por medo de que esse homem... — Ela apontou para James Hudson. — Que ele escrevesse algo ruim a meu respeito. Mas não me importo. Quero mesmo é que meu marido assuma o cargo, porque é o melhor para ele e para a Inglaterra.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Bella acreditava nele, estava disposta a sacrificar a própria reputação para salvar sua carreira. Aquela maldita carreira, tão insignificante diante da pessoa que a esposa era. Não merecia uma mulher como aquela!

O primeiro-ministro lançou um olhar questionador para o repórter.

— Isso é verdade, Sr. James Hudson? Ameaçou publicar um artigo ofensivo contra lady Masen?

— Não! Bem...

Garrett Perceval levantou a mão.

— Conversaremos mais tarde, Sr. James Hudson. — Voltou o olhar para Bella. — Mas isso tudo não muda o fato de que Masen roubou minha carruagem.

— Foi uma atitude impensada. E rara. Por favor, não use isso contra ele. Trabalhou duro para conquistar esse cargo e o merece.

— Isso não é verdade. — Edward deu um passo à frente ao falar.

Todos se viraram para encará-lo.

— Edward! — Bella espantou-se. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ele tem uma reunião marcada — um dos auxiliares respondeu, ao consultar a agenda.

O conde Masen, importante membro do Parlamento inglês, voltava a assumir o controle de sua vida e de suas ações. Com carinho, aproximou-se da esposa e pegou-lhe as mãos.

— A pergunta é o que _você _está fazendo aqui? Marquei esta reunião para comunicar a Sir Garrett Perceval que abro mão de concorrer ao cargo.

— Mas trabalhou tanto para chegar até aqui...

Edward acariciou o rosto dela. Céus, será que havia no mundo algo mais precioso do que Isabella?

— O que não representa nada, se afastá-la de mim. Amo você!

Ele ouviu um soluço, e percebeu que era de Kate, que enxugava as lágrimas com a luva. Os olhos de sua esposa também estavam marejados.

— Você me ama mesmo?

— De todo o meu coração.

Bella se atirou nos braços musculosos.

— Muito bem — o primeiro-ministro os interrompeu. — Basta. Agora que tudo está resolvido, será que posso começar meu dia de trabalho? Vamos a nossa reunião Masen?

— Claro! — Edward respondeu. — Só preciso de mais um minuto.

Inclinando a cabeça, beijou a mulher que tanto amava, aquela que escolhera para ajudá-lo em sua missão, iluminando todos os seus dias e aquecendo suas noites. Sim, Isabella era a sua escolhida...

_Sir Garrett Aro Perceval escolhe novo ministro para o Gabinete!_

Nesses dias de agitação, a escolha de um ministro não é uma simples delegação de poder. Nosso ilustre primeiro-ministro recentemente deparou com essa difícil decisão. Como nossos fiéis leitores já sabem, tanto o Sr. Mike Newton Fairfax quanto Edward Cullen estavam na disputa. Esta manhã, porém, ele escolheu o conde Masen para o cargo.

Quando questionado sobre o comportamento extravagante do conde na noite de ontem, sir Garrett Aro Perceval respondeu apenas: "Quem nunca se apaixonou na vida, que atire a primeira pedra". E não será este humilde repórter que o fará.

— Que artigo adorável o Sr. James Hudson escreveu! — Bella exclamou. — Só tenho uma pergunta...

Edward deitou-se junto ao corpo nu e cálido da esposa.

— E qual é, meu amor?

— Vai assumir o cargo, não é?

— Estou pensando... — ele gracejou, abraçando-a. — Mas acho que precisarei de mais uma dose de seu excelente poder de persuasão para dizer "sim".

— Com todo o prazer, Senhor Ministro.

Fim

* * *

_Gostaram? Gente eu preciso dizer que amo esse casal? Acho que não, mais é sempre bom lembrar... EU AMO ESSE CASAL... O Edward é especial e a Bella uma tremenda mulher... Espero que tenham gostado meus amores..._

_Eu Quero Agradecer: **Dani, Florence Santos, Theslenn Urils, Karina, Joana Patricia, Daia Matos, Clara, lina2000, ferpbiagi, Ana Krol, Guest, suzanamaria. quintana, annacaroll, lays, Lady vampie, Talie. Tartalita, XxX Cupcake de morango XxX, beztsarah, patylayne, Elizabeth, Dessa Schell, Ana B, manu, Auriana cullen, BHessel, Lu Mack, ARF03, AngelDhu, Dessa Schell, BahBrito, ISLCullen, JOKB, Karuki Hikari, Nicsmr, Vanity nightwish, marprof, sarosa, Ab Winchester, Lari SL, gidcullen, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada por me acompanharem e lerem cada adaptação minha, é para vocês que adapto, muito obrigado pelo carinho, e o tempo que vocês gastam comigo *-*... É o nosso cantinho, muito obrigada!_

_Amanhã já teremos duas novas adaptações... Um romance histórico, e um romance contemporaneo, se preparem para novas emoções, e espero que essas novas adaptações conquistem vocês..._

_Então Até Amanhã meus amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoossss_

**_Até lá!_**


End file.
